The Way We Get By
by RedLovesGHOLTL
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's an AU featuring the cast of General Hospital. Most of the characters are attending Port Charles High or Port Charles University. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU featuring the cast of General Hospital. Most of the characters are attending Port Charles High or Port Charles University. I don't own any of the characters.  
><strong>

***Alexis and Jax just got married. Alexis has her own law firm and Jax owns the Metro Court. Alexis has 3 daughters. Sam is a freshman at PCU. Kristina is a senior at PCHS. And Molly is a freshman at PCHS.**

***Sonny and Carly are married and Sonny is not a mobster. He owns a coffee import business. Carly is an executive at ELQ. They have 2 sons. Michael is a senior at PCHS and Morgan is a freshman.**

***Mac is the Police Commissioner and biological father of Maxie and Georgie. His niece Robin and newly discovered nephew Ethan also live with him. Maxie and Ethan are seniors at PCHS and Georgie is a freshman. Robin is freshman at PCU.**

***Luke is trying to raise Lucky and Lulu while Laura is stuck in a catatonic state at Shadybrooke. Lucky is a freshman at PCU and Lulu is a senior at PCHS. **

***Anthony Zacchara is not insane (although slightly goofy) and owns the Port Charles Post the town's biggest newspaper. His daughter Claudia is a freshman at PCU and his son Johnny is a senior at PCHS.**

***Alan and Monica Quartermaine have recently moved to Port Charles with their children Jason and Emily and are living with Alan's father Edward. Jason and Emily are both freshman at PCU. Son AJ died of cancer several years ago. Tracy also lives with Edward along with her son Dillon who is a senior at PCHS. Her son Ned has sent his wild child daughter Brook Lynn to Port Charles for Tracy to straighten out. Brook Lynn is also a senior at PCHS. **

***Stefan Cassadine lives at Wyndemere with his nephew Nikolas Cassadine in a effort to protect Nik from Helena Cassadine's insanity. Nikolas, in an effort to be normal, is a freshman at PCU.**

***Dr. Steven Webber and his wife Olivia have just moved to Port Charles with their sons Dante and Cameron. Steven's sister Elizabeth is also living with them. Dante is a senior and Cameron is a freshman at PCHS. Elizabeth is a freshman at PCU.**

_First Day Blues_

Kristina Davis put her car into park in the Port Charles High School parking lot and looked over at her silent passenger. "Are you ready, Mol?" she asked her little sister with a smile.

Molly looked up at her sister with a terrified look on her face, "Maybe home school wouldn't be so bad."

"High school isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You're a senior. You don't have to worry about older kids shoving you into a locker or stealing all your clothes during gym class or making fun of your love of poetry and romance novels."

"Okay, first of all you watch too much TV because shoving someone in a locker is not easy and someone would have to break into your locker to steal your clothes. Secondly, there are all kinds of clubs and classes you can join where people love poetry and romance novels as much as you. You have drama, creative writing, book clubs. And don't forget that your's truly is the editor of the school paper"

"I still think this is going to be horrible".

"Alright. How about this? If anyone gives you trouble you just let me know and I as your big sister and a senior will take care of it. Okay?"

Though she was still unconvinced that high school was going to be nothing but a disaster, Molly finally gave into what her sister was saying. "Okay. I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to be."

"Good. Now lets go."

Taking a deep breath, Molly got out the car and she and Kristina joined the stream of students walking towards the entrance of school.

Robin Scorpio was walking across the campus of Port Charles University trying to avoid bumping into other people and thinking about how much her life had changed in the past year. She sometimes wished she could go back in time and start her senior year of high school over again. There were so many things she would do different. She was suddenly brought back to the present by a familiar voice, "Robin! Robin Scorpio!". Upon hearing her name she whirled around and was greeted with a smile from a petite brunette. Shoving her thoughts about the past away, Robin returned the smile and gave her best friend Samantha Davis a hug. "Hi Sam!"

"About time you heard me," Sam replied with a grin.

"Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"Thinking about…?"

"Oh, nothing important." Hoping to change the subject, Robin asked "So are you living on campus?"

"I wish. But as punishment for our Mexican adventure, my mom is making me live at home for now. She might let live on campus for sophomore year but for now I'm stuck living at home."

"Yeah, even if I hadn't ran off to Mexico I probably wouldn't be living on campus."

Noticing her friend's sad expression, Sam replied, "You know you could still live on campus even with"…_HIV_, she mouthed.

"I know but if people found out…I just don't want to deal with that."

"I understand. But if anyone gives you trouble just let me know. I'll take care of them." Sam said with a mischievous grin.

Robin laughed. "Yeah that will convince your mom you're ready to live on campus."

"What she doesn't know…" Sam shrugged.

"True. I guess I don't mind not living on campus. I gives me more time with Uncle Mac, Maxie, and Georgie. And my brother." She added quickly.

"I'm sorry. Your what?"

"My brother. Well, my half-brother."

"Ummm…details!" Sam was shocked and curious about this development in her friend's life.

"It's a very long story."

"One that you are going to tell me over lunch at Kelly's, right?"

"Right", Robin answered with a grin.

The girls linked arms and continued their walk across the bustling campus

"So how does it feel to being going to an American high school?" Maxie Scorpio asked her cousin Ethan.

"It's a little strange to be spending my last year of school before university in a foreign country", the Aussie replied.

"Oh, I would love to spend a school year in another country. Preferably France or Italy."

"Yeah, well at least it would be your choice."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"I went from living on the coast of Australia to living in Upstate New York with the Police Commissioner and three girls."

"Well…it could be worse."

"How?"

"You could be living in Antarctica."

Ethan laughed. "Well I guess you have point."

"Of course I do. I'll even introduce you to some of my friends if it will help."

"It would help even more if some of those friends were cheerleaders", he said with a smile.

"Ummm…well, Lulu likes to hit cheerleaders. And Kristina is editor of the school paper."

"Maybe I'll just find my own friends."

"Suit yourself."

"I guess I better go get my schedule finalized. I'll see you later."

"Have fun", she said with a smile as she watched him walk into the office.

Elizabeth Webber hurried across the campus of Port Charles University towards the Administration Building. She has just dropped off her cousins Dante and Cameron at Port Charles High for their first day of school and it had taken her fifteen minutes to find a parking spot. She hoped that her errand wouldn't make her late for her first class. She finally pushed open the door of the Registrar's Office and walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Can a help you?" The woman asked peering over her glasses.

"Ummm…yes. My name is Elizabeth Webber and I'm having a problem with changing my schedule. My Freshman Seminar is scheduled at 7pm on Wednesdays and I need to change that."

"Freshman Seminar is assigned by the University based on the times of your other classes."

Feeling the panic rising inside of her, Elizabeth responded, "I understand that but I can't have night classes."

"Without a letter from Academic Advising stating that you have a restriction on class times your Freshman Seminar time can't be changed."

"But I have a letter from Academic Advising stating that." She said with exasperation.

"Student ID number?"

"4597432"

"Okay. I see the notation on your record about your class time restriction. So let's see what we can do."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Well there is an opening in the 9am Seminar this morning."

"I have biology lab at 9."

"The only other opening is for the 8am class Tuesday mornings."

"I have Introduction to Art then."

"Well you are either going to have to drop the lab or the art."

Biting her lip, Elizabeth replied, "I'll take the 8am Tuesday Seminar."

"Alright. You could check to see if the art class is available at another time."

Forcing herself to smile at the woman for trying to make her feel better. "It's not. They're all full."

"Well, you still need to add another class to get back to required number of credit hours."

"Yeah." Elizabeth could believe how one event forever changed her life and seems like it will forever rule how she lives her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly had finally found her locker and entered the combination. However, when she pulled up on the lever it didn't open. She rechecked to make sure it was the right locker and she was certain she had entered the combination correctly. _Great. This is just what I need._ She thought to herself.

"Would it be in bad form to run out the front door and go hide some place?" A voice asked from beside her.

Molly looked over to the smiling face of Georgie Scorpio. "It depends", Molly responded. "Are there evil lockers that won't open in this place?"

"Of course not," Georgie laughed. "So it looks like we are locker neighbors."

"I hope you have better luck with yours then I'm having with mine."

"Hopefully," Georgie chuckled.

"So how was your summer?"

"Oh you know the usual. Hung out at Kelly's. Went to the library a lot. Found out that Robin has a brother."

Georgie's last statement was enough to stop Molly's quest in opening her locker. "Robin has a what?"

"A brother. Well, half-brother. His name is Ethan. He's from Australia. He's a senior here."

"Wow, that's just…wow. How come no one knew about him before now?"

"Well, he was put up for adoption."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a really long story. Which I will tell you about on the way to the assembly. Well, if you ever get your locker open that is." Georgie said with a laugh.

"Very funny." Molly gave her locker one final tug and it finally opened. "Success!"

And with that both girls burst out laughing. Perhaps high school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>As Sam entered Kelly's following her two morning classes she was greeted by the smell of coffee and fresh baked cookies and by the sound of the loud conversation of two customers.<p>

"Why won't you be my lab partner in Chemistry?" The dark-haired young woman asked the young man sitting at the table across from her.

"Because I keep flashing back to that time you set the Chemistry Lab in high school on fire," he replied.

Sam chuckled at the sight of her friends Lucky Spencer and Claudia Zacchara arguing over Claudia's unfortunate abilities in Chemistry.

"That happened one time," Claudia shot back.

"Yeah because Mr. Lewis banned you from using anything involving fire after that," Sam added.

Lucky looked up at Sam and smiled. Claudia turned around and pouted at her, "You're on his side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just stating the facts."

"Claudia, it's not Sam's fault that you are terrible at Chemistry."

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore. So, Sam how is your first day college going?"

"Two classes down. One to go. I'm meeting Robin here for lunch.

"How's she doing?" Lucky asked.

"About as well as can be expected I guess," Sam said with a shrug. "Oh, and get this. Robin has a brother. He's a senior at PCHS."

"WHAT?" both Lucky and Claudia asked with stunned faces.

Before Sam could respond, the bell on the door rang and she turned around to see Robin walking in.

Robin walked into Kelly's fuming about the jerk she was forced to be lab partners with but when she saw Lucky, Sam, and Claudia staring at her she forgot about the morning's angering incident. She was so glad to see the faces of her three good friends. Realizing why they had the curious looks on their faces, Robin asked, "I take it Sam told you about my brother?"

"Yeah," Lucky and Claudia said as they nodded their heads.

"Well, let's order some lunch and I'll explain." Robin sat down at the table feeling grateful that some things haven't changed.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how long Mr. Phelps talked for this morning," Maxie complained as the leaned against her locker. "And I already hate my English class. Way too much writing."<p>

Kristina stopped shoving things into her locker and looked up at her friend. "I will gladly trade your English class for my AP Calculus class."

Maxie grimaced at that thought. "Eck, no thanks!"

"Uh huh," Kristina replied as she turned back to her locker.

Noticing the blonde girl walking towards them, Maxie smirked, "Well, look who finally decided to make her presence known."

"Have either of your seen Johnny?" Lulu asked ignoring Maxie's remark.

"Oh, gee. Hi Maxie. Hi Kristina. How was your summer?" Maxie snarked. "Why my summer was great, Lulu. Thanks for asking. Found out Robin has a brother."

Lulu glared at Maxie seemingly ignoring what she had said.

"I thought you two broke up?" Kristina asked.

"We did. But I was wondering if you two had seen him. And if he was with another girl."

Maxie opened her mouth to give another snarky response but Kristina cut her off. "I haven't seen Johnny at all, Lulu."

"Ugh. I just wish I knew if he had moved on or if he wants to get back together. I mean I would be okay with getting back together but-" Lulu stopped what she was saying and turned her attention to Maxie. "I'm sorry did you say that Robin has a brother?"

Kristina giggled. "You heard right."

"Yeah and you would already know about it if you had bothered to find your friends before assembly." Maxie answered. "So now I have spend my lunch period explaining the whole newfound-cousin thing again. That is if Miss Over Achiever here will stop playing with her books."

Kristina slams her locker shut and turns to Maxie holding up her hands. "I'm done. And I'm starving."

"Well, let's go" Lulu laughed.

The three friends made their way down the hall towards the cafeteria as Maxie started explaining to Lulu what she had missed.

* * *

><p>Emily Quartermaine sat down at a table on the patio of the Student Union with her lunch. She looked around at the all the students rushing to their next class or heading into the dining hall laughing with their friends. She smiled, <em>maybe moving to Port Charles won't be so bad after all<em>.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?"

Emily looked up at the guy in the navy blue shirt with the bright blue eyes and smiled again. "I don't know? Do you plan on sharing those cookies you have with your favorite sister?"

"Of course," Jason Quartermaine said as he took the seat across from his sister. "How's your first day going?"

"Okay, I guess. I already have a ton of reading."

"Me too. But I'm actually liking it here a PCU which surprises me."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I thought moving to Port Charles and living with Grandfather would be drag but it's not so bad after all."

"Still wish I could live on campus though."

"Oh yeah," Emily agreed.

"I did get invited to a party already though."

"I am so shocked," Emily laughed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You always get invited to parties. Even when we were in high school you got invited to college parties."

"And being the kind and awesome brother that I am I always took you with me."

"So I'm coming with you to this party, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Emily gave her brother another smile and started eating her sandwich as they both took in busy college life going on around them.

* * *

><p><strong>*I used the first two chapters to try and establish friendships and family. Please Read and Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan Corinthos walked in to his last class and took a seat near his childhood friends Molly Davis and Georgie Scorpio. "So who's glad that this is the last class of the day?", he asked the girls.

Georgie raised her and pointed at herself, "Me!"

"Me too," Molly responded.

"Who isn't glad this day is almost over?", a voice beside Morgan asked.

The three friends turned their attention to the boy sitting in the seat next to Morgan.

"Olivia Webber is your mom right?" Molly asked the boy.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm Cameron. How do you know my mom?"

"My stepfather, Jasper Jacks, owns the Metro Court. I saw you there with your mom the other day."

"Oh yeah, she was showing me around. She's real excited about her new job."

"Well, welcome to Port Charles, Cameron. I'm Georgie, and this Molly and Morgan," Georgie said as pointed to each of her friends.

"Thanks," Cameron sighed. "So how long is this class again?"

"45 minutes", Molly answered.

"Ugh," replied Morgan as the bell rang.

The four freshman turned their attention to Mrs. Johnson as she started reading the class roster, all hoping that this final class would pass quickly.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hurried out of her car towards the front door of her house, grateful that her sister-in-law's car was in the driveway. As Elizabeth entered, the house she found Olivia in the living room talking on the phone. She waved at Elizabeth as she finishing her call.<p>

"Okay. Thank you. I will let Mr. Jacks know the estimate this afternoon. Goodbye." Olivia hung up the phone and turned her attention towards Elizabeth. "Hi, honey. How was your first day?" she asked.

"It was okay. I had an issue with my schedule but I got fixed. I just can't take my art class this semester." Elizabeth answered with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"It's okay. I can take it next semester and I'm taking Art History now so I'm getting some sort of art," she replied with a forced laugh.

Olivia wasn't convinced she was okay but decided to not to push it. "What time is your therapy session?"

"4:00. I have time to pick up Dante and Cameron if you want me too."

Olivia shook her head, "Don't worry about. I'll get them. And the good news is I found Dante a car so I'm going to take him to look at it."

"That's good. He saved up a lot of money for it. Now he'll have to figure out how to pick up girls while driving his little brother around." Elizabeth teased.

Olivia laughed. "I don't even want to think about my baby being a little Lothario."

"I guess I should go get a start on the eight tons of reading I have to have done by the end of the week." Elizabeth said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Okay, sweetie. Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'll be okay until dinner."

"Okay. Well I'm going to leave in a few minutes. I'll have my phone and you remember how the alarm works, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay Olivia."

"Alright. I see you later then." Olivia told her as she watched her go up the stairs, wishing that she could make everything better for Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>School had ended thirty minutes ago but Kristina was trying to get a jump start of the year's first edition of the school paper. She was concentrating on the layout of the paper so intently that when a voice asked "Excuse me, but I think I'm a little lost," Kristina jumped and knocked the stack of assignments onto the floor.<p>

"I'm sorry." he replied. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's okay," she said with a laugh. Realizing that the young man had an Australian accent, Kristina asked, "You're Ethan, right?"

He gave her puzzled look.

"Oh, I'm Kristina. I'm friends with your cousin Maxie." she quickly explained.

"Ah. Actually Maxie is who I'm looking for. She told me to meet her here after my meeting."

"Oh, she be right back. She had to go get something from her locker."

"Well, I guess while I'm waiting for her I can help you pick up this mess since it's kind of my fault."

Kristina laughed, "Really it's okay.'

As he bent down to help her pick up the papers, he asked, "You're the editor of the paper right?"

"Yeah. Did you want to join the staff."

He laughed. "Eh, it's not really my thing."

"Okay. Well would you at least let me interview for the piece on new students?"

"I might be able to handle that", he said with a smile.

Before Kristina could respond, Maxie burst in.

"Oh my god! You will not believe what I just saw." she exclaimed. "Hey Ethan," she said quickly before turning her attention back to Kristina.

"Okay, calm down," Kristina told her. "What did you see?"

"Johnny and he wasn't alone. He was with some skanky looking chick. They were all but making out in the hallway."

"Oh, no. How are we going to tell Lulu?" Kristina asked worriedly.

"I don't know. And you won't believe who the skanky chick is."

"Who?"

"Brook Lynn Aston!" Maxie declared.

"Brook Lynn…" mumbled Kristina as she tried to place who the girl was. Finally it dawned on her, "From elementary school?"

"Yep."

"What's she doing back in Port Charles?", Kristina wondered.

"Well…" Maxie replied with a smirk. "I heard that her parents sent her to live with her grandmother because cause she couldn't stay out of trouble. Something about drugs and being caught with some guy."

"Poor Lulu. I guess we should tell her before she finds out from someone else. Maybe this will finally cure her of her Johnny obsession."

"Hopefully." Suddenly Maxie got an idea. "We should find her someone knew before she finds out about Johnny and Brook Lynn and maybe she won't be devastated." She turned her attention to Ethan who had been silent the whole time.

Realizing what she wanted, Ethan shook his head. "Oh no. I'm not going to help you with your plan to help your friend get over some dude. No way."

"Wimp!" Maxie told him.

Ignoring her, Ethan turned his attention back to Kristina, "Let me know when you want to do that interview."

"Okay," she replied with a smile.

He pointed at Maxie, "I'll meet you outside."

"Thanks for nothing," Maxie told him as he left. When she turned back around she was greeted with an angry stare from Kristina. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Not knowing exactly what to say, Kristina gestured towards the door that Ethan had just exited from.

Finally Maxie got what her friend was trying to say. "Oh! Okay," she said as she threw her hands up in defeat. "Well, we will find a different guy for Lulu."

"Thank you", Kristina said gratefully.

"You're coming to my house right? I have a bunch of ideas for my fashion column."

"Yeah. I've to find Molly though."

"I'm sure she's with Georgie. We find one we find the other."

The girls turned off the lights to the newspaper room, closed the door, and walked off in search of their sisters.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into the front door of her family's lakehouse and found her mother sitting at the table surrounded by piles of papers.<p>

Alexis looked up and smiled at her eldest daughter, "Hi, sweetie. How was the first day of college?"

"It's was good. I went English and Statistics, and then I had lunch at Kelly's with Robin, Claudia, and Lucky. Then I went to my afternoon Psychology class, which I loved by the way."

"I'm glad to hear you had a great first day."

"So what are you doing home so early?" Sam asked as she sat down at the table with her mom.

"Diane has people redoing her office. And it was just too noisy to get anything done. So I decided to come home and work. And I was thinking that when your sisters and Jax get home we could have a family dinner to celebrate the first day of school."

"Oh, ummm…actually Claudia invited Robin and me over to her dorm to hang out and to help find another class. She learned that she wasn't taking enough credits today."

"I would really like to have a family dinner." Alexis told her.

"I know, Mom. And I'm not trying skip out on the family but you promised that as long as I told you where I was going I could have somewhat of a normal college life even though I'm not living on campus."

Alexis let out a sigh but before she could respond her phone rang. Seeing that it was her middle daughter calling, she answered it. "Hey sweetie. When will you be home?"

Sam couldn't hear what Kristina was saying but based on her mother's expression she could tell that her little sister was rambling on about something. "Well, I wanted to have a family dinner but if you and Maxie really need to work on the paper then I guess we'll just have it another night. And yes I agree that it's good for Molly to be out of house and spending time with friends. Okay. Don't stay out too late. I'll see you later. Bye." Alexis hung up the phone and turned to Sam. "Tell Robin and Claudia I said hi."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Mom." She got up to run upstairs and grab a few things but stopped and turned around. "You know Mom. You should go surprise Jax at the Metro Court and have a nice dinner with him. I mean, how often do you get a night to yourself?"

Alexis smiled back at her, "You, know what. That doesn't should like half bad idea."

"Have fun", Sam responded as she continued her journey upstairs.

**Thanks for the reviews. It inspired me to write another chapter. I included some family scenes this time since they were requested. Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Michael Corinthos walked into his mother's office at ELQ. "Hey mom."

Carly looked up from the stack of papers she was going through and gave her eldest son a smile. "Hi, Michael. How was the first day of senior year."

Michael shrugged and plopped down in a chair, "Okay I guess."

"Just okay?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I guess a little better then okay. Definitely better then being a freshman like Morgan."

"Did your brother have a good day?"

"Yeah I think so. I saw him talking to Molly, Georgie, and some other kid when I was leaving. He didn't runaway screaming so I guess that's a good sign."

Carly smiled, "Good. I'm glad both my boys had a good day. I'm also glad that you decided to do the internship here after all."

"Well, you can think Dillon for that. He said it wouldn't be too bad. Personally I think he just didn't want to be stuck here alone."

Laughing, Carly said, "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you are here."

"I hope I like it cause I know it means a lot to you."

"You don't have to like it for me. If you like it you like it and if you don't…well that's okay too."

Michael smiled at her. "Thanks mom. So, where I am supposed to go for this meeting for the interns?"

"The conference room at the end of the hall. Tracy is in charge of the interns. Have fun with that," she laughed.

Michael got up to leave, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Have fun," she told him with a smile as he left her office. Carly was grateful that both her children were doing well. She couldn't believe just how lucky she was since not to long ago she almost lost everything. Pushing those thoughts out of her head she returned to the stack of papers sitting in front of her. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>Brook Lynn Ashton walked to the open door of her grandmother's office, and smirked at the woman sitting at her desk going through a mountainous stack of files. "Hey, Granny."<p>

Tracy Quartermaine looked up at granddaughter with a stony expression. She was not amused by her granddaughter's attempt to push her buttons or by the outfit she was wearing. "You are late." Tracy told her without changing her expression. "And what are you wearing?"

"Chill, Granny. Just because you dress like you're in a convent doesn't mean everyone else has to."

"That outfit is only appropriate if you are going to stand on a street corner."

Brook Lynn rolled her eyes, "You want me to go home and change?"

"No" Tracy responded as she got up and walked to the closet in her office. She pulled out a plain black skirt and a white blouse. "You can go change in the restroom down the hall. You can wear the same shoes. It's the only part of that outfit that doesn't need to be burned", she said as she handed to clothes to a scowling Brook Lynn.

"Are you serious? I'll look like a nun!"

"I am very serious. Go change. I expect to see you in the conference room in 10 minutes. Do not make me come look for you. You won't like the consequences."

Brook Lynn opened her mouth to protest but Tracy cut her off. "Dismissed!", she said with a wave of her hand.

Brook Lynn walked out of the office closing the door behind. She was greeted by the laughter coming from Dillon. "Oh, shut up!" She said as she glared at him. It was weird that Dillon was her uncle since they were the same age and acted more like brother and sister.

"Oh, don't blame me. I tried to warn you. But I do have to thank you for being such a mess. You make me look good in comparison."

"You are _not _welcome."

"Come, on Brook. Haven't you figured it out by now? If you lay low and stay out of trouble, she'll back off and before you know it college will be here and you're free."

"I don't want to be controlled. I hate my parents for sending me here. I hate everything about it."

"You didn't seem to hate it when you were making out with Johnny Zacchara in the hallway."

Brook Lynn gasped, "You saw us?"

"Yeah. And I probably wasn't the only one. You better hope that doesn't get back to mom considering what you were up to in Bensonhurst. She'll lock you in your room for the rest of senior year with armed guards at all entrances."

"Argh! Can this day get any worse?" She wondered as she walked down the hallway towards the restroom.

"Yeah. If you're late for the meeting I would that your day would get much worse", Dillon called after her.

Brook Lynn walked into the women's restroom and leaned against the wall. She couldn't wait until she graduated high school so she could get away from her family.

* * *

><p>"So, where's your roommate?" Sam asked as she took a seat on floor of Claudia's dorm room.<p>

"Class, " Claudia responded as she crossed her legs on her bed.

"You are so lucky that you get to live on campus, " Robin told her as she leaned back in the desk chair.

"Well, I'd rather be in my dorm room at NYU but I guess I should be thankful that I'm not living at home."

"How come your dad let you live on campus? I thought he was really mad about Mexico?" Sam implored.

"He was. But he said something about how living at home would just be punishing him so not being able to go to NYU was punishment enough."

Sam and Robin laughed. "So what was this big problem you needed our help with?" Robin asked. "And it better have nothing to do with convincing Lucky to be your lab partner."

"Yeah you're on your own with that one," Sam retorted.

"It's not that. It's just…I'm just worried about what's going to happen next. Every time we all happy something bad happens."

Sam and Robin's expressions saddened. It did seem like that every time things were going great something would go horribly wrong all at once.

Sam broke the silence, "Claudia, do you remember the pact we made in Mexico?"

"Yeah. That from now on we were going to take the good with the bad and the bad with good," she said with a slight smile.

"That's right," Sam said smiling back. "We have to accept everything that happens even if we don't like it."

"And we can get through it all by being there for each other. We went through a lot in the past year. College and all it's adventures is just one more thing we will help each other through." Robin reminded them.

"I guess you two are right." Claudia said with a smile. "Okay…so that brings us to Confession Time. Spill both of you." Noticing their scowling faces, she added, "It will make me feel better"

Robin and Sam groaned. "No way! You go first," Sam told Claudia.

"Fine," Claudia said as she threw up her hands, "I met a guy."

"You always meet a guy," Robin told her.

"I know, but this one is different. He's mysterious and brooding."

"Didn't mysterious and brooding get us into trouble in Mexico?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Robin laughed, "So does mysterious and brooding have a name?"

"Yes. But I'm not telling you two so you can make fun of me some more."

"Oh, come on, Claudia! Just tell us," Sam asked.

"No. It's your turn Robin." She crossed her arms signaling that she was finished.

"Ugh, fine!" Robin thought for a second, "My biology lab partner is a jerk and I felt the need to drop kick him today. Thankfully I restrained myself."

Sam turned to Claudia, "So, Robin met a guy too." Both girls giggled.

"It's not funny." Robin told them. "And it's your turn Sam."

"Okay," Sam said as she stopped laughing. "Mine isn't about a guy though."

"Spill anyway," Claudia told her.

"I kinda walked into the wrong class today. I was supposed to be in Sociology."

"Walking into the wrong class isn't that bad. What class did you go to instead?" Robin asked her.

Sam looked down at the floor, "Advanced Russian", she mumbled.

Claudia snickered, "So, what did you do?"

Sam looked up at her friends, "Well, the professor came in and started talking…in Russian." Robin giggled. "I didn't know what to do so I just stayed in my seat. And about 15 minutes into the class he looked at me and asked me a question in Russian. So I answered…in Spanish." Both Claudia and Robin laughed, but Sam continued with her story. "He started speaking in English and asked me what I had said. I told him that asked in Spanish 'What did you say?', he looked at and started laughing. Then the whole class started laughing. He told me I was a good sport for staying even though I had no idea what was going on and congratulated me for stumping him with the Spanish. He dismissed the class early and told me that if I wanted to learn a new language to sign up for his Intro to Russian class. So…now I'm taking Russian." She looked at her friends who were trying their best not to burst out laughing. "Are you going to say something?" Sam asked them.

"No," Claudia managed to choked out before she and Robin burst out laughing.

Sam started laughing too. She was glad she had her two best friends to help her through college. She didn't know how she would survive without them.

* * *

><p>Nikolas Cassadine walked into his uncle Stefan's office at Wyndemere. Stefan looked up at his nephew, "Hello, Nikolas. I trust that your first day of classes went well?"<p>

"Yes, Uncle," he said as he sat in the chair across from Stefan. "For the first time in my life I felt normal. It was nice being around regular teenagers."

"You aren't normal or regular. You are a Cassadine. And you should be at Yale not Port Charles University," Stefan said with a scowl.

"Uncle, you agreed that this was my decision and that you would support it."

"Just because I support it does not mean I have to like it."

"Very well, but could you at least keep your disdain to yourself?"

"I'll try," Stefan replied dryly. "So, did you see Samantha today?"

"No. We don't have any classes together and the campus is pretty big so it's easy for me to miss her."

"Well, perhaps I should invite Alexis and her family here for dinner one night."

"Sounds like the nice idea." Nikolas stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get started on enormous amount of reading I was assigned today."

"Alright. I will see you at dinner."

"Yes, Uncle," Nikolas said as he left Stefan's office. Hopefully dinner with his aunt and cousins would convince his rigid uncle that being "normal" wasn't so bad after all.

***Thanks for the reviews. What do you think happened to Carly that caused to her to almost lose everything? Why did Sam, Robin, and Claudia have a "Mexican adventure"? Let me hear your thoughts. As usual please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucky walked towards Kelly's glad that his last class of the day was done and that the week was over. He couldn't believe that his first week of college was done and was looking forward to his first college weekend. He opened the door to Kelly's and was surprised to find his dad behind the counter pouring coffee. "Hey, Dad. In need of some tips?" he jokingly asked him.

"Oh, no Cowboy. Mike isn't feeling well and one of the waitresses decided not to show up for work so…here I am." Luke explained with a shrug.

"Well, do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got a couple of waitresses coming in soon." Luke poured him a cup of coffee. "So how's college going? I've hardly seen you this week."

Lucky picked up the mug and took a sip of coffee. "Okay, so far. I just have a lot of work. I'm glad this week is over though."

"I bet. I do hope you plan on partaking in other college activities besides studying. Well…studying books anyway," Luke told him with a mischievous grin.

Before Lucky could respond the door to Kelly's flew open and Lulu came rushing in.

"Hey, Gum Drop." Luke said to his daughter.

"Hey Dad." She looked at her brother and smiled, "Lucky." Then she turned her attention back to her dad. "I just got your message. Do you need any help?"

Luke shook his head, "As I already told your brother, I've got it handled."

Lulu took a seat at the counter, "Okay, good. Especially since Maxie has informed me that I will be spending the night with her and Kristina celebrating the end of the first week of senior year."

"That's fine," Luke told her and then looked at Lucky. "What are your plans for tonight, Cowboy?"

"I'm gonna check out a few parties tonight. Nothing too crazy I promise."

"I know. I trust you. Besides I think you are the most mature person in this family." Luke told him with a smile.

"Sad but true," Lulu laughed.

Ignoring her, Lucky stood up, "Anyway, I'm gonna go home. I've a got a few things to do before I go out tonight."

Lulu stood up too, "Can you take me to Maxie's later?" she asked her brother.

"Sure, come on," he told her. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Dad," Lulu said with a smile.

"Bye, kiddos. Have fun tonight."

They waved at Luke and then walked out the door. Watching how happy his kids were made him sad that Laura wasn't there to see it.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was sitting on the couch reading a book in the living room when she heard keys in the lock of the front door. She looked up and saw Dante walk in.<p>

"Hey" she told him while closing her book.

"Hey Lizzie," he said as he flopped down in the chair across from her. "Every time I see you there is a book in your hands."

Laughing she told him, "Well, that's the thing about college. They want you to do a lot of reading."

"I am _not_ looking forward to that."

"It's not fun," she warned him before changing the subject, "Where's Cam?"

"He's hanging out with his friend Morgan."

"Oh, yeah. Olivia said something about that earlier."

"All that reading making you forgetful?" he teased.

"Very funny," she laughed. "So, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm just going to hang out with Ethan. Not sure what we are going to do."

"Find some girls to hang out with?" she teased him.

He laughed, "I think he's already found one. I'm still exploring my options."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, since Steve has to work tonight, Olivia is taking me for a girls night out."

"Ma, always wanted a daughter and a sister. Looks like she got both with you."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah, I think I have the best sister-in-law ever. And on that note…I've got to go get ready." She stood up to walk towards the stairs but turned around and pointed at him, "Try not to get into too much trouble tonight," she said with a wink.

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

Elizabeth laughed, then turned back around, and hurried up the stairs.

Dante shook his head and laughed as he watched her run up the stairs. She may be his aunt but since she was only a year older then him she was more like a sister. He was glad to see her smiling more now but was still angry that her smile had been erased to begin with. Pushing the anger away he got up and headed up to his room knowing that being angry would never change things.

* * *

><p>Kristina walked up the front steps of the Scorpio home. She had just dropped off Molly and Georgie at home and then hurried over to meet Maxie. Kristina had the sneaking suspicion that Maxie was up to something because well, Maxie was always up to something. She knocked on the door and smiled when Ethan answered the door. "Hey," she said.<p>

"Hey, come in," he said as he let her in the door. "Maxie is here…some where", he said shaking his head.

Based on Ethan's expression Kristina knew her suspicions about Maxie were right. "What is she up to?"

"I have no idea but she said she needed my help, which for some reason scares me."

"Yeah, well it should."

Before Ethan could question her further, Maxie came down the stairs, "Good you're here," she said to Kristina. "I have a plan on how to help Lulu forget all about Johnny. Follow me," she told them as she headed into the living room.

"Oh, no. She has a plan." Kristina said alarmed.

"This is bad, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh" she said with a nod.

"Should we run?"

"No one is running anywhere," Maxie told them. She pointed to Kristina, "I can out run you. And-" she pointed to Ethan, "I can get you grounded."

"That's low." he said as he glared at her. "I guess we don't have much of a choice," he told Kristina.

"Nope," she replied as the both reluctantly followed Maxie into the living room. "So what's your plan?" Kristina asked her.

"I found the perfect guy for Lulu. And he's going to make her forget all about that loser who broke her heart."

"Okay who is it?" Kristina wanted to know.

Maxie turned and looked at Ethan, "Your friend Dante."

"Oh that's why you need my help," Ethan smirked at her.

"Yes. You said that you were going to hang out with Dante tonight so I need you to bring him to Kelly's where Lulu, Kristina, and I will causally run into the two of you." She told him with a smile.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Kristina asked her.

"Of course it will work as long as Ethan sticks with my brilliant plan."

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice since you are practically blackmailing me," he told her.

"Who's blackmailing who?" a voice asked. All three of them turned around to see Mac Scorpio giving them a questioning look.

Maxie smiled at him, "Hi, Dad. Ummm…no one is blackmailing anyone. Ethan was just making a joke."

Mac looked from his daughter to his nephew trying to figure out what they were up to. He looked over at Kristina, "Hi, Kristina. You're staying here tonight, right? And Georgie is staying with Molly?"

Kristina smiled nervously, "Yes, sir."

He focused on all three teens who were silent and avoiding his gaze. Finally, he asked, "Okay. What are the three of you up to?"

"Nothing" they said quietly.

Mac wasn't buying it and was pretty sure his daughter had involved her cousin and friend in one of her schemes. However, since Maxie's plans usually didn't get too out of hand, he asked them, "Is whatever you are up to illegal?"

"No," they all said shaking their heads.

"Okay. Could somebody possibly get hurt?"

"No," they answered. "Well, not physically," Ethan added.

Kristina snickered while Maxie glared at her cousin.

Mac just shook his head, "Just try not to get into too much trouble," he told them as he headed upstairs.

"We won't Dad," Maxie assured him.

"Uh-huh," he said before disappearing upstairs.

When he was gone, Maxie turned around and sunk down into the couch, "Phew! That was close." She threw a pillow at Ethan. "Way to almost blow our plan."

"You mean your plan," he said.

"Whatever. You're still going to help right?" she asked.

He stood, "Yeah, I'll meet you at Kelly's. I better go", he told them as he walked towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye," they told him.

After he left, Kristina turned to Maxie, "So how do you plan on not making Lulu suspicious? I mean do you really think she's going to buy this whole 'randomly running into Ethan and Dante' thing?"

"Yes," Maxie said with certainty, "because I told her that I needed her help getting you and Ethan together."

"WHAT?" Kristina exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

"Well, because I needed an excuse to explain the random meeting to her," she paused, "and because it's true. You can thank me later."

Kristina leaned back on the couch mortified, "I'll thank you if it works," she told her with smile. "And you better hope your dad doesn't find out or I'll never be able to spend the night at your house again."

Maxie smiled at her, "Don't worry. I think this plan is going to work out excellently." Maxie knew she was right and she couldn't wait to prove it to Kristina and Lulu.

* * *

><p>"Sign here," Alexis told her brother, "and then initial here and here." They were in Stefan's office in Wyndemere and Alexis had brought what seemed like a thousand pages of documents for him to sign.<p>

Stefan did as she said and then asked, "Is that all of them?"

Alexis pulled off her glasses, "We are done. That is all of the new legal paperwork for Cassadine Industries latest acquisition."

"Well, since that is over, can I offer you a drink?"

Alexis shook her head, "No. I should be getting home otherwise I might not have a husband left since he might run away from the two 14-year-old girls who've surely taken over the house by now."

Stefan broke his usual serious demeanor and chuckled, "Molly and her friend can't be that bad, can they?"

"Well, Molly and Georgie are two very overly dramatic high school girls who romanticize everything." Alexis explained.

"Poor Jasper," Stefan responded trying to keep from laughing. "I know Samantha is introducing Nikolas to some of her friends tonight. What is Kristina up to?"

"She's hanging out with Maxie and Lulu," Alexis paused thinking about her middle daughter's recent behavior.

Stefan sensing that something was troubling his sister, asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not wrong. I just get the feeling she's up to something and that it involves a boy," Alexis explained.

"Well, she is a 17-year-old girl. There are going to be boys." He reminded his sister.

"I know. I'm just worried about her becoming secretive and rebellious like Sam did last year. I just- I just don't want anything bad to happen to her or for her to do something stupid." Alexis confessed.

"Kristina is lot more level-headed then Samantha. I can't picture her running off to another country with a boy if that is what you are worried about." Stefan assured.

Alexis sighed, "Even the level-headed ones make mistakes, Stefan."

Stefan looked at her, "Kristina is not Robin either."

Alexis rested her face on her palms, "The night Luke, Jax, and I found the kids in Mexico and they told us that Robin had HIV…I just- I didn't know what to do. What do you say to an 18-year-old who is going to have an extremely hard life because of a decision she made as a naïve teenager?" she paused and pulled herself together before continuing, "When we brought them back to Port Charles I took Robin to the hospital and Mac met us there. I sat with Robin while she told him and I swear, Stefan, the look on his face…learning that Robin was HIV+, it broke him. I know he felt like he failed her. As a parent, you do everything you can to protect your children and when something like this happens to them, I think it's only natural to blame yourself. Like, maybe if you had just done something, said something, it wouldn't have happened."

Stefan thought for a moment, "As much as we want to protect them from all bad things, Alexis, you know that it is not possible. All we can do is guide them in the right direction and hope they learn from their mistakes and the mistakes of others. Some of their mistakes will only have temporary effects whereas others will have life long consequences." ,he smiled at her, "You are a good mother Alexis. And if the worst thing that any of your daughters ever do is runaway to Mexico then I would say that you did a pretty good job of guiding and protecting them."

Alexis smiled at her brother, grateful that he was the level-headed one, "I guess you are right."

"Of course I am. When are you going to learn that I am always right?" he teased her.

Alexis rolled her eyes and laughed, "And that is my cue to leave," she stood up and slid files into her briefcase. "So, I'll see you and Nikolas at my house Tuesday for family dinner?"

"Of course," Stefan replied. "I cannot wait to catch up with my nieces."

"See you Tuesday, then," Alexis responded as she walked out the door.

"Good-bye, Alexis," he said as he watched her leave. He hoped he had calmed her fears about her daughters. Teenagers are not easy that is for sure. He may not have three teenage daughters but his teenaged nephew was about to drive him up a wall and Stefan had do idea what to do about it.

***I thought it was time for some Spencer family scenes and I couldn't resist doing a part with Alexis and Stefan. Do you think Maxie's plan will work? Thanks for all the reviews so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay. How about this?" Claudia asked Sam and Robin as she came out the bathroom in a black halter, jeans, and black wedges.

"It's fine Claud." Sam told her told. Sam and Robin were sitting on Claudia's bed in her dorm room.

Claudia walked over to the mirror on the back of her closet door and studied her reflection. "Maybe I should go with the red top."

"Ugh!" Sam said as she threw up her hands. Claudia had already changed her clothes twenty times and Sam grew tired of the fashion show about ten outfits ago.

Robin just laughed, "By the time she picks out something to wear all the parties are going to be over."

Claudia turned around and glared at Robin, "Very funny."

"Claudia you look great. We need to get going because I told my cousin Nikolas that we would meet up before checking out all the parties. I want to introduce him to my two best friends. Plus, if Lucky runs into him first I'm afraid we will end up spending the night in the ER because those two will try to kill each other."

Robin looked at Sam, "Why exactly do they hate each other?"

Sam shook her head, "It's a long and complicated story. Short version is, Laura had Nik with my uncle Stavros before Luke got her out of the clutches of the Cassadines and she never told Luke about Nik until Lulu got sick. My uncle Stavros was never the nicest person. He used to do horrible things to mom when she was little. Nik and Lulu adore each other but Nik and Lucky have always fought. I think Nik resents Lucky because Laura raised him while Nik never had the opportunity. And after Lulu got better Stefan took Nik back to Greece so he didn't get the chance then and now Laura isn't there for any of them."

Robin shook her head, "I guess I just don't understand it. I couldn't hate Ethan even though my dad and Holly hid him from everyone for years."

"Yeah but you and Ethan aren't Cassadines and Spencers," Sam reminded her with a laugh.

"True." Robin turned her attention back to Claudia, "Speaking of brothers…I saw yours with a girl who looked like her life's motto is 'Gym, Tan, Laundry'. Although I swear I've seen her somewhere before."

"My dad told me that Johnny was dating, and I quote, 'Some cheap looking tart'. He didn't tell me what her name was though."

Sam laughed, "That's because he probably forgot it. It took him years to learn mine and Robin's names."

"Yeah, he's never been good with names. I think he forgets what my name is half the time," Claudia said. "I think he wishes that Johnny was still dating Lulu for the sole fact that he could remember her name."

Sam and Robin laughed. They had been friends with Claudia since middle school but it wasn't until half-way through high school that Anthony Zacchara had learned their names. He was always nice to them when ever they went over by telling them eccentric stories and making sure they had plenty of snacks and movies. He just couldn't remember their names.

"Well, Maxie must know about Johnny's new friend because when I talked to Uncle Mac earlier he said she was cooking up a scheme and had dragged Kristina and Ethan into it." Robin told her friends.

"Maxie's plans never work." Sam reminded her.

"I know but you know Maxie. She'll do anything to help a friend."

Sam nodded, "That's true. She told your uncle that she thought we had gone to Canada when she knew that we were in Mexico." Sam looked over at Claudia, "Are you ready?"

Claudia took one last look in the mirror and then closed the door to the closet, "Yeah. Let's go."

Sam and Robin stood up and the three friends headed out into the hall towards their first college party chatting about their day and laughing.

* * *

><p>Michael walked down the stairs of his family's home, Graystone Manor, and found his dad at his desk talking on the phone.<p>

Sonny saw his and waved him over, "Okay. Thanks Bernie. Bye."

"Work going okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Our supplier in Colombia didn't get the correct quantity we requested so Bernie has been trying to straighten it out."

"That's one of your more popular coffees isn't it?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yeah. And they didn't send us enough." Sonny smiled at his son and asked, "So what are your plans for tonight?"

"A bunch of us are going to hang out at Kelly's."

"Sounds good. Where's your brother and his friend?"

"I think they're outside. They said something about a campfire."

Sonny opened his eyes wide in alarm but before he could panic Michael cut him off.

"Don't worry Dad. I talked them out of it. I actually think they were going for a walk."

"You have any idea where to?"

Michael grinned, "Well we aren't too far from Alexis Davis' lakehouse."

"Are you suggesting that they went to see Alexis' daughter?"

"And her friend." Michael added.

"Uh-huh. Well, I hope you take a cue from your brother and go out and meet some girls too."

Michael grinned again, "Why do you think I'm going to Kelly's?"

Sonny laughed, "Alright. I was just checking."

Michael walked towards the door, "I'll see you later Dad."

"Bye, son." Sonny said as he watched Michael leave. He was glad he had two sons because if he had a teenage daughter she would never leave the house and definitely wouldn't have boys over. He just hoped Morgan and Cam stayed out of trouble and that he didn't get a call from Alexis or Jax about them.

* * *

><p>Dillon heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. He found Brook Lynn on the other side.<p>

"You have to do me a huge favor." Brook Lynn told.

"I don't have to do anything." Dillon told her.

"Please, Dillon. I want to see Johnny tonight and there is no way Granny is going to let me out of the house unless I'm with you." Brook Lynn pleaded.

"I'm not helping you sneak around with some guy."

"What if I helped find you a girlfriend?"

"None of the girls at school like you. So how are you going to find one to go out with me."

"That's just mean."

"But true."

"Dillon, please you have to help me," she pleaded again. "If you don't I'm going to sneak out and make it look like you helped me and then you'll be in trouble too," she threatened.

"Ugh, fine. I'll help you but you owe me big time," he said defeated.

"I'll pay you back don't worry," she told him cheerfully.

"Pay you back for what?" Emily asked from behind Brook Lynn.

Brook Lynn spun around, "Umm…Dillon is loaning me some money so I can go out tonight."

"Uh-huh," Emily said not believing her. She looked at Dillon, "What ever she's talked you into doing, don't do it," she advised.

"It's none of your business, Emily," Brook Lynn told her.

"Can the attitude Brook. Or I'll tell Aunt Tracy that you are up to no good and you'll never be let out of the house again."

"She's not going to listen to you," Brook Lynn said crossing her arms.

"You may be right. But I bet she would believe me over you since you're a known liar. That is after all why you were shipped off to Port Charles." Emily reminded her.

"Emily, can you not say anything this time?" Dillon asked.

Emily eyed her cousin, "For you sure. I won't say anything. But don't say I didn't warn you when she gets you into trouble." And with that Emily turned and left.

"Ugh! Can you believe her?" Brook Lynn said disgusted.

"You should listen to her Brookie. Because if you get me in trouble then this is the last time I'm helping you." Dillon told her before he headed downstairs.

Brook Lynn followed him plotting how she could get out of this house without always having her uncle as a chaperone.

* * *

><p>"Popcorn?" Molly asked.<p>

"Check!" Georgie answered.

"Sodas?"

"Check!"

"Movies?"

"Check!"

"Looks like we are all set then," Molly said as she flopped down on the couch.

Georgie sat down beside her, "Okay, so which movie do you want to watch fir-"

_Bang!_

That girls looked at each other. "What was that?" Georgie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just a raccoon." Molly tried to explain.

_Bang!_

"I don't think that's a raccoon," Georgie said nervously.

"Well, it sounded like it was on the front porch so let's so look out the window," Molly told her trying to remain calm.

Georgie took a deep breath, "Okay,"

Both girls slowly made their way to the front door and carefully peered out the window. Suddenly two masked faces pressed up against the door and yelled, "RAWR!"

"Ahhh!" Molly and Georgie screamed and ran to hide behind the couch.

As they sat hidden behind the couch trying to catch their breaths they heard laughter from the front porch. Molly and Georgie looked at each and shook their heads in disgust. They got up and walked to the door and opened it. Standing there laughing and holding the masks in their hands were Morgan and Cam.

"You two are so NOT funny," Molly told them angrily.

"We thought it was pretty funny," Morgan said in between laughing.

Georgie crossed her arms still brewing with anger, "That's because you are lame and pathetic."

"We weren't the ones that ran away screaming like babies," Cam said still laughing as he and Morgan walked into the house.

"What are you guys doing here anyway," Molly wanted to know.

"We were bored so we decided to play a joke on you as entertainment," Cam explained with a grin.

"Awww…how nice of you. Now that you've entertained yourselves at our expense you can leave," Molly told them still angry.

"Oh, come on, Molly. Can't you take a joke?" Morgan asked.

"It wasn't funny," Georgie reminded him.

"It totally was funny," Cam responded. "What were you two doing anyway?"

"We were going to watch movies," Molly explained.

"So what are we watching?" Morgan asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"I don't remember inviting you two over," Molly told him.

"What's the big deal?" Morgan asked. "Look we're sorry we scared you and we don't it again if you let us stay."

Molly looked over at Georgie who after some thought nodded.

"Fine, you can stay _but_ if you two ever do anything like that to us again, we'll tell Fern Johnson and Jessie Brooks that you two are in love with them," Molly said with a mischievous grin.

Both Morgan and Cam's mouths dropped open while Georgie giggled.

"They're the biggest geeks in the ninth grade," Cam reminded her.

"Exactly," Molly smirked, "take it or leave it."

"Fine, we won't scare you two again as long as you never mention Fern or Jessie again," Morgan relented.

"Deal," Molly said with a satisfied grin. "I guess I should go get more soda and popcorn," she said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Cam followed her, "I'll help you."

"So what movie are we watching," Morgan asked Georgie.

She passed him the DVD, "I guess we'll watch this one first."

"_Carnival of Souls_?"

"It's a horror movie from the 60s," she explained.

"You two were scared of us but you were going to watch a horror movie?" Morgan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Scaring ourselves with a movie and you two scaring us without our knowledge is not the same thing."

"Whatever," Morgan said as he put the movie into the DVD player.

Molly and Cam walked back in with more sodas and popcorn.

"Is the movie in?" Molly asked.

"Yep," Georgie answered.

Morgan hit play and the four friends passed popcorn and sodas while settling onto the couch to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for all the reviews. For the record Sonny is not Kristina's father in this story.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"Why couldn't Lulu just meet us at your house?" Kristina asked Maxie as they walked through the front doors of Kelly's.

Maxie shrugged, "She said she would explain when she got here?"

"You don't think she figured out your plan do you?" Kristina asked slightly worried.

"Will you relax?" Maxie told her as she dropped her purse on a table in the corner. "This plan is totally going to work."

"Maxie your plans never work," Kristina reminded her.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Maxie said with an offended tone.

Before Kristina could respond Lulu burst through the door and rushed over to their table.

"Did you two know?" Lulu asked angrily.

"Know what?" Maxie asked.

"That Johnny was seeing a cheap looking tramp from Brooklyn who's name happens to be Brook Lynn," Lulu responded still angry.

"Oh, here we go," Kristina muttered as she plopped down in a chair.

Maxie took a deep breath, "Yes. We knew."

Kristina looked up at both of them, "Hey, leave me out of this. I wanted to tell her but you convinced me that it would hurt her."

Maxie glared at Kristina and then turned back to Lulu's angry glare, "We-I thought that it would hurt you knowing he had moved on and you were still hoping to get back together."

"Well, that would have been better then being completely blindsided when I saw them together in his car." Lulu explained while on the verge of tears.

Maxie and Kristina exchanged regretful glances.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. We just didn't know how to tell you," Kristina told her.

"It doesn't matter," Lulu said shaking her head. "I feel so stupid."

"You are not stupid." Maxie reminded her. "You just wanted the wrong guy. So we are going to help you find the right guy." No way Maxie was letting her plan fail now.

"How are you going to find a guy for me too? I thought we were going to help Kristina with your cousin?" Lulu asked.

Kristina buried her face in her hands, "Great now everyone in Kelly's knows."

Lulu looked down at her friend, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Kristina said with a weak smile. "I guess we're even now."

Lulu laughed, "Yep. Do you guys want something to drink?"

Kristina and Maxie nodded, "Yeah," they both said.

Lulu walked away to get them some drinks, while Maxie flopped down in the chair across from Kristina. "Crisis averted," she declared with a smile.

"Well, that's good," Kristina said looking at the entrance to Kelly's, "cause they're here."

Lulu walked back over to the table with a tray of drinks, "Hey, who's the guy with your cousin?" She asked Maxie.

Both Kristina and Maxie's eye's widened and they looked up at Lulu. Lulu took one look at her friends' faces and realized that she hadn't been privy to the whole plan. "You planned on setting me up with a guy before telling me about Johnny and Brook Lynn?" she hissed at them before turning on her heel and rushing towards the restroom.

Kristina gave Maxie a look that asked _what do we do now?_ Maxie jumped up to follow Lulu. She gestured her head towards Ethan and Dante, "Make small talk. Be nice. You'll be fine."

"What?" Kristina worriedly whispered at her as Maxie left.

Kristina looked over at the guys and groaned. She laid her head on the table. Just as she figured, Maxie's plan was falling apart.

* * *

><p>"So where is this party again?" Sam asked as she, Robin, and Claudia walked down the sidewalk of a street a few blocks from campus. Darkness had settled over everything that wasn't illuminated by the street lights.<p>

"Not much further," Claudia answered. "But we need to cross the street."

"Hey, there's Lucky," Robin said as the girls crossed the street

"Lucky!" Claudia yelled.

Lucky looked up from his cell phone and waved at the three petite brunettes coming towards him. "About time you showed up," he told them with a grin.

"You know for a guy who's about to walk into a party with three chicks you're kind of a jackass," Sam told him.

Knowing he was outnumbered, Lucky quickly apologized, "Sorry."

"So everyone ready to party?" Claudia asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Wait," Sam said as she glanced up and down the street, "I promised Nik we would meet him nearby but I don't see him anywhere."

"His tea time probably ran over," Lucky replied dryly.

Sam glared at him, "He's my cousin and your brother. Would it kill you to be civil?"

"It might." Lucky told her. "And he's my half-brother. We weren't raised together as brothers so I don't plan on being his brother now. If he left Port Charles tomorrow I would throw the next big party."

"That's real nice Lucky," Robin said as she walked away shaking her head in disgust.

"Could you at least refrain from making I-hate-my-half-brother-because-I-wasn't-raised-with-him comments in front of the person who doesn't hate her half-brother that she wasn't raised with?" Sam asked.

"It's different for Robin," Lucky explained, "she and Ethan weren't raised to hate each other because their families were trying to kill each other."

"I don't need a Cassadine-Spencer family history lesson," Sam reminded him. "I'm just asking you not to be a jerk in front of your friend. Or if you insist on being a jerk then sit down with Robin and actually explain why you feel the way you feel."

"Fine." Lucky said with a sigh, "I promise not to get into a fight with Nik or pick on him tonight."

Sam shook her head, "Well, it's a start. Come on," she said as the drug Lucky over to where Claudia and Robin were standing.

"Sam!" a voice called.

Sam turned around and spotted her cousin Nikolas. She smiled at him, "Hey, Nik."

Nik gave her a hug and then Sam turned around to introduce him to her friends. "Robin, Claudia, this is my cousin Nikolas Cassadine. Nik these are my friends Robin Scorpio and Claudia Zacchara. And you know Lucky." Sam said.

"Nice to meet you both," Nik said to Robin and Claudia. "Lucky," he said acknowledging his brother. Lucky in turn ignored him.

"It's nice meet you too," Robin said.

Claudia glanced down at the ground hoping the darkness hid the red color she felt creeping up her face, "Hey," she muttered. She pulled herself together and said, "So, if you all follow me we can go check out this party. And if it's lame we can always find another one," she said with a little laugh.

"Okay, you lead the way then," Sam said as she fell into step between Nik and Robin.

Claudia looped her arm through the still silent Lucky's arm and started walking down the sidewalk. She knew being near Lucky would keep her from having to talk to Nikolas Cassadine.

* * *

><p>Ethan looked over at the table that his cousin and Lulu had made a mad dash from. Kristina still had her head laying on the table probably regretting getting caught up in Maxie's scheme he guessed.<p>

"Well, that was weird," Dante said referring to the strange scene he had just witnessed between the three girls.

"Yeah," Ethan said before shifting his attention back to Kristina. "Umm, look I'll be right back," he told his friend.

"Alright. I'm gonna go grab something to drink," Dante said as he headed towards the counter.

Ethan walked over to the table and sat down across from Kristina, "Kristina?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" she said without picking her head up.

Ethan chuckled, "Kristina, look at me."

She sat up and propped her head up on her hands, "How do I always get roped into Maxie's crazy plans?"

Ethan shrugged, "Well, she blackmailed me. I guess Maxie just has a way of getting people to do things against their better judgment."

"Yeah, well next time she comes up with a scheme remind me to run," Kristina asked with a slight laugh.

"We could run now."

Kristina laughed, "As tempting as that is I don't think we should leave Dante alone. He has no idea what Maxie can do."

"That's true," Ethan said. "We leave him and Lulu here with Maxie and she'll be picking out their china pattern next week."

Kristina shook her head and laughed. Maybe Maxie's plan wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Lulu, will you please come out," Maxie begged from outside the bathroom stall.<p>

"I would say that I can't believe you would do this but that would be a lie," Lulu said still angry.

"You're mad because I set you up with a cute guy? Really?" Maxie asked trying to figure out who gets mad about that.

Lulu shook her head, "That's not the point. Does this guy even know why he's here? And how did you rope Ethan into this?"

"His name is Dante," Maxie informed her. "And I kind of blackmailed Ethan into going along with it," she confessed.

"Oh, this just gets better," Lulu said as she leaned up against the stall door. "Does he know you are trying to hook him up with Kristina?"

"No, but he totally likes her I can tell. I have a sixth sense for these things." Maxie explained.

"Yeah, well that sixth sense is going to get you in major trouble one day," Lulu told her.

"Is that day today?" Maxie asked but Lulu didn't say anything. "No? That's what I thought. So are you going to come out or not?"

Lulu turned around and unlatched the door, "Fine!" she said as the flung the door open. "I'll go meet this guy. But I'm only doing it for Kristina."

"What do you mean you are doing it for it Kristina?" Maxie asked puzzled.

"Just because my love life sucks doesn't mean I should mess up hers," Lulu explained as she washed her hands.

Maxie clapped and grinned, "Finally! Look it wouldn't hurt you to give Dante chance you know."

Lulu sighed, "I'll try."

Maxie grinned some more, "That's all I ask."

"Uh-huh," Lulu said as she walked out of the restroom.

Maxie followed her relieved that her plan hadn't blown up in her face after all. Now after she gets Lulu settled with Dante and Kristina with Ethan she can work on finding herself a guy for the night.

* * *

><p>Sam made her way through the crowd in the noisy, music filled living room of the house she was in towards Robin. When she finally reached her friend she handed her a red plastic cup filled with beer.<p>

"Thanks," Robin said as she took a sip and made a face. "Definitely not the tequila we had in Mexico," she said with a laugh.

Sam took a sip out of her own cup, "I don't remember what the tequila tasted like but I'm guessing it was better then this." She looked around, "Where are Claudia, Lucky, and Nik?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know about Lucky and Nik but Claudia said something about finding the Jell-O shots."

Sam shook her head and laughed, "We should probably find her."

Robin nodded, "Yeah," she said just as a tall guy with dark hair bumped into her causing her to spill her drink.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Robin said as she shook the beer off her wet hand before looking up at the guy, "You've go to be kidding me," she said when she saw who the guy was.

"Hey Robin," the guy said with a smirk, "I didn't think I would see you out at a party. You seem more like the type to stay in and read a book."

Sam glared at the guy, "I take it you know this jackass?"

"Unfortunately," Robin said. "He's my lab partner." She looked at her friend, "Sam meet Patrick Drake. Patrick this is my friend Sam Davis."

"Nice to meet you," Patrick said to Sam.

Sam continued to glare at him and said, "We should go find Claudia."

"Yeah," Robin said.

Before Sam and Robin could leave a blonde girl walked up and put her hand on Patrick's shoulder. She smirked at Robin, "Hey Robin. I'm surprised to see you here. Doesn't seem like your kind of scene."

Sam looked at Robin, "Is there a major in jackass that I don't know about?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Sam, "It's called pre-med. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to have heard of it."

Robin closed her eyes and said a prayer to herself because she knew what was coming next.

Sam threw her shoulders back and stepped closer to the blonde girl, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Lisa Niles."

"Samantha Davis," she said as she stepped closer to Lisa. "Actually Lisa, I have heard of the pre-med program. Not only is my best friend Robin in it but my stepfather, Jasper Jacks, and my uncle, Stefan Cassadine, are major contributors to it's funding." Sam couldn't help but notice Lisa's smugness fade when she learned Sam was a Cassadine. "So if you are looking for someone to out-bitch then I suggest you find a new target."

"Whatever," Lisa mumbled as she huffed and walked away.

Patrick looked over at the two brunettes and said, "I'll see you on Monday, Robin. Nice meeting you Sam." He turned and walked away following Lisa's trail.

Robin laughed, "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey, what's the point of being a Cassadine-Jacks if I can't use it to knock smirky bitches down a peg or two," Sam said with a satisfied grin.

"Well, thank you Miss Samantha Davis-Cassadine-Jacks," Robin said before turned and scanned the room. "We really should find Claudia or Nik or Lucky."

"Yeah," Sam replied noticing that a lot of people were heading towards the basement she pulled Robin in that direction.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs in the basement they discovered why so many people were in the basement.

"Oh my god!" Sam said almost dropping her cup.

Robin gasped and covered her face with her dry hand. Well at least they found one of their friends.

***Thanks for the reviews. I promise I will reveal why Robin, Claudia, Sam, and Lucky went to Mexico eventually but a lot of things happened in Mexico that I want to reveal first.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, my god!" Sam repeated while covering her eyes with her empty hand.

Robin lowered her hand from her mouth, "Well, at least we know where Claudia is now," she said with a weak laugh.

They had found Claudia alright. There at a table in the basement of the house where the party they were attending was a drunken Claudia on top of the table dancing surrounded by a bunch of equally drunken college guys.

Robin looked at Sam, "Ummm…what do we do?"

Sam uncovered her eyes and shook her head, "Well…" she said as she gestured to where her drunk friend was dancing, "we have to get her down from there."

Robin scoffed, "Easier said then done."

Lucky appeared next Sam, "There you two are. I turn around for five seconds and everyone disappears. Where's Claudia?"

Without saying a word, Sam and Robin both pointed to the table where Claudia was still dancing.

Lucky's gaze followed where the girls were pointing and his eyes widened in shock at seeing what his long time friend was doing. "What is she doing up there?"

"Practicing for a career as a stripper?" Sam said sarcastically.

"How are we going to get her down from there?" Lucky asked still in shock.

"We're working on it," Robin replied still trying to figure out how to get Claudia down without starting a fight or her hurting her friend.

Sam took a deep breath, "Here take this," she said as she handed Lucky her half-full cup. She threw her shoulders back, "I'm gonna go get her."

"Good luck," Robin called after her.

Sam made her way through the crowd until she finally got to an open spot next to the table. "Claudia!" she yelled at her drunken friend.

Claudia turned around and looked down at Sam, "Hey Sammy!" she yelled as she continued to dance.

"Claudia get down from there!" Sam demanded.

"Not yet Sammy!" she said as she continued to dance.

Sam took a deep breath and decided to change tactics, "They're doing keg stands upstairs and I thought you might want to try it."

That got Claudia's attention and she stopped dancing, "Keg stands? I'm totally in."

Sam grinned, "Well, come on before they empty the keg."

Claudia jumped off the table and the guys around the table all groan, "Sorry boys! But I've got to go," she said as Sam pulled her away from the table.

Sam started to lead Claudia back over to where Lucky and Robin were, trying to figure out she was going to get Claudia to forget about doing a keg stand now.

* * *

><p>Dante looked over at the table where Ethan had sat down with a petite brunette. When they first came in and he saw the pretty girl with long blonde hair run out he thought she had been the girl his friend was interested in. Now he realized it was the cute brunette. Just then the pretty blonde appeared in front him behind the counter where she poured herself a cup of coffee.<p>

"You know if you did that in New York City the waitresses would probably beat you with the coffee pot," he told her with a laugh.

She smiled at him, "Well, since my family owns the place I think I'm safe."

Dante smiled back at her, "In that case I guess you will be fine."

"Did you want a cup?" she asked holding up the pot.

"Sure," he told her.

As she poured him a cup of coffee she asked, "You go to Port Charles High, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Dante," he told her as she sat the coffee cup in front of him.

"Lulu," she said as she took a sip out of her cup.

"Lulu?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed, "It's short for Lesley Lu."

"Well, Lesley Lu. Thanks for the coffee." He nodded his head in the direction of Ethan and Kristina who had been joined by Maxie. "I came with my friend but it looks like he's otherwise occupied. Assuming that his cousin doesn't ruin it for him."

Lulu shook her head, "Don't worry about Maxie. She knows how to read people and will easily know when it's her cue to leave."

"Well since my friend and your friends are occupied would you mind having your cup of coffee with me?" he asked with a smile.

Lulu grinned, "That sounds great. Do you like chocolate chip cookies?"

"Who doesn't?"

Lulu laughed, "Well, I'll grab us some and be right back." Lulu walked in the kitchen to grab some cookies and was amazed to find herself smiling despite how angry she had been minutes earlier. Maybe Maxie was right and she should give Dante a chance after all.

* * *

><p>"Don't go in there!" Georgie yelled at the screen.<p>

Molly buried her face in her hands, "Did she go in?" she asked.

"Yep," Cameron answered. "She is so gonna die."

"Don't these girls know that you never go into a dark room alone while asking the killer if he's there?" Georgie said while shaking her head. "Yeah, like the psychotic killer is going to tell you he's in there."

"But if the characters weren't stupid then there wouldn't be any slasher movies," Morgan pointed out.

"Is she dead yet?" Molly asked with her face still buried in her hands.

"Not yet," said Cameron while he ate the last of his popcorn.

"Get out of there stupid!" Georgie yelled at the screen again.

"Too late!" Cameron said as the killer stabbed the young woman in the movie.

"Ewww!" Morgan said while half-laughing and half-crinkling his nose in disgust.

"She was too stupid to live anyway," Georgie said shaking her head.

"Yep," Cameron agreed. "Can I pause it? I'm out of popcorn."

"Sure. I could use some more too," Georgie said as she held up her empty bowl. She looked over at her friend, "You okay, Mol?"

Molly finally removed her face from her hands and nodded weakly, "Yeah. I'm good. Can you bring me another soda?"

Georgie smiled at her, "Sure." She tapped Cameron's shoulder, "Come on, let's go get some more popcorn and soda."

"Alright," Cameron said as he picked up his empty bowl and followed Georgie into the kitchen.

After they left, Morgan looked over at Molly and asked, "If you hate horror movies why did you agree to a marathon of them?"

Molly took a deep breath and shrugged, "Because Georgie loves them. And since she's my guest I let her pick." Molly paused and smiled devilishly, "But that's okay because I plan on getting her back by making her watch romantic historical movies next time."

Morgan made a disgusted face, "Yeah Georgie definitely has better taste in movies."

Molly rolled her eyes, "So what kind of movies are you favorite?"

Morgan grinned, "Action movies. You know where stuff is getting blown up all the time and lots of shooting happens. And the good guy always wins and saves the day."

Molly nodded, "You know action movies have a lot in common with romance movies."

Morgan shook his head, "No way. They're nothing alike."

"Sure they are," Molly countered. "Doesn't the hero in the action movie always get the girl?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same thing at all," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah it kind of is."

"No way."

"They're totally similar."

"No they're not!"

"_Argh!_"

Both Morgan and Molly yelled and jumped up from the couch. They had been so busy arguing that they hadn't noticed Georgie and Cameron walk up behind them.

"That was not funny!" Molly yelled at them.

Cameron and Georgie were laughing so hard they couldn't talk.

"That was not cool," Morgan said angry that he had been scared of something so stupid.

"It was hysterical," Georgie said through her laughter.

"Georgie!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry," Cameron said still laughing, "it was my idea."

"And you just went along with it?" Molly asked her friend.

Georgie stopped laughing a little, "Well, maybe if you two weren't so busy _talking_ then we wouldn't have been able sneak up on you."

"Uh-huh," Cameron said still laughing.

"We were just talking about movies," Morgan said.

"Sure," Georgie said as she sat down on the couch.

"Whatever," Molly said sinking down onto the couch. "Let's just finish the movie."

"Alright," Cameron said as he pushed play.

The movie resumed while Georgie and Cameron continued to snicker to themselves both knowing that it was better for their friends to be slightly angry at them then for Molly and Morgan to know what just happened in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know how you pulled it off," Kristina told Maxie as she glanced over at the counter where Lulu and Dante were sitting and talking.<p>

"Because I told you I knew what I was doing," Maxie said with a satisfied grin.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Kristina apologized before changing the subject. "Okay, I'm starving."

"Me too," Ethan said still not believing that Maxie's plan actually worked.

"You want a menu," Kristina asked Maxie.

"Actually," Maxie said eyeing the guys that just walked into Kelly's, "I think I'm gonna go mingle."

Following her friend's gaze, Kristina raised her eyebrow and asked, "With Dillon Quartermaine and Michael Corinthos? Since when are you friends with them?"

Maxie looked at Kristina, "Hey, there is no time like the present to make new friends."

Kristina laughed, "Well, go be a social butterfly then."

"Later, kiddos," Maxie told them as she stood.

"Have fun," Ethan said as his cousin left. He looked at Kristina, "Should we worry?"

Kristina shook her head, "Maxie will be fine."

"No, I meant Dillon and Michael."

"Oh," Kristina said looking over at the table where Maxie had sat down with the boys. "Yeah, they don't stand a chance against Maxie."

They both laughed and flipped their menus open. One of Maxie's plans was over so she was probably working on her next one already.

* * *

><p>Nikolas glanced around the crowded room looking for his cousin and her friends but didn't see any of them. He pulled out his phone to send her a text message to find out where she was but noticed she had already sent him one.<p>

_Claudia got wasted. We're taking her home. Enjoy the party._

Nikolas felt certain that Claudia's drunken state was the result of finding out that he was the cousin of one her friends and the half-brother of another friend. If he had known then he wouldn't-

His thought was caught short when he bumped into a girl with dark blonde hair and caused her to drop her drink. "I am so sorry," he told her.

She shook her head and laughed. Tucking her hair behind one ear, she looked up at him, "It's okay. In this crowd it's bound to happen."

"Well, at least let me get you another drink," Nikolas offered as he picked her cup off the floor.

"Ummm…that's okay. The line at the keg wasn't that long," she said nervously.

Nikolas could have kicked himself. Of course she wouldn't take a drink from a complete stranger. In an attempt to recover, he told her, "I meant I would go with you to get another drink because-" he held up his almost empty cup, "I need a refill too."

She smiled at him, "That would be great."

"Alright, let's go then," he said with a laugh. "I'm Nikolas by the way."

She smiled at him, "Emily," she said as they walked towards the kitchen where the keg was.

***Thanks for all the reviews. What's up with Nikolas and Claudia? What are Georgie and Cameron hiding from their friends? Are you surprised that Maxie's plan actually worked?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh!" Sam cried, "Claudia please stand up," she pleaded with her drunken friend.

"I am standing," Claudia slurred as she leaned over.

"Where is Lucky?" Robin asked as she and Sam attempted to hold Claudia up.

"He said he had to go find out which rooms are empty and get the key," Sam said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and shifted Claudia's arm.

The three friends had brought Claudia to the rooms above Kelly's because she was too drunk to walk into her dorm. Getting written up for being drunk in the dorms during the first week of school would have gotten Claudia kicked out of the dorms and she would have had to go before the University Review Council.

"I still don't know how she got so drunk in an hour," Robin said while still trying to keep Claudia from falling over. "She must have done a dozen Jell-O shots to get like this."

"I can hear you guys," Claudia mumbled.

"Yeah well it's not like you will remember it tomorrow," Sam muttered.

"What?" Claudia asked giving Sam a sideways glance.

Lucky came back up the stairs and held up a key, "Room 6."

Sam and Robin looked across the hall at the door with the number 6 on it and groaned. They were exhausted from getting Claudia up the stairs while Lucky went in search of a key.

Without saying anything Lucky handed Robin the key, bent down and picked Claudia up throwing her over his shoulder. Robin unlocked the door and turned on the lights. Lucky took Claudia into the room and laid her on the bed. He turned and looked at Robin and Sam. "For someone who is 5'2" she is awfully heavy," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I heard that," Claudia muttered as she turned on her side and looked at Lucky. She grinned mischievously, "This is like Mexico."

"Yeah, only then we were all wasted off tequila," Sam said shaking her head.

Lucky shook his head. He was pretty sure that is not what Claudia meant. "Okay, I'm hungry and she needs to drink about a gallon of water," he said pointing at Claudia. "One of you want to go downstairs and grab some food?" he asked his two sober friends.

Robin and Sam looked at each and Robin said, "I'll go. Any special requests?"

"Tequila!" Claudia said as she sat up.

Lucky, Sam, and Robin exchanged glances and then all looked at Claudia, "NO!" they said in unison.

Robin laughed then walked out the door towards the stairs in search of food. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured spending her first weekend at college.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry sweetheart," Olivia apologized to Elizabeth.<p>

"It's not your fault that a pipe decided to burst at the Metro Court," Elizabeth reminded her as they stood outside Kelly's. "Look Dante is right there," she said pointing to where her nephew was seated at the counter.

Olivia looked inside where her first born son was sitting with a pretty blonde, "Yeah and it looks like he's made a new _friend_."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, did you really think he was just going to hang out with Ethan?"

"Maybe I should go in and say hi," Olivia said still staring at her son and the girl he was with.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Ummm…how about I go inside and meet Dante's new friend and you go to the Metro Court and check on the wet floors."

Olivia turned her attention back to Elizabeth, "I guess I shouldn't embarrass my son, huh?"

Elizabeth nodded and laughed, "Probably not."

"Okay I'm going to go and see how many guests I need to move to new rooms," Olivia paused, "Are you going to be okay?"

Elizabeth smiled at her, "I will be fine. Dante is in there and he can give me a ride home."

Olivia took a deep breath, "Alright. Go on. Have fun. Make some friends."

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed, "Bye Olivia," she said as she turned and walked into Kelly's. She walked up to the counter where Dante was sitting, "Hey Dante."

Dante turned and looked at her, "Hey Lizzie," he said as he pointed to Lulu, "This is Lulu." Then he pointed to Elizabeth, "Lulu this is my aunt Elizabeth."

"Your aunt?" Lulu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yeah, it's a little weird.

"It's not that weird," a voice beside her said.

Elizabeth, Dante, and Lulu turned and looked at the young blond man next to Elizabeth.

"My niece is the same age as me," he explained to the trio.

"Yeah, I've heard all about your _niece_, Dillon," Lulu told him.

Dillon glared at her, "Doesn't look like you care that much Lulu," he shot back as he glanced at Dante.

Elizabeth and Dante exchanged confused glances.

Lulu glared back at Dillon, "You know it's getting a little crowded at the counter," she said before turning her attention to Dante, "why don't we go get a table?" she asked him.

"Sure," Dante said as he stood still a little confused. "Are you going to need a ride?" he asked Elizabeth to which she nodded yes.

"It was nice meeting you, Elizabeth," Lulu told her.

"You too," Elizabeth said as Lulu and Dante left. She glanced over at Dillon after the other two had left.

"Uh, it's a long story," he tried to explain.

Elizabeth shook her head, "It's none of my business," she told him.

"Have you two been helped?" a waitress asked them.

"Uh, no. Can I get some coffee?" Dillon asked her.

"Sure. And you Miss?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Coffee would be great," Elizabeth told her.

They both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Elizabeth decided to take Olivia's advice about making friends. She turned and looked at Dillon, "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth Webber."

"Dillon Quartermaine," he told her with a smile.

The waitress sat their coffees in front of them. "Quartermaine?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you related to Emily Quartermaine?" she asked before picking up her coffee cup.

"Yeah. She's my cousin," he said as he took another sip.

Elizabeth took a sip of her own coffee, "She's my biology lab partner," she explained.

"Oh. So you go to PCU. That's why I haven't seen you around school," Dillon said as he sat his coffee cup down. "So how come you aren't out partying like all other PCU students?"

"Uh…" Elizabeth said while she searched for the answer of why she was in a diner with mostly high school students.

Noticing he caught her off guard, Dillon told her, "You know what. It's none of my business," he looked at her and came up with a new topic, "you know this place has the best cookies in town."

"I have heard rumors of these amazing cookies," she said with a laugh.

"Well, let me see if I can get the waitress to bring us some," he said as he looked around for their waitress.

"Sounds good," Elizabeth said as she took another sip of coffee. Making friends wasn't so hard after all. Even if they were high schoolers.

* * *

><p>"So why does Dillon hate me?" Maxie asked Michael.<p>

"He doesn't hate you," Michael tried to convince her.

"He jumped up from the table time I sat down. Feels like hate to me," Maxie said she flipped through her menu.

Michael relented, "Okay, maybe he hates you a little bit."

"I knew it," Maxie scoffed. "Any ideas why he randomly hates me?"

Michael groaned. He knew he might as well tell her because there was no way she was letting it go. "It might have something to do with the rumors you spread about his niece, Brook Lynn."

"I did no such thing," Maxie said in an offended tone.

"Really?" Michael asked not buying her act.

Knowing she had been caught, "Okay, I may have started one or two rumors about her. But that's no reason to hate someone," she said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Okay," he said as he leaned forward, "what if Dillon started rumors about Robin or Georgie? Or even Kristina and Lulu?" he asked as he gestured to her friends. "What would you do to him?"

"I would destroy him!" she declared before realizing what Michael was getting at. "Oh," she said as she nodded, "I guess I should be more careful about what I say about people. But I won't apologize. She did make my friend look stupid."

"No," Michael said shaking his head, "that was Johnny. Be mad at him. He made Lulu look stupid and is probably using Brook Lynn anyway."

"He is kind of a jackass," Maxie said realizing that Michael was right.

"It took you this long to figure that out?" he asked with grin.

Maxie glared at him and pointed her index finger at him, "Remember who you are talking to Michael Corinthos," she said with a devilish smile.

Michael decided that it would be in his best interest to change the subject, "So do you want something to eat or drink?"

Maxie laughed, "Yes. All this scheming, plotting, and rumor spreading has made me quite hungry."

Michael laughed and waved a waitress over. He decided to use this conversation as a reminder to never get on Maxie Scorpio's bad side.

* * *

><p>Robin was putting sandwiches and fries in bags to make it easier for her to carry back upstairs. She decided to take a quick peek out in the dining room to see if she should spot her brother or cousin. She saw Maxie sitting at a table with Michael Corinthos. She spotted Lulu sitting with Ethan's friend Dante. Finally she saw her brother sitting at a table with Kristina. Robin laughed, it was good thing she came down here instead of Sam.<p>

"What are you doing back here?" Maxie asked her.

Robin jumped a little because she hadn't noticed Maxie get up from her table and walk back to the kitchen. "Uh, getting some food," Robin told her.

"For what? An army?" Maxie asked eyeing all the bags Robin had.

Robin laughed, "No, for Lucky, Claudia, Sam, and me."

Maxie raised her eyebrow and looked at her puzzled.

"Claudia got a little wasted so we brought her back here so she wouldn't get in trouble," Robin explained.

"Sounds like someone had a little too much fun tonight," Maxie said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Robin said laughing. She studied Maxie for a second and asked, "So do you want to explain to me what my little brother is doing with my best friend's little sister?"

Maxie glanced back at the table where Ethan and Kristina were sitting, "Looks like he's trying to make sure he gets to first base."

"Eww," Robin said shaking her head. "Don't talk about my brother like that."

Maxie laughed, "Hey, you asked."

"Yeah, I should have known better," she said before looking at the table where Michael was still sitting, "Without the baseball analogies, what's going on with you and Michael Corinthos?"

"We're just talking," Maxie said innocently.

"Uh-huh," Robin said teasingly.

"Don't you have a drunken friend to tend to?" Maxie asked her cousin in an attempt to get the attention off herself.

Robin laughed, "Go have fun. But not too much fun," she said half-jokingly and half-seriously.

Maxie turned to leave, "I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah," Robin said as picked up a pot of coffee. She watched Maxie rejoin Michael and smiled. At least someone is having fun tonight she thought. She gathered up the bags of food and headed upstairs. Maybe next weekend would be different.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for the reviews. I've been recently inspired to write on this story so I've been able to get some chapters written in only a few days. I used the rules my university (it was a dry campus) had to explain why they took Claudia to Kelly's instead of back to her dorm. I think this was the first MaxieRobin scene. I can't believe I hadn't had them interact yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, I guess Maxie's not home yet," Kristina said to Ethan as they arrived back at the dark Scorpio house.

"They left before us," Ethan said as they walked around to the back of the house. "Michael better not try anything with her.'

Kristina laughed as she sat down on the bench on the back porch, "I'd worry about Maxie trying something with him."

Ethan shook his head and sat down beside her, "I went my whole life being an only child and now I have a sister and two cousins who are like sisters and suddenly I'm this completely overprotective guy."

Kristina laughed again, "I think being overprotective is a requirement when you have siblings. I'm the same way with Molly and Sam. And Sam is very overprotective of Molly and me."

"I'm still getting used to it all," he told her.

"So are you liking America so far?" she asked changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah, it's not as hard as I thought it was going to be," he said as he leaned back on the bench, "although I'm completely lost in American History."

Kristina laughed, "I guess learning the entire history of another country can't be easy."

Ethan shook his head, "Not at all," he paused for a second, "but at least I've made some friends."

"Like Dante?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back at her, "And you."

Kristina tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down at the ground trying to think what she should say next, "It's really nice out here tonight," she said as she leaned back on the bench while inwardly kicking herself for saying something so stupid.

Ethan studied her for a second, "Yeah, it is," he said and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Dillon leaned up against his car as he called Brook Lynn. It rang several times before her voicemail kicked in.<p>

"_Hey it's Brook Lynn. Leave me a message and I may get back to you._"

"You better get back to me," he hissed into the phone. "You have 30 minutes to call me back or meet me outside Kelly's or else I'm going straight home and telling mom what you've been up to." He snapped the phone close and angrily opened the door to his car. He should have listen to Emily about going along with Brook Lynn's plan, he thought as he sank into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Dante and Lulu walked down the sidewalk towards her house. After taking Elizabeth back to his house, they had decided to just walk to Lulu's house since it was only a couple of blocks away. After walking in silence for a couple of minutes, Dante finally asked, "So what guy is Maxie trying to distract you from?"<p>

Lulu stopped and looked at him in shock, "How did you know?" she asked somewhat bewildered.

Dante chuckled, "Maxie is a lot of things but subtle is not one of them. I'm guessing she used Kristina to get Ethan to go along with it."

Lulu laughed, "She did tell me that she blackmailed him."

Dante laughed too, "Well, I don't like being deceived but I think in this case I'll let it slide."

She looked at him regretfully, "I'm sorry, Dante. Maxie was just trying to help me. And if it makes you feel any better I'm a little mad at Maxie for involving Kristina and Ethan in her scheme," she tried to explain. "She was trying to take my mind off my ex-boyfriend Johnny and I'm sorry she used you to do it."

Dante shrugged, "It's okay. I had fun tonight.

Lulu smiled at him, "Me too," she said as they continued walking.

They finally reached her house and walked up the steps to the front porch. Lulu smiled at him, "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," he said with a grin. He looked around at the dark house, "Is anyone home?" he asked her.

"Well, Lucky is probably still out enjoying college life and my dad owns the Haunted Star casino so he'll be there until 3 in the morning probably," she said purposely not mentioning her mom because she wasn't exactly sure how to explain that one.

"Well, I'll wait here until you get inside and turn on a light," he said as he moved so she could unlock the door.

Lulu looked at the door and was surprised that she didn't want to go in right then. She turned and looked at Dante.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh," Lulu said as she tried to figure out what to say to keep him from leaving. Finally, she decided to go with what she wanted to do. She stepped closer to him and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Why are all these girls in these movies so stupid?" Georgie asked as she rolled her eyes at the dumb teenage girl running around the woods where yet another psycho killer roamed.<p>

"Cause then no one die and they could catch the killer in five minutes," Cameron reminded her.

"Is she dead yet?" Molly asked. Once again she had her face buried in her hands.

"Not yet," Morgan informed her.

"He's behind you moron!" Georgie yelled at the screen.

The girl in movie turned around and screamed as the killer raised his knife to kill her. At that moment the front door to the lake house swung open and all four teens yelled and jumped up from the couch. The lights came on to reveal Alexis and Jax standing in the door way.

"That's funny," Jax said staring at the two boys, "I don't remember them being part of this movie night deal," he said.

"We're sorry, Mr. Jacks," Cameron said nervously.

Alexis nudged her husband with her elbow and smiled at the teens, "Honey, you're scaring them."

"Good," Jax told her not taking his eyes off the boys, "And I don't think Commissioner Scorpio would appreciate us leaving his daughter alone in our house with boys."

"We were just watching movies," Molly tried to explain.

"That's not the point Molly," Alexis told her. "We assumed that you and Georgie were going to be watching movies alone. You didn't ask if you could have other friends over."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Molly said as she looked at the floor.

"We'll talk about this later," she told her youngest daughter before turning her attention to the two teenage boys standing in her living room, "You two are staying at Morgan's, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Morgan told her.

"Why don't you and Cameron go into the kitchen and call your parents to come and pick you up?" she asked them with a smile.

Morgan and Cameron nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jacks," Georgie said, "I'll call someone to come and get me if you don't want me stay."

Alexis held up her hand, "You will do no such thing. You are Molly's guest for the weekend and that hasn't changed. I will however be informing your father of what happened tonight," she told the young girl.

Georgie nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Molly walked across the room to where her mother and stepfather were standing, "I shouldn't have let them stay when they came over."

Jax looked down at his stepdaughter and softened a bit, "I know you think I'm overprotective but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Molly smiled at him, "Nothing happened. It was just some movies."

Jax smiled back at her and gave her hug, "I know but whenever boys are around I'm never going to trust them."

Alexis smiled at the scene of her husband protectively hugging her daughter. She felt lucky to have finally found a man who loved her daughters so much. She just hoped that her daughters would be as lucky as her. Even if it took them as long as it took her to finally get it right.

* * *

><p>Lucky was standing on the roof of Kelly's looking up at the moon and stars. He heard the door for the roof access open and turned around to find Sam walking towards him.<p>

"Claudia finally went to sleep and Robin went home," Sam explained as she leaned on the ledge wall.

Lucky looked over at Sam and asked her, "Are you heading out too?"

Sam shook her head, "No, I'm staying in case Claudia needs help. I'm assuming you wouldn't want to help her go to the bathroom."

Lucky laughed, "Umm…no."

Sam sighed and looked up at the sky, "Remember laying on the beach late at night and staring up at the sky in Mexico," Sam asked wistfully.

"Seems like forever ago," Lucky said looking upwards.

Sam let out a little laugh, "I would rather be back there then facing the forty pages I have to read in psychology," she said as she looked at Lucky.

Lucky stopped looking at the sky and glanced over at his friend, "Maybe if we all survive freshman year we should take another trip to Mexico. Only tell our parents this time," he said with a chuckle.

Sam laughed, "That would probably be a good idea."

The stood there in silence for a few minutes staring at the sky. Sam looked over at Lucky.

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

Sam shook her head, "It's just been a strange night."

"Yeah," he said quietly.

They stared in silence once again but this time at each other. It was either the strange night or the memories of Mexico but whatever it was caused the two friends to move closer together until their lips met in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Robin closed the front door behind her, locked it, and flipped on the lights. She wondered where Maxie, Ethan, and Kristina were. She walked towards the kitchen to find something the drink. As she opened the refrigerator door she heard a bump outside on the back porch. She quickly and quietly closed the refrigerator door and listened to see if she heard the noise again. Through the curtain on the back door she could see something moving. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the back door and carefully pushed the curtain back so she could peek out. She let go of the curtain and shook her head. She grinned devilishly to herself and flipped on the porch lights and flung open the door which startle the two teens on the bench causing them to jump up quickly.<p>

"Hey Robin," Kristina said trying to hide her embarrassment.

Robin just laughed, "You two are so busted."

"We were just talking," Ethan told his sister.

"You two sure have an interesting way of talking," Robin told them sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell Uncle Mac," Ethan asked her as all three of them walked into the house.

"That his nephew was making out with his daughter's best friend?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Only if I wanted to make his head explode," she said as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water."

"Hey his daughter set us up," Ethan said as he leaned on the counter.

"Why am I not surprised?" Robin said shaking her head. "Speaking of Maxie. Where is she?" she asked them as she drank from the bottle of water.

"She still isn't home?" Kristina asked somewhat surprised.

Robin set the bottle down, "Please tell me she's not out with Michael Corinthos?"

"So you want us to lie to you?" Ethan asked dryly.

Robin glared at her brother but before she could respond to his sarcasm they all heard the noise at the front door.

"What's probably her," Kristina said pointing to the front door.

"She must have forgotten her key again," Robin said as she walked to the door to let her scatterbrained cousin in.

Ethan and Kristina followed her but when Robin opened the door they discovered that Maxie wasn't searching for her house key. Well, unless she was looking for it in Michael's mouth that is. Maxie and Michael quickly pulled apart and looked at their audience.

Maxie rubbed her neck, "Hey you guys. What's up?", she asked with a plastered on smile.

Robin shook her head, while Kristina snickered, and Ethan glared at Michael. Maxie is quite the miracle worker. After finding guys for her two best friends and setting them up successfully she still managed to find herself a guy of her own.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for the reviews. Looks like a lot of the teens had a busy night.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Robin stood outside of Claudia's dorm room knocking on the door. They had been knocking for fifteen minutes and she still hadn't opened the door. It was Monday afternoon and they had just finished their last classes.

"Claudia, we know you're in there," Robin said as she continued to knock.

"We're not leaving so you might as well open the door," Sam yelled at the door.

Finally Claudia opened the door, "I guess I might as well get this over with," she said on the verge of tears.

Sam and Robin walked into the room and Claudia closed the door.

"What's going on Claudia?" Robin asked concerned about her friend.

Claudia flopped down on her bed, "I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Claudia," Sam reassured her. "So, you got drunk and danced on a table. It happens," Sam told her as she and Robin sat down next to Claudia.

Claudia sat up and shook her head, "That's not why I feel stupid. Well…not the whole reason anyway."

"Then what is it?" Robin asked.

"Is it confession time?" Claudia asked not wanting to tell her friends what she did.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you don't want to go first?" Sam probed noticing her friend's nervous state.

Claudia shook her head, "Not really."

Sam and Robin looked at each other and finally Robin said, "I guess I'll go first then." She looked at Sam, "but you have to promise not to get mad or beat anyone up."

Sam looked at her curiously, "Is it that Patrick guy and that Lisa chick again?" feeling a little angry.

"Who are Patrick and Lisa?" Claudia asked confused.

Robin shook her head, "No, it's not them," she looked at Claudia who was giving her a puzzled look, "I'll explain later."

"Well, if it's not them then what is it?" Sam asked also confused.

Robin took a deep breath and looked at Sam, "I caught your sister making out with my brother," she said as she exhaled.

Sam looked at Robin and then looked up at the ceiling, "Huh…so that's who it is," she said with a little laugh.

Now it was Robin's turn to be confused, "You're not mad? You're not gonna go beat up my brother?"

"No," Sam said as she laughed and shook her head. "As long as Ethan doesn't hurt my sister then I won't beat him up."

Robin laughed. Sam's reaction was not what she was expecting at all.

"Besides," Sam continued, "it's not like it's her brother," said she as she pointed at Claudia.

"Hey," Claudia said in an offended tone. "That's-" she said as she thought about it, "yeah if I had a sister wouldn't want her to date a guy like Johnny either."

Robin and Sam laughed as Claudia leaned back on her bed.

* * *

><p>"Molly, I need to tell you something," Georgie told her friend as she flopped down on her bed. The girls were at Georgie's house because they needed to study for tomorrow's Algebra quiz.<p>

"Don't tell me you forgot the practice problems," Molly said panicking.

Georgie shook her head, "No, I have the problems. It has nothing to do with Algebra."

Molly sat down next to her, "What is it then?"

"Umm…okay," Georgie said tucking her feet under her, "you remember on Friday when we watching the movies and Cam and I went into the kitchen to get more popcorn?"

"Did you have to bring up watching the movies with the guys?" Molly said as she fell back on the bed, "I thought Jax was going to literally throw them out of the house."

"Sorry," Georgie said with an apologetic smile.

Molly shook her head, "It's okay. Continue with what you were going to say."

"Okay," Georgie said as she stood up and started pacing, "anyway when we went into the kitchen we started talking about our favorite horror movies and he said it was cool that I actually loved horror movies instead of screaming and hiding my face from the screen,"

Molly rolled her eyes at the obvious jab at her.

Georgie stopped pacing, "And then he kissed me."

That caused Molly to sit straight up, "He what?" she asked her friend with wide eyes.

Georgie flopped back down on the bed, "He kissed me," she repeated.

Molly smiled at her friend, "Okay, now I'm not sorry I let them stay since it got you a kiss."

"I guess I do have you to thank for that," Georgie said with a grin.

"Wait a minute," Molly said giving Georgie a suspicious look, "how did you go from kissing in the kitchen to scaring Morgan and me?"

"Well," Georgie said as she bit her lip, "we felt kind of awkward afterwards so we came up with the idea to scare you two."

Molly laughed, "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry," Georgie said also laughing. She was grateful that she had a best friend to share things like this with.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Sam it's your turn," Robin told her as Claudia handed them both sodas.<p>

"Fine," Sam sat her soda on Claudia's desk. "Friday night after you left and Claudia passed out I went up to the roof of Kelly's to find Lucky," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "and we kind of kissed," she muttered looking down at the floor.

Claudia and Robin both looked at Sam in shock, "You kissed Lucky?" they asked at the same time.

"It was more of a mutual kiss," Sam tried to explain to her shocked friends.

"What else happened?" Claudia asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Sam exclaimed jumping up and pacing, "we pulled apart and realized that we had lost our minds and I went back down stairs to check on you," she said to Claudia. "And we just ignored it for the rest of the night."

"Wait," Claudia said holding up her hand, "that's why you two were acting so weird at breakfast the next morning. I thought it was because of something I said while I was drunk but it had nothing to do with me," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah," Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, "we still haven't talked. I'd be fine if neither of us ever brought it up."

"Ignoring the elephant in the room rarely works," Robin reminded her.

"Thanks for the support," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Robin said regretfully, "I'm just being a realist."

"I know," Sam gave a weak smile, "I'm just going to try and forget about it until Lucky brings it up." She looked at Claudia, "your turn," she said with a smirk.

Claudia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been dreading this moment for awhile and now found herself pondering how to tell her friends about her humiliation.

* * *

><p>"So the British landed at Jamestown in 1607," Ethan said as he read his notes out loud. "Where's Jamestown again?" he asked Dante.<p>

"Virginia," Dante answered. They were in his kitchen studying American History.

"Great," Ethan rubbed his forehead, "I need to learn American Geography in addition to American History."

Dante chuckled, "Well, they kind of go hand-in-hand."

Ethan glared at him, "Thanks for the tip."

"If you don't like my tutoring methods then you could always ask Kristina for help," Dante teased.

"I don't think I would get much studying done with Kristina," Ethan grinned at him, "well, not for history anyway."

Dante laughed, "Even though you totally ditched me for a girl I still have to thank you for going along with your cousin's insane scheme."

"Well, I didn't have much of choice since she blackmailed me," Ethan explained.

"So I heard," Dante said flipping through his book. "Anyway, Lulu and I have date on Friday so thanks."

"See it worked out for everyone," Ethan said as he sorted through his notes, "What were the names of those freaking ships again?"

Before Dante could answer Cameron walked into the kitchen, "How's it going little brother?" Dante asked him.

"Being grounded sucks almost as much as Algebra," Cameron said as he took a can of soda out of the fridge.

"Well, that's what you get for sneaking over and watching horror movies with my little cousin and her friend," Ethan told him without looking up from his notes.

"Come on, cut him some slack," Dante asked his friend.

Ethan looked at Dante, "If you thought some guy was putting the moves on Elizabeth would you cut him some slack?" he asked.

Dante looked from Ethan to Cameron and back to Ethan, "Okay, good point."

"Look as long as he doesn't try anything with Georgie we're cool," Ethan told both of them before continuing his search through his notes.

"You don't have to worry about that," Cameron said even though his face said otherwise which didn't go unnoticed by Dante. "Have fun with your history," Cameron told them before leaving quickly.

Dante watched his brother leave and pondered if he should worry about something going on between Cam and Georgie.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what they are giggling about?" Lulu asked Maxie and Kristina in reference to Georgie and Molly.<p>

"Probably about how they got away with having boys over," Maxie said as she flopped down on her bed.

"I still can't believe that my mom didn't ground Molly for that," Kristina sat down at Maxie's desk, "had it been Sam or me we would have been grounded for a month."

"Georgie has to come home everyday after school but she's allowed to have Molly over," Maxie shook her head, "and I think they are lying about nothing happening cause Georgie has been acting weird."

"They put on the 'but nothing happened' skit and our parents bought it," Kristina said while rolling her eyes.

"Dante told me that Cam got grounded for a week," Lulu said as the sat down next to Maxie. "And Carly took away Morgan's video games for a week."

"The boys get punished and the girls get away with it," Kristina laughed, "gotta love a reverse double standard."

Both Maxie and Lulu laughed.

"Speaking of Dante," Maxie said as she turned her attention to Lulu, "what happened after you two left Kelly's. Or did his _aunt _ruin it for you?"

"Actually, Elizabeth suggested that Dante take her home first and then take me home," Lulu smiled.

"I thought that was pretty cool of her," Kristina pulled her laptop out and sat it on the desk.

"Wait," Maxie said looking back and forth between her friends, "you already told Kristina about it?"

"Well, she told me about her and Ethan so it was only fair," Lulu said pulling her laptop out.

"You told her about what happened with you and Ethan and not me?" Maxie said hurt by her friends keeping things from her.

"Yeah, cause Ethan's not her cousin," Kristina reminded her.

"So you're one of my two best friends," Maxie said still hurt, "you can tell me anything even if it involves my family."

"Okay, fine," Kristina said defeated, "you know what you and Michael were doing on the front porch?"

Maxie grinned, "Yeah."

"That's what Ethan and I were doing on the back porch," Kristina smirked.

Lulu snickered at the strange look on Maxie's face.

"I'm happy and grossed out at the same time," Maxie confessed.

Lulu and Kristina burst out laughing.

"So that I can get that image out of my head," Maxie said while glaring at a laughing Kristina, "tell me what happened with Dante," Maxie asked Lulu.

"Well," Lulu grinned, "we decided to walk to my house since it was only a couple of blocks and it was really nice outside."

"It was really nice outside," Kristina said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I think you enjoyed the outside a little too much," Maxie said as she pointed without looking at Kristina who was laughing again.

Lulu laughed before continuing, "Anyway, Dante walked me to the front door and said he would wait until I got inside and turned on a light. Except I didn't want to go inside right then."

"So what did you do?" Maxie asked thrilled that her plan worked so well.

Lulu grinned, "I kissed him."

"You kissed him?" Maxie asked shocked. "I'm guessing he didn't push you away."

"Nope," Lulu said as her grinned increased, "and now we have a date this Friday."

"I knew my plan would work," Maxie said satisfied, "you both are very welcome."

"Thank you Maxie," they both said in a teasing tone.

"We told you about Ethan and Dante so now it's your turn to tell us what's going on with you and Michael," Kristina said with a grin.

Maxie's smiled faded a little. She forgot that they had the ammunition to use on her. She wondered how much she could get away with not telling them without raising any suspicions.

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for the reviews. What do you think Claudia is so embarrassed about? What do you think happened with Michael that Maxie doesn't talk about?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, Claudia," Sam demanded, "out with it already."

"Fine!" Claudia finally exclaimed. Blowing her hair out of her face, she said, "The day after dorm move in I was bringing a few more things from home so I took the elevator. Well the elevator got stuck and I started talking to the only other person on it."

"A guy?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Claudia nodded. "Anyway, we started talking and he told be about all the different places he's lived and vacationed and I told him about our Mexican adventure to try and make up for my lack of travel experience. Then he told me he was checking out the dorms to see if he wanted to live there assuming he convince his strict uncle. Well the elevator finally started working again and he was nice enough to help me take my stuff to my room. He said he was going to go visit a friend on down the hall and I told him that he could stop by on his way out."

Sam giggled, "You invited some random guy back to your room?"

Claudia looked up at the ceiling, "Yeah it sounds really bad now that I think about it." She shook her head, "Anyway, my suite mate came in and gave me a cup of punch. I don't know what was in it but it was _really_ good."

Robin and Sam snickered.

"After two cups of the punch I kind of forgot about the guy," she lit up with a huge grin, "but apparently he didn't forget about me."

"How could he?" Sam said giggling.

Claudia glared at Sam, "So, he came back and he also had gotten some of the punch apparently. We talked a little and then he kissed me and then…I kind of slept with him."

Sam and Robin's eyes widened.

"You had a one night stand with some guy you met on an elevator?" Robin asked with her eyes still widened.

"When you put it that way it sounds really bad," Claudia said somewhat hurt.

Robin softened, "Claudia, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just concerned. I just don't want you to end up like me," she said giving her friend a hug.

Claudia gave her a weak smile, "I know. And we did use a condom," she assured Robin.

Sam finally spoke up, "Okay, well what was so bad about telling us that. You had a one night stand with some guy. Terrible way to lose your virginity but it happens."

Claudia looked at Sam, "It's bad because at the time I didn't truly know who the guy was. He only told me his first name." She took a deep breath, "It was your cousin Nikolas."

Robin and Sam's mouths dropped open. Robin looked back and forth between Claudia and Sam unsure of what to say.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sam finally said.

Claudia laughed, "For what?"

"For ruining my friend's first time," Sam said angrily.

"Well, it wasn't exactly my first time so I wouldn't go killing him just yet,' Claudia told her.

Robin and Sam stared at Claudia once again.

"I think we skipped part of this story," Robin said with an eyebrow raised.

"Who?," Sam asked somewhat bewildered.

"Lucky," Claudia said quietly.

"LUCKY!" Robin and Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Claudia nodded, "in Mexico."

"IN MEXICO!" Both said once again.

"Tequila makes you do crazy things," Claudia shrugged.

"I don't believe this," Robin said leaning up against the wall. "If Lucky ever tries anything with me I'm punching him. He's not going 3 for 3."

Sam laughed, "Okay I still don't see why you couldn't tell us any of this. Yeah it's kind of bad but not something to be too humiliated to tell your best friends."

"You still don't get it," Claudia said shaking her head. "I've only been with two guys and they turn out to be brothers."

Robin gasped, "Oh my god! I hadn't even thought about that. That's pretty embarrassing."

"Which is why you two can't say anything. Especially to Lucky or Nikolas. I don't want to be caught up in their rivalry." Claudia pleaded.

"We're not gonna tell anyone Claudia," Robin assured her while Sam nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Claudia said with a smile before turning to look a Robin. "Now who are Patrick and Lisa?"

Sam leaned against the wall behind the bed while Robin started explaining the Patrick and Lisa situation to Claudia. She was thinking about how Claudia had told the guy on the elevator who turned out to be Nik about Mexico. While Claudia wouldn't have known who Nik was Sam suspected that Nik knew exactly who Claudia was. Nik knew about all of them running off to Mexico and he knew that one of her friend's was named Claudia. Sam wasn't going to kill Nik for having a one night stand with her friend. She was going to kill him for having a one night stand with someone he knew was her friend.

* * *

><p>Brook Lynn walked into the Quartermaine living room to find Dillon sitting on the floor with his Calculus book spread over the coffee table and Emily sitting on the couch with her laptop in her lap taping rapidly.<p>

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence," Dillon snarked without looking up.

Emily smiled at her cousin's joke and looked over at Brook Lynn. Emily was shocked by Brook Lynn's appearance. She was wearing jeans, a striped tank top, and ballet flats. "When did you stop looking like you were auditioning for the cast of _Jersey Shore_?"

Brook Lynn rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, "Granny threw out all my clothes so now I'm forced to wear these," she said looking down with disgust.

"She should have burned all of them. The needy don't deserve that," Dillon snarked at her again.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Brook Lynn asked him angrily.

"Because you got me grounded," Dillon reminded his niece.

"You didn't have to go along with her plan," Emily in turn reminded him.

"See?" Brook Lynn said agreeing with Emily. "Not my fault you are easily manipulated."

Emily snickered.

"Since we do you agree with Emily?" Dillon asked in shock.

"She happens to be right," Brook Lynn shrugged, "it was just easier to get out of the house if you were with me. Sneaking out takes way more work but I could have done it."

Dillon just stared at her in disbelief.

"Okay, what is so special about this guy that you would risk having Tracy lock you in your room for the rest of the year?" Emily asked.

Brook Lynn shook her head, "You wouldn't understand. He's mysterious and intriguing. And he has a fast car," she explained dreamily.

Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Ah," Emily said closing her laptop, "the dark, mysterious, brooding bad boy. They can be fun.'

Brook Lynn looked over at her surprised, "Well, look who's not such a goody-goody after all."

"I don't want to hear this," Dillon said pressing the palms of his hands against his ears.

Emily and Brook Lynn laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked walking into the living room.

"Torturing Dillon," Brook Lynn said still laughing.

Jason raised his eyebrow at the girls and then looked over at Dillon.

Dillon shook his head, "Believe me. You don't want to know."

"Know what?" Monica asked as she joined the teens in the living room.

"I have no idea," Jason said with a shrug.

Monica studied that faces of the other three teens but didn't get an answer. "Anyway, Cook is almost finished with dinner and since you are all here I expect everyone to be at table in 15 minutes."

"Where are Dad and Tracy?" Emily asked.

"Your father is working the late shift and Tracy said she was pulling an all nighter at ELQ," Monica explained.

"When's Grandfather getting back from London?" Jason asked.

"Tomorrow. And we will be having a family dinner to welcome him back. All of you are expected to be present. But for tonight it's just the five of us. I'll see you all at the table in few minutes," she said as she walked towards to kitchen.

"See you at dinner," Jason told the other three as he walked to the stairs.

Dillon closed his book and stood up, "I'm going to go and try to find my appetite," he said glaring at his niece and cousin.

Brook Lynn and Emily giggled.

Emily got up from the couch to take her laptop to her room but stopped and turned to Brook Lynn. "Just a warning about the brooding bad boy. He'll probably break your heart. I know you don't want to hear it but just keep it in mind. And don't do anything that you will regret."

Brook Lynn rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Emily." She smiled a little, "but thanks."

Emily smiled at her and then turned to walk towards the stairs. She hoped that Brook Lynn wouldn't make the same mistakes she had. There's just some things you can never take back no matter how much you want to.

* * *

><p>Dante knocked on Cameron's door. Ethan had just left and Dante decided to check up on a hunch he had about his little brother.<p>

Cameron opened the door, "What?"

"You want to tell me what's going on with you and Georgie?" Dante asked getting right to the point as he walked into the room.

Cameron's eyes widened, "What are talking about?" he asked innocently.

"That might work on Mom but I'm not buying it," Dante told him unimpressed by his brother's innocent act.

"It's no big deal," Cameron said as he started pacing, "I just kissed her. That's all."

Dante grinned, "Go little brother!"

"You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?" Cameron asked worried.

"Tell anyone what?" Elizabeth asked.

The boys turned and looked at their aunt who was standing in the doorway.

"That Cam kissed the Police Commissioner's daughter," Dante informed her with a giant grin.

Cameron gasped.

Elizabeth held her hand to her heart, "Aww. That's so cute."

Dante pretended to choke up, "I know. He's growing up so fast. I'm so proud."

Elizabeth laughed.

"I hate both of you!" Cameron yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Steve asked startling the three teens.

"They're making fun of me," Cameron huffed with his arms crossed.

Steve looked at his eldest son and his sister, "You two are too old to be acting like that," he reminded them.

"Sorry Steve," Elizabeth said looking down at the floor.

"Sorry Dad," Dante said looking from his dad to his brother, "Sorry Cam."

"Since you two have enough time to tease Cam then you have enough time to help make dinner," Steve motioned for Dante and Elizabeth to leave, "so go downstairs and start dinner. I'll be down in few minutes to help. Your mother won't be home for an hour so I told her we would handle dinner."

Dante and Elizabeth left Cameron's room to go start dinner. After they left Steve looked at Cameron, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cameron nodded.

"What were they teasing you about?"

Cameron shook his head, "It's no big deal. I'm fine. I need to study for my Algebra quiz tomorrow."

"Okay," Steve said skeptically, "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Thanks Dad," Cameron said with a forced smile. He watched his dad leave and then he flopped down on his bed. He definitely didn't want to tell his dad why Dante and Elizabeth were making jokes at his expense. Being grounded for a week is bad enough but he didn't want to add to it for lying.

* * *

><p>Kristina was sitting on the couch in her living room digging through her backpack looking for her flash drive when the door opened and Sam walked in. "Hey," she said briefly glancing at her sister while continuing on her fishing expedition.<p>

Sam smirked at her sister, "So…made out with any of my friends' brothers lately?"

Kristina gasped and dropped her backpack, "Robin has a big mouth," she muttered while shaking her head.

"She wouldn't have had to tell me if you had," Sam informed her. "Why didn't you tell me anyway?"

Kristina smirked at Sam, "Why didn't you tell me that you made out with Lucky?"

Sam gasped, "How do you know about that?"

"Lulu overheard Lucky telling their dad about it," Kristina said with a grin.

"He told his dad?" Sam asked horrified.

Kristina laughed, "Yep."

Sam sunk into the couch next to her sister, "I'm never going to be able to look at Mr. Spencer again."

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Overdramatic much?"

Before Sam could respond the front door opened and Jax walked in carrying several grocery bags.

"Hey, Jax," Kristina said as she stood up, "do you need some help?"

"No, I've got it," he said sitting the bags down on the table. "We are having breakfast for dinner. Chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon…"

"That sounds amazing," Sam said realizing all at once how hungry she was.

"Where's Molly?" he asked his stepdaughters.

"She's upstairs," Kristina informed him. "Can I help you cook? And maybe you can show me your secret pancake recipe."

Jax smiled at her, "You've got it."

Sam gave a pretend pout, "I want to know the secret pancake recipe."

Kristina snickered, "Why so you can learn a new way to ruin food?"

Sam stuck her tongue out at her, "Mean."

"Not my fault you inherited Mom's cooking skills," Kristina said with a shrug.

"Sam, we'll work on your cooking skills another night," Jax said picking up some to the bags.

"For real?" Sam asked surprised that anyone would even bother to try and fix her disastrous cooking skills.

"Yes. We'll start out with something simple," he said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Kristina snarked.

Jax turned around and looked sternly at his middle stepdaughter, "Kristina."

Kristina looked at Sam, "Sorry Sam."

"Sam, can you go get Molly and set the table?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure," she called after him. She still couldn't believe he would actually try to teach her how to cook.

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked noticing that Sam had a stunned expression on her face.

"It's just weird that after all these years we kind of have a dad," Sam shook her head, "One that teaches us how to sail and cook."

"And chases boys away," Kristina added with a laugh.

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I guess I should go get Molly," she said as she headed towards the stairs.

"And I've got to go learn the secret pancake recipe," Kristina said as she walked into the kitchen where Jax had already pulled pans and bowls out the cabinets. Who would have thought that a billionaire businessman would be so excited about something as simple as cooking dinner for his stepdaughters?

* * *

><p><strong>*Thanks for the reviews. There's a little more family interaction in this chapter since people have been asking for it. Please Read and Review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So sorry about the long wait for an update. GH hadn't inspired me in awhile but I'm loving the new writing team and found my inspiration again. Hope everyone enjoys the update and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Please Read and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Claudia sat her tray down on a table in the corner of the dining hall. It was 7:30 in the morning and Claudia was going to attempt to get some studying for World History done while she ate breakfast. She had decided to throw all her energy into her school work instead of obsessing over the mess she had made of her personal life. Claudia had finally realized that she deserved more then just being some guy's one night stand. She was going to try dating a guy for awhile before sleeping with him. Pushing the thoughts of her messy love life out of her mind she flipped open her notebook and began reading her notes. While reading about Ancient Greece she picked up her coffee cup to take a sip. Just as she raised the cup to her lips someone behind her bumped into her chair causing her to spill the coffee on her jeans.<p>

"Thanks a lot!" Claudia groaned as she grabbed some napkins to sop up the spilled liquid. Thankfully she was wearing dark colored jeans.

"I am so sorry," the guy said as he grabbed some napkins to hand to her.

"It's okay. I've got it," she said as she dabbed at the wet spot on her jeans. Claudia looked up at the guy responsible for the spilled coffee and smiled. He was good looking with brown hair and eyes the color of the ocean. "I wasn't interested in drinking my whole cup of coffee anyway," she snarked.

He glanced down at her notes and smiled, "Looks like you could use more then one cup of coffee if you're studying about Ancient Greece."

Claudia laughed a little, "I don't think a whole pot of coffee could keep me focused on it."

"And Professor Sawyer droning on in his monotone voice doesn't help," he said with a laugh.

Claudia look at him quizzically.

Realizing her confusion he responded, "You're in his 2:30 Tuesday/Thursday class, right? I sit in the back and see everyone who comes in."

Claudia finally recalled seeing him when she walked into the classroom, "Oh, yeah. I thought you looked familiar."

"I'm Logan," he told her smile.

She smiled back, "Claudia."

"Sorry about spilling your coffee, Claudia."

She shook her head good naturedly, "It's okay."

He picked up his book bag, "I've got to go. I'll see you in class later."

Claudia smiled again, "See you later."

He gave her a small wave and headed towards the door. Claudia turned back around in her chair and smiled to herself. Maybe World History wasn't so bad after all. First, however, she needed more coffee.

* * *

><p>Dillon pushed open the front door of Kelly's and walked up to the counter. He was in desperate need of coffee and without it he would be falling asleep in first period. He saw Mike clearing dirty mugs and plates off the counter, "Hey, Mike."<p>

Mike looked up and smiled, "Hey, Dillon. What can I get you?"

"Coffee to go."

"Well, if you can wait a couple of minutes I can pour you some from a fresh pot."

Dillon grinned, "Sounds good to me."

"I'll be right back," Mike said before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Wait until you're in college and you'll be drinking three of those a day."

Dillon turned and looked towards the end of the counter. He smiled at Liz, "I figured I should start building up my tolerance now."

Liz laughed as he walked towards her, "Good idea."

"So what are you studying?" he asked gesturing at her books.

Liz sighed, "Biology."

He looked down at her huge textbook and pages of notes, "I'm sorry. Do you hate yourself?"

Liz laughed again, "I'm beginning to think I do."

"Is my cousin bothering you?"

Liz and Dillon turned to see Emily standing behind them.

Liz shook her head, "He's just making me question my sanity."

Emily laughed, "College Biology does seem to have that effect."

Mike returned and handed Dillon his coffee. "Thanks, Mike," Dillon said as he paid for his coffee.

"Have a good day," Mike told Dillon before turning to Emily, "What can I get you?"

"Coffee would be great."

Mike looked at Liz, "Refill?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back."

"Well, you two have fun with Biology," Dillon told the girls. "I've got to go or I'll be late for school."

"I'll see you at home later," Emily said as she took the seat next to Liz.

"Bye, Dillon," Liz told him as he left.

Emily turned and studied her new friend, "So, what's going on with you and my cousin."

"Nothing," Liz said as she picked up her notes. "The other night we were the only ones here that weren't paired off with someone and we just discussed how weird it was that I'm only a year older then my nephew and he's the same age as his niece."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "You know he's only in high school."

"I know and I'm not looking to date Dillon or really anyone else," Liz responded desperately wanting to end this particular conversation.

Sensing her friend's uneasiness, Emily asked, "Bad breakup?"

Liz attempted a weak smile, "Something like that."

Emily knew something from the past was bothering Liz but decided to drop the topic. She pulled her Biology book and notes out of her book bag, "Ready to review for the test tomorrow?"

Liz shook her head, "I think we should ask Mike to leave the coffee pot with us."

Emily laughed and flipped open her textbook.

Still feeling slightly uneasy, Liz pulled out her sheet with the review questions on it. She couldn't even think about dating right now. The thought terrified her. She hoped one day to be able to tell Emily why she acted so weird but for now only Steve, Olivia, and Dante knew why.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or has Maxie been acting weird lately?" Kristina asked Lulu as she slid into the seat next to her. The bell for homeroom would ring in a few minutes and Mrs. Banks liked silence while she called the roll and announcements were made over the loudspeaker.<p>

"Oh, it's definitely not you," Lulu said as she snapped her book shut.

"She says nothing is going with her and Michael but I don't believe her," Kristina responded.

"Believe who?" Ethan asked as he dropped into the seat in front of Kristina.

"Your weirdo cousin," Lulu answered.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," Ethan said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Kristina asked.

"Maxie and Georgie have both been acting weird." Ethan shrugged, "Then again it might be normal behavior for teenage girls. This is my first experience living with them."

Kristina and Lulu laughed.

Lulu shook her head, "Believe us. Maxie is acting weird. Even for Maxie."

"And now that you mention it, I have noticed Molly and Georgie being all secretive and giggly," Kristina pondered, "which is weird because Molly normally can't keep a secret. And giggly is not her at all."

Lulu shrugged and looked at Kristina, "Well, you remember freshman year. Compared to middle school it was a completely different time."

Kristina gasped, "Oh, my god. Which one? Or both?"

Lulu shook her head again, "I don't know."

Ethan looked back and forth between the girls, "I'm confused. What are you two talking about?"

"We can't tell you," Lulu responded quickly.

Sensing that Ethan wasn't going to accept that answer, Kristina intervened, "What Lulu means is…um…let us investigate first. We don't want to jump to any conclusions and be wrong. We could embarrass Molly and Georgie."

Ethan shook his head. Girls were so confusing sometimes. "Whatever," he said as he turned around when the bell rang.

As Mrs. Banks started taking roll, Kristina looked over at Lulu.

Lulu turned her head towards Kristina and mouthed "_You're right._"

Shocked that Lulu knew what was going on with her sister and her sister's friend Kristina mouthed "_Tell me._"

"_Later_," Lulu mouthed before turning back forward.

"Kristina Davis," Mrs. Banks called. Kristina shook her head and raised her hand. As she put her hand back down and sank back in her chair, she thought back to how Molly and Georgie convinced everyone that nothing happened when Cameron and Morgan were over. Kristina shook her head in disgust. _Those little liars._

* * *

><p>Robin settled down at table in the back of the library and pulled out her books and laptop. Thankfully the library was still quiet. Maybe she could get some work done before…<p>

"Hi, Robin," Patrick said as he plopped down into the chair across from her.

_Ugh,_ she thought, _figures he would be early when she wanted some time to herself_.

She gritted her teeth and forced a slight smile, "Good morning."

"Don't get too excited to see me," Patrick responded sarcastically.

Robin took a deep breath. She had promised herself that she would attempt to be nice to him. "I'm sorry. It's just living in my house is so crazy right now."

"What do you mean?" He asked casually as he pulled his stuff out of his book bag.

"Well, my uncle is the Police Commissioner so he's always worried about everybody. My cousins are both acting really weird right now," Robin pondered what was up with them, "and my brother is acting all goofy over my best friend's sister."

Patrick laughed, "So why don't you just live on campus?"

"Well," Robin said biting her lip, "cause I kinda ran off with some my friends to Mexico."

Patrick's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open, "What?"

Robin buried her face in her hands, "It's a really long story."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you, Robin Scorpio?" he asked teasingly.

Robin laughed a little, "You have no idea."

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before she could respond her watch beeped to let her know it was 8:30 and time to take her medicine. She reached into her book bag and pulled out her bag with her protocol in it. "Umm…I've got to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Patrick opened his laptop, "Okay. I'll start reading through the material for our next lab."

"Okay," Robin said as she hurried from the table. Hopefully when she came back he wouldn't ask her any more questions about Mexico. There was no way she was telling him the truth about it.


	14. Chapter 14

***Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the latest update. Please Read and Review.***

* * *

><p>Luke pulled another bottle of liquor from a box and set it on the bar of the Haunted Star. He hoped that Friday night would bring in a huge profit. Making money with the casino was a better option then pulling con after con. Laura wouldn't be happy if she one day discovered he left their kids alone while running all over the world scheming. However, if the opportunity arose, he thought with a grin.<p>

"Please tell me that you aren't thinking about running off to pull a con," Alexis asked him with a raised brow.

Luke grinned again, "You know me too well, Natasha."

Alexis walked over to the bar and laid her briefcase on the counter, "Leaving two teenagers with a house to themselves is always a great idea."

"Lucky and Lulu are hardly the type to throw parties," Luke responded as he moved the now empty liquor box off the bar.

"If this was last year I would agree with you, but ever since we had to track down our oldest children and their friends in Mexico I'm not putting anything past them," Alexis said as she pulled papers from her briefcase.

"Touché," Luke said as he poured them some water, "I'm guessing that keeping me from running off on a scheme isn't the only reason you've graced me with your presence."

Alexis placed a small stack of papers in front of Luke, "You would be correct". She handed him a pen, "Shadybrook needs you to sign some more papers."

Luke picked up the form that contained the list of people barred from seeing Laura, "I thought I already signed this. Your brother and his insane mother aren't allowed near my wife. Don't tell me that Shadybrook conveniently lost the list so your brother could see her behind my back. I swear Natasha if he goes near her-"

Alexis threw up her hands, "Calm down, Luke. Stefan has promised me to stay away from Laura as long as Nikolas can see her as much as he wants."

"Then why have me sign this again?"

"Because there is a name that you might want to add to the list," Alexis ran her hands through her hair, "Scotty Baldwin is back in Port Charles."

Luke groaned, "And I'm guessing it's not just for a visit?"

Alexis shook her head, "He bought a house across the lake from me. His son Logan is a freshman at PCU and his daughter Serena is a senior at PCH."

"This just gets better and better," Luke said as he picked up a bottle of scotch. "Water is not strong enough for this."

Alexis watched him pour a glass a scotch and hoped that Luke would find a way to deal with Stefan and now Scotty in a way that didn't involve self-destruction.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Georgie asked Molly nervously while picking at her lunch.<p>

Molly finished reading the last sentence of Georgie's article on the series of one act plays the drama club was having, "It's great. I'm excited about going to see all the plays now."

"You were going to see them anyway," Georgie reminded her. "In fact you're the one who told me the plots of all the plays."

"But after reading your article, I'm even more excited about the plays," Molly replied with enthusiasm.

"I just hope Kristina likes it," Georgie said as she fiddled with her water bottle.

"I'm sure she'll love it," Molly said positively.

Georgie glanced over at Kristina who was sitting with Maxie a couple of tables away, "Should I go give it to her now before I lose my nerve and rewrite the whole thing?"

Molly turned around and looked over at her sister's table, "Her and Maxie appear to be having a serious conversation". She turned back around, "I'd wait. But don't change it. It's great the way it is."

"You're sure?" Georgie asked uncertain.

"For the final time…YES," Molly said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Georgie said with a weak smile, "Sorry for being so neurotic."

Molly shook her head, "It's okay. I think we're all allowed to be neurotic sometimes."

Georgie laughed, "Hopefully this is the last time I go loony over an article for the paper. My head is just all mixed up lately."

Molly grinned mischievously, "Maybe if you weren't constantly thinking about Cam you could get some work done."

"Molly!" Georgie said as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

"Well, it's the truth," Molly reminded her.

"Yeah but you don't have to announce it to the whole cafeteria," she said as she buried her face in her hands.

"So what's going on with you two?"

Georgie shrugged, "I don't know. Boys are so confusing."

"That's true," Molly reached over and picked a fry off of Georgie's tray.

"Hey!"

"Well, you're not eating it. Plus my mom tried to make breakfast this morning. And I'm starving."

"Oh," Georgie said as she pushed the tray towards Molly, "have as much as you want. I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Thanks," Molly said as she grabbed some more fries.

Georgie worriedly glanced back over at Maxie and Kristina. She hoped that Kristina like her article enough to publish it in the paper and that Maxie didn't find out about Cam anytime soon. She didn't need her big sister embarrassing or teasing her.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as she pushed through the doors of the student union while trying not to drop her stack of books. She had to do a project on 18th century literature for her English class and had just left the library. She needed to grab some lunch before trudging through the books. As she neared the campus café a guy turned around and bumped into her causing all her books to go flying across the floor. Sam groaned again, "This day just keeps getting better and better."<p>

The guy scrambled to help her pick up the books, "I am so sorry. I really should watch where I'm going."

Sam bent down and picked up another book, "It's okay," she looked up and noticed how attractive the guy was. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was very tall. Of course most guys were very tall compared to her.

He smiled at her and handed her another book, "I'm really sorry. Is that all of them?"

Sam counted the books in her hands and was relieved they were all there, "That's all of them. Thanks," she said with a smile before turning to leave.

"Uh, wait," he said causing her to turn around, "I didn't catch your name."

She smiled again, "Sam."

"You have a last name Sam?" he asked returning her smile.

"Davis."

"Like Sammy Davis?" he asked with a grin.

"Funny," she said trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, I guess you've heard that one before," he said. "Well it was nice to meet you Sam Davis. I'm Jason Quartermaine."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Quartermaine? As in Edward, Tracy, and Dillon Quartermaine?"

Jason nodded, "Grandfather, aunt, and cousin. I'm guessing you're from Port Charles?"

"Yeah I've lived here most of my life," Sam said while adjust the books in her arms, "Dillon is the same age as my sister Kristina."

"It is nice having family around, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it kinda is," Sam said as she smiled again, "Well, it was nice meeting another member of the Quartermaine family. I guess I'll see you around Jason."

"That would be nice," Jason said as he smiled one last time before turning and walking away.

Sam smiled and continued towards the café. 18th century literature is useful after all.

* * *

><p>Michael slid into a chair at the table next to Dillon in Chemistry class. "What's new, dude?"<p>

Dillon looked up at him briefly, "Miss Editor back there is on my case about my article."

"I can hear you, Dillon," Kristina responded.

Michael turned around and looked at Kristina. He hadn't turned his article in either.

"And where's your article Corinthos?" she asked.

"I'm almost finished," he said with a weak smile. Truth was he hadn't even started but he wouldn't dare tell her that. Watching Kristina freak out was only fun if you weren't on the receiving end of the freak out.

"That's what you told me yesterday," Kristina said as she rubbed her head.

"I'll have it to you by tomorrow morning," hopefully he could get rid of his writer's block by then.

"I want it first thing in the morning," Kristina told him, "if I don't have everything in by tomorrow afternoon then we're not going to have a paper this week."

"You'll have it," he looked over at the empty seat next to her, "Where's Maxie?"

"Probably avoiding me because I just reminded her at lunch that she hasn't turned in her column yet," Kristina said as she rubbed her head again.

"Man, we're a bunch of slackers," Dillon joked.

Kristina glared at him.

"Oh, come on, lighten up Kristina," Dillon told her.

"I can't lighten up," Kristina said frustrated. "There's a whole lot of blank spots in this week's issue right now."

"Has anyone turned in their articles?" Michael asked.

"Dante gave me his story on the football team. Georgie just gave me her article on the drama club. I've done the editors column, the article on the girls field hockey team, and I've put the horoscopes and weather section in."

"That's all you have," Dillon asked concerned.

Kristina shrugged, "We have a small staff this year. All the editions have been two pages shorter then usual. I've been trying to get people to join the staff but no one is interested. I'm thinking about having a weekly column contest to help add some bulk to the paper."

"Might be a good way to get some more staff members," Dillon said.

"Hopefully," Kristina sighed, "and I still have to add in the features section, the weekly poll results, and the upcoming events. I'm going to end up slumped over my computer unconscious."

Michael and Dillon laughed.

"I'm almost done with my article. I'll help you get the rest of the paper together so all we have to do is add the missing articles," Dillon offered.

Kristina sighed with relief, "Thanks Dillon. I so owe you."

"Don't worry. I will collect." he responded with a grin.

Michael and Kristina raised their eyebrows at him.

Dillon pondered what he said, "That didn't come right, did it?"

"No," the answered in unison shaking their heads.

"Yeah, I'm gonna turn around now," Dillon said as he turned around.

Michael and Kristina laughed as the bell rang. Michael turned around too. Kristina looked at the empty seat next to her and then looked at the door. Where was Maxie?


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the long hiatus. But I've finally got a full-time job with regular hours so I should be able to update more often now. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Maxie dug through the bottom of her locker desperately trying to find her notebook with her article for the paper in it. Her stupid laptop had ate her article and if she didn't find the original so she could retype it Kristina was going to kill her. Finally under the stack of fashion magazines she caught a glimpse of the glittery pink notebook. She pulled it out of her locker and muttered an excited "Yes!" under her breath. She spun around and gasped, "OH MY GOD!" at the presence of Kristina and Lulu standing there staring at her with their arms crossed. "Sneaking up on a heart transplant recipient is not cool!" she scolded them.<p>

"I bet if we Michael she wouldn't be so mad at us," Lulu snarked.

Maxie rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said as she slammed her locker shut. "Why are you two stalking me anyway?"

"I was worried about you when you didn't come to Chemistry class but I see you are alive and well. So what's up class skipper?" Kristina asked with a raised brow.

"I was trying to get my article so you would stop harassing me about it. So I went home to get it off my laptop but it got deleted somehow. So I came back to school to find my notebook where I have the original. All I have to do is type it up and it's all yours." Maxie explained.

"You didn't have to skip class to get your article," a grateful Kristina said.

"It's no big deal," Maxie shrugged, "it's not like I can concentrate in chemistry class anyway these days."

"Too busy getting distracted by the back of Michael's head," Kristina teased.

Lulu giggled, "Now I know why you like chemistry so much these days."

"You two are hilarious," Maxie said as she turned and walked down the hall.

"Sorry Maxie," Kristina grinned, "we couldn't help it. But right now we have more important things to discuss."

Maxie raised her eyebrow, "like what?"

"Lulu has just informed me how our little sisters are little lying liars who lie," Kristina explained.

Puzzled Maxie asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know they claimed nothing happened when my parents caught Morgan and Cameron at the house?"

"I knew it!" Maxie exclaimed, "What happened?"

"Apparently at some point that night your sister and Cameron sucked face in my kitchen," Kristina bitterly told her.

Maxie tilted her head in thought, "Is it weird that I'm mad at her and happy for her at the same time?"

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Maxie!"

Maxie shook her head, "Sorry…but how did you find out? And why didn't you tell me at lunch?"

"So you could focus on this instead of finishing you article," Kristina asked sarcastically.

"Good point," Maxie nodded, "but how?"

"Dante figured it out and he told me cause he's keeping it from Ethan so your dear cousin won't kill his brother," Lulu explained.

"And now I get to lie to my boyfriend," Kristina added.

"I'll talk to Ethan and keep him from killing Cameron so you and Dante don't have to lie to him," Maxie offered.

"Thanks Maxie," Kristina said gratefully.

"You are very welcome," Maxie said, "now as soon I type up my article you can stop freaking out about one more thing."

"It's okay," Kristina shrugged, "I'm not as freaked out anymore. Dillon offered to help me finish up the paper this week."

Both Maxie and Lulu stopped and stared at her.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Kristina," Lulu asked worried.

"Are you serious?" Kristina scoffed, "that is so ancient history."

"Just making sure," Maxie said also worried.

"You two are crazy," Kristina said as she hurried down the hall. Apparently Lulu and Maxie are confusing freshman year with senior year she thought as she put some distance between herself and them.

* * *

><p>Sam practically floated up the steps of Robin's house. She absent-mindedly knocked on the door still lost in her thoughts. The door suddenly flying open finally jarred her from her thoughts.<p>

"Hi, Sam," Ethan said as he held the door open for her.

"Hi, Ethan," she smirked, "explored my sister's mouth lately?"

"Ugh," Ethan groaned, "Claudia and my sister are in her room."

Sam giggled as Ethan retreated to the kitchen. She hurried up the stairs to Robin's room and burst through the door.

"Look who decided to join us," Claudia said as she propped herself up on Robin's bed.

Sam stuck her tongue out, "My class ran over."

"It's okay Sam," Robin said as she crossed her legs in her desk chair, "I'm glad you're here now."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she plopped herself down next to Claudia.

"Confession time," Robin said meekly.

"Go ahead," Claudia said worried.

Robin took a deep breath, "Okay, so you guys know my lab partner right?"

"Is he being a jerk to you again?" Sam asked getting angry.

"No, no, no," Robin said quickly to calm Sam down, "actually quite the opposite. He was really nice to me today. Which is the problem."

"I'm sorry I'm confused," Sam said shaking her head, "I thought you wanted him to be less of a jerk."

Robin jumped up out of her chair and started pacing back and forth, "it's just…"

"Oh my god," Claudia exclaimed getting what Robin was trying to say, "you like him."

"Yeah," Robin said as she fall onto the bed with her friends. "And that's the problem. It's just too soon and if he knew the truth about me…"

Sam hugged her friend, "You're afraid of how he would treat you."

"Exactly," Robin said sadly.

"Well, if you think he would be like that then he's not worth your time," Claudia said.

"I know," Robin said, "besides it doesn't matter anyway. He has a girlfriend."

"Hey, you are way more awesome then Lisa Niles," Sam reminded her.

Robin laughed a little, "I guess."

"One day you are going to meet the right guy…again," Claudia said encouragingly. "It might be Patrick or it could some guy you haven't met yet."

"She's right Robin," Sam added.

"If you two say so," Robin said not quite convinced, "anyway what's going on with you two?"

"I've done nothing but study, eat, sleep and go to the gym," Claudia shrugged. "Which is good for me."

"Sam?" Robin asked,.

Sam grinned, "Well I kinda met a guy today."

"Really?" Robin and Claudia both said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," Sam blushed before she started telling them about Jason Quartermaine.

* * *

><p>Michael stared at the screen of his laptop. He had somehow managed to write three sentences. And it only took him an hour. He groaned and pushed his laptop back on the table and laid his head down. He needed to find a way to get Maxie Scorpio out of his head. That girl knew just how to mess with his head. The sad part was he kind of liked it.<p>

"Michael, are you okay?" his mother asked jerking him from his thoughts.

"I'm fine," he said looking up at her, "I'm just having trouble with my article and if I don't give it to Kristina tomorrow she might kill me."

Carly laughed, "Well, why are you trying to turn Kristina into a murderous editor?"

He shrugged, "I'm having a little bit of a writer's block I guess."

Carly grinned at him, "Girl trouble?"

"Mom!," he groaned.

"Sorry," Carly smiled, "I guess that's a topic better suited for your father."

"Probably." Michael laughed a little and decided to change the subject, "so what are you doing home so early?"

"I took the afternoon off because I had a doctor's appointment," Carly said as she sat down at the table.

Michael felt a little panicked, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Carly reassured him, "it was just a routine check-up."

"I've heard that before," he reminded her.

"I'm fine, Michael," she reiterated, "don't worry. You'll give yourself gray hair before you graduate from high school."

"Mom," he said seriously, "I just worry about you."

"Well, don't cause all my tests are fine," she smiled, "leave the worrying to me."

"Okay," he finally conceded, "but you would tell me if…"

"If my tumor had grown back?" she asked. "Yes I would tell you. But I assure you that I am fine. Now why don't you finish your article so I don't have to worry about you."

"Okay," he said with a smile as he watched her walk towards the living room. Between his mother, Maxie, and Kristina he was going to have a heart attack at 18.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here's another chapter already. Hopefully I can keep up the pace. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Lucky walked down the cool, bland hall of Shadybrook towards his mother's room. He hated that she was stuck in this place. He wished the doctors would figure out why she was stuck in a catatonic state. <em>Who's ever heard of a car accident causing someone to go catatonic? <em>He thought as he neared her room. When he entered her room he groaned, "oh great, look who's here."

Nikolas stood up to face his half-brother's icy stare. He was not in the mood for this today. Keeping his composure, he responded, "she's my mother too, Lucky."

"Only because of your psycho father," Lucky taunted him.

"Yes, cause your father never did anything to hurt her," Nikolas angrily shot back.

"What my did dad did was horrible," Lucky shrugged, "I would never deny that. But at least unlike you I would never repeat my father's sins."

Nikolas shook his head in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Lucky crossed his arms, "Claudia," he angrily replied.

Nikolas let out a sigh and looked down at the floor, "It's not what you think."

Lucky shook his head, "You honestly expect me or Sam to believe that you had no idea she was one of our good friends. I might understand you not knowing she was my friend. But not knowing she was one of your dear cousin's best friends?"

"Like I said," Nikolas responded still staring at the floor, "it's not what you think."

"I've got a few minutes," Lucky glared at him, "why don't you explain it."

Realizing that Lucky would never believe him, Nikolas finally responded, "I don't have to explain anything to you."

Lucky let out a laugh, "Typical Cassadine. Take what you want and don't care who you hurt."

"You know that Sam is a Cassadine, right," Nikolas reminded him.

"No, Sam has the unfortunate curse of having Mikkos Cassadine as her grandfather. She is nothing like you or the rest of your twisted family," Lucky yelled at him.

"I don't have to take this from you," Nikolas yelled back.

"Then why don't you leave," Lucky loudly suggested.

Before Nikolas could respond a sad, angry voice asked, "Why don't you both leave?"

The two turned to face their little sister. Lulu was standing in the doorway angrily shaking with tears forming in her eyes.

"Lulu-," Lucky started to respond.

"Save it, Lucky," she said as she walked over to Laura and knelt down beside her, "you two are not helping her so I want you both to leave."

Deciding to not further upset their sister they both wordlessly turned to leave.

"And try not to kill each other in the parking lot," Lulu sternly warned them.

After they left she turned her full attention to her mom. "See mom. You need to come back to us. You might be the only person who could make them get along," she said as she held Laura's hand and tried to keep herself from crying.

* * *

><p>Dillon shoved the books he didn't need for homework in his locker. His plan for the rest of the day was to help Kristina finish this issue of the paper, go home and grab some dinner, and finally do the mountain of homework he had. Totally how he imagined his senior year would be. <em>I seriously need to start hanging out with girls that don't have boyfriends, aren't my cousin, or in college. <em>He thought.

"Excuse me," a voice called snapping him from thoughts of how pathetic he felt.

He turned and faced a pretty blue-eyed blonde, "Yeah, can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

She laughed a little, "I hope so. I've been seeing fliers about the school paper needing writers and was wondering where I go to sign up."

"You need to see Kristina Davis. She's the editor. I'm the senior columnist so I can introduce you," he offered.

"Thanks, but you don't need to go out of your way," she said not wanting to interrupt him.

"I'm headed that way right now. I'm helping her get this issue ready," he told her with a shrug.

She smiled, "Well, in that case…lead the way."

"First let me introduce myself," he held out his hand, "Dillon Quartermaine."

She shook his hand, "Serena Baldwin," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Serena," he replied as they started walking down the hall. _Really nice to meet you, _he thought to himself as she started telling him about her old school paper and explaining this was her first day at PCH.

* * *

><p>Maxie walked up to her sister's bedroom door and knocked.<p>

Georgie opened the door, "Hey Maxie, what's up?"

Maxie crossed her arms, "Kissed any boys lately?"

Georgie gasped and grabbed her sister's arm and drug her into the room closing the door behind them, "who told you?"

"That's not important you little liar," Maxie smirked.

"You didn't tell Dad or Ethan did you?" Georgie asked panicked.

Maxie flopped down on the bed, "Not yet," she replied devilishly.

"Maxie please don't tell them," Georgie pleaded, "Dad will hit the roof and Ethan will kill Cameron."

"Don't worry," Maxie sighed, "I'm not going to tell them. I just wanted to see your reaction to thinking I would."

"That's just wrong," Georgie said shaking her head.

"Not as wrong as you and Molly lying and getting away with it," Maxie reminded her.

"Technically Molly didn't lie," Georgie said sitting down next to her sister, "she didn't know about the kiss until a couple of days later."

"Making your friend an unwitting accomplice to your crimes?" Maxie said impressed, "Georgie Scorpio there might be hope for you yet."

Georgie rolled her eyes, "Maxie…"

"So what's going on with you and Cameron?" Maxie asked wanting to make sure that this boy wasn't taking advantage of her little sister.

"I don't know," Georgie said with a shrug, "boys are so confusing."

Maxie laughed, "Welcome to high school."

Georgie laughed too, "does it get less confusing?"

"Not really," Maxie scoffed.

"Great," Georgie sighed, "so you're really not going to tell Dad and Ethan?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell Dad," Maxie said, "but you're going to tell Ethan because right now Kristina and Dante are keeping this from him. And your loose lips are not going to be the reason he loses his girlfriend and best friend."

Georgie sighed, "Fine, I'll tell him. But can you come with me?"

Maxie smiled, "Sure," she said as the girls walked out of Georgie's room. Maxie was pretty confident she could reason with Ethan. If not, there was always that handy blackmail.

* * *

><p>Liz looked out her bedroom window and noticed that it was quickly getting dark. She hated the darkness. She especially hated the dark when she was home alone. Steve and Olivia were both working late, Cam was at Morgan's, and she had no idea where Dante was. She took a deep and got up from her desk. Turning on all the lights in the house would be the only thing that would make her feel better until someone else came home. As she was going down the stairs to turn on lights she heard a thump on the front porch. She froze. <em>It's probably just Dante<em>, she thought to herself. _Or a squirrel, or…_she thought as the fled back to her room and hid next to her bed.

"Lizzie?" Dante's voice called out.

But she couldn't move. Her fear had frozen her silent.

"Lizzie?" he called again.

Still she couldn't answer him.

She heard him come into her room, "Lizzie?" he said softly as he knelt next to her.

"I'm a freak," she finally whispered.

"You're not a freak," he answered as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, I am," she stated as she fought back the tears, "I knew it was you and that I had nothing to be afraid of but I still couldn't answer you."

"Being afraid doesn't make you a freak," he reassured her, "it makes you human."

"I hate the dark," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I know," he said sadly, "and I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner. Lulu was upset about her brothers and mom and…"

"You couldn't tell her that you had to be home before dark because your 19-year-old, college student aunt is afraid of the dark," she finished for him.

"That's not what I was going to say," he said firmly. "I hate it when you talk like you're a burden. Because you're not. None of this is your fault."

"I know," she said as she started crying, "I just want to feel normal again."

"I know," he said as he wrapped her in a hug as she cried. _I don't know who you are but I hate you so much_, he thought as only her crying filled the silent dark house.


	17. Chapter 17

***Thanks for the reviews! A lot of you have been asking for more family interaction so here you go. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Does anyone want another waffle?" Jax asked.<p>

"I'll take another one," Molly replied while her sisters and mom shook their heads.

"I need some more coffee," Sam answered while yawning.

Jax passed the coffee pot to Sam and the plate of waffles to Molly, "So what is on the agenda for everyone today?"

Alexis picked up a piece of bacon, "I'll be in court all day today."

Sam passed the pot coffee to her mom, "You're gonna need this too," she joked.

Alexis laughed a little, "thanks sweetheart."

"I'm starting on the Homecoming issue of the paper today," Kristina replied which prompted Alexis to pass the coffee pot to her.

"I'm sure it will be a great issue," Jax assured her.

"I hope so," Kristina said as she before taking a gulp of coffee, "at least I have another reporter now and Dillon is co-editor now so I won't be quite as stressed."

"Now you'll have more time to focus on your grades," Alexis reminded her.

"Don't worry Mom," Kristina said rolling her eyes, "I plan on doing well because I really want to go to Yale."

"Good," Alexis said before briefly glancing at Sam, "just make sure you also stay out of trouble."

Sam groaned, "are we really going to start this again?"

"You should be at Georgetown right now," Alexis angrily reminded her.

"You could have let me go," Sam shot back.

"Are you serious, Samantha Jane?" Alexis asked sternly.

"Uh oh, full name alert," Molly whispered to Kristina.

Sensing things were about to get ugly between his wife and eldest stepdaughter, Jax cleared his throat, "I think we should just let the past stay in the past and concentrate on the future," he said calmly.

Alexis took a deep breath, "You're right," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Sam whispered turning her attention to the rest of her waffle.

"So, Molly," Jax quickly said, "what are your plans for today?"

"Rehearsals for the school play start today and as the director's assistant I have a lot to learn," she replied before taking another bite of waffle.

"It's Shakespeare right?" Jax asked her.

"Yeah, _Taming of the Shrew_," she replied enthusiastically.

"I haven't seen that one in years," he answered, "why don't you refresh my memory?"

A big smile filled Molly's face as she started explaining the plot.

Kristina continued to eat her breakfast only half listening to her little sister and stepfather's conversation. Her attention was on the tension between her mom and older sister. After witnessing how mad her mom still was at Sam, she realized that she couldn't disappoint her mom. She had to get into Yale.

* * *

><p>"How's everyone's omelet?" Mac asked the four teenagers gathered around the kitchen table.<p>

"Fantastic," Georgie answered before taking another bite.

"They're great Uncle Mac," Robin answered.

Ethan and Maxie nodded in agreement.

"Good," Mac said, "I'm trying to have more family breakfasts with all of you."

"Dad, you don't have to make us breakfast every morning," Maxie reminded him.

"But we do appreciate it," Ethan chimed in before taking another bite.

"Besides," Maxie replied as she took a sip of orange juice, "if you keep feeding me like this every morning I won't fit into my Homecoming dress next week."

"Ugh," Mac groaned, "I hate Homecoming. And now I have two daughters going to the dance with boys I don't trust."

Robin giggled as her uncle started on his yearly "The Evils of High School Dances" speech.

"Don't worry Uncle Mac," Ethan said between bites of omelet, "I'll make sure Michael and Cameron don't try anything."

"I always wanted a son or nephew to help me chase the boys away," Mac smiled gratefully at Ethan.

Annoyed, Maxie said, "Hold on a second Commissioner Double Standard," she pointed at Ethan, "he's going to the dance too. Why doesn't he get a speech?"

"He's Jax's problem," Mac answered, "he messes up with Kristina and he can deal with an overprotective father. Just like Cameron and Michael will have to deal with me."

"Thanks for the support Uncle Mac," Ethan answered sarcastically.

Robin's giggling turned into loud laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Georgie asked impatiently.

"I'm just glad I'm not in high school anymore," she said while still laughing.

"Bring home a college boy and see what happens," Maxie challenged, "like maybe your lab partner."

"What lab partner?" Mac and Ethan asked at the same time.

"Just because my lab partner is a guy doesn't mean that we're dating," Robin reminded them hoping her father or brother wouldn't notice her embarrassment, "besides we were assigned as partners. I didn't pick him and wouldn't have if I had a choice."

"Maxie trying to make me think that there is something going on with Robin and her lab partner so I would forget about the Homecoming dance was a nice try," he scolded his daughter.

Maxie glared at Robin as Mac launched into his speech. She knew something was going on with Robin and her lab partner. She just had to prove it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe both of my babies are going to Homecoming this year," Olivia tearfully said as the family ate breakfast.<p>

"Ma!" Dante groaned.

Cameron just rolled his eyes while Liz giggled at their reactions.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that you're both growing up too fast," Steve replied trying to save his sons some embarrassment.

"It's true," Olivia sighed, "one is going to his last homecoming dance and the other is going to his first. Pretty soon you'll all be married and have children and only send me cards on my birthday."

"Like that would ever happen," Cam said rolling his eyes again at his mother's dramatics.

"Olivia, don't you think that might be a little overdramatic?" Liz asked amused by her sister-in-law's premature empty nest syndrome.

"Okay," Olivia conceded, "maybe I am being a little silly. But I still think you're all growing up too fast."

"Doesn't mean we're gonna run off and never see you again," Dante reminded her as he took a bite of French Toast.

"Plus you still have me," Steve told his wife with a wink.

Olivia smiled at him, "Maybe we could finally go to Europe," she suggested.

"It'd be like a second honeymoon," he agreed.

"And I wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant this time," Olivia said excitedly.

All three teens started laughing.

"I think we just discovered the cure for empty nest syndrome," Liz told her nephews.

"We should market it," Dante said still laughing, "we'd make a fortune."

"I'm glad my hysterics are funny to all of you," Olivia replied offended.

"We wouldn't tease you if we didn't love you," Cameron reminded his mom.

"Don't you two need to get to school?" Olivia asked ignoring his response.

Dante looked at his watch, "yeah I guess we better get going."

"I gotta go too," Liz said jumping up from her chair, "the library is calling my name."

"It's official," Cam said in a teasing tone, "college has made her loony. She thinks the books are talking to her."

Liz stuck out her tongue at him, "very funny."

"That's enough," Steve warned, "you three need to get going."

"Bye Dad," Dante said as he herded a bickering Cam and Liz into the living room.

"It's so nice to see them all acting normal," Olivia said as she started cleaning up the table.

"I think moving to Port Charles was the right decision," Steve answered as he helped her clean up.

"The boys are adjusting well and Lizzie feels safer here," Olivia added as she put the dishes in the sink, "plus I love my new job. And I'm not as nervous being home at night when you're working."

"Speaking of work," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "what time do you have to be there?"

"I've got a little bit of time," she said with a grin, "do you have idea how I could spend it, Dr. Webber?"

"I have lots of ideas," he responded mischievously.

"Oh really," she laughed as they left the kitchen blissfully unaware that someone had been watching their family all morning.


	18. Chapter 18

"These next two issues of the paper are the most important," Kristina reminded the small staff of the paper as she leaned against the desk behind her.

"We can't afford any late articles or mistakes," Dillon stressed as he leaned against the opposite end of the desk.

"You two make it sound like if we make a mistake the world will end," Maxie scoffed.

"Maxie, can you please be serious?" Kristina asked.

Maxie smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"I'm sure we'll all do great," Dante said confidentially.

"If you do have any problems please see Kristina or me immediately," Dillon said as the bell signaling that first period would begin in five minutes rang.

"Before you all leave I would like to introduce everyone to our newest writer, Serena Baldwin," Kristina said gesturing to the blonde sitting next to Dante.

"Nice to meet everyone," Serena replied with smile.

Maxie looked from Serena to Kristina in disbelief. Kristina looked down at the floor to avoid Maxie's stare. Maxie waited until everyone else had left to confront her friend.

"Serena Baldwin?" Maxie hissed.

Kristina groaned, "I know. But I didn't have a choice. We're short staffed and she's a great writer."

"Have you told Lulu?" Maxie asked crossing her arms.

"Not yet," Kristina meekly replied.

"I can't believe you put the daughter of Lulu's mother's ex-husband on the newspaper staff," Maxie said shaking her head, "The Spencers and Baldwins are mortal enemies."

"So are the Cassadines and Spencers," Kristina reminded her, "and Lulu and I have never tried to kill each other."

"That's different," Maxie declared, "you weren't raised by the psycho Cassadines."

"I'll tell Lulu," Kristina replied.

"Good," Maxie said, "now let's get to class before we get tardies."

* * *

><p>Robin leaned back in her chair at Kelly's and stretched. Her lab report was starting to make her eyes tired. She was contemplating another cup of coffee when the door opened and Patrick walked in. She groaned as he made his way over to her table.<p>

"So this is where all the locals hang out then?" he asked with a grin.

"That's because Kelly's has the best coffee in all of Port Charles," Robin replied attempting to keep her tone pleasant.

"That's what I've heard so I decided to check it out," Patrick replied as he flopped down in the chair across from her.

"I don't remember asking you to join me," Robin said forgetting her attempts to be nice.

He shrugged, "well I figured since we were both here we could get some work done on our lab report due tomorrow."

"Fine," Robin groaned as Luke made his way over to their table.

"Is he bothering you Robin?" Luke asked giving Patrick a suspicious look.

"Yes," Robin muttered.

"You want me to throw him out?" Luke asked ignoring Patrick's shocked expression.

Robin took a deep breath and exhaled, "No, Mr. Spencer but thanks for the offer."

"Okay," Luke replied still eyeing Patrick, "I'll bring you both some coffee."

"Was he really going to throw me out?" Patrick asked after Luke left.

"For his best friend's daughter?" Robin pondered, "maybe."

"Is there anyone in this town you don't know?" Patrick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very few," she laughed.

"Figured," Patrick laughed.

"So how much of your report have you written?" she asked changing the subject.

"I'm a little over half done," he replied pulling his laptop out of his bag.

"So were at about the same place," she responded digging through her notes, "maybe this won't take too long."

"Yeah," Patrick said quietly as he pulled his own notes out not really caring how long it took. His phone buzzed and he glanced at it. It was Lisa again. He put his phone on silent and shoved it back in his pocket. If only getting the girl across from him to stop hating him was as easy as ignoring the girl who annoyed him.

* * *

><p>"I've never done an interview before," Georgie groaned as she slid into her chair in the cafeteria.<p>

"You're interviewing the freshman members of the homecoming court not the President," Molly said rolling her eyes.

"What if they think I'm a complete dork?" Georgie asked.

"You are a dork," Molly replied with a grin, "but you're a dork with a cute boyfriend."

"Molly!" Georgie said through gritted teeth.

Molly laughed, "Well, it's true."

"I know," Georgie replied laughing back.

"What's so funny?" Cameron asked sitting down next to Georgie as Morgan sat down next to Molly.

"Georgie is afraid that when she interviews the freshmen members of the homecoming court that they'll think she's a dork," Molly answered teasingly.

"Thanks Molly," Georgie replied slightly embarrassed.

"You're not a dork," Cameron told her, "and even if you were you'd be the prettiest dork ever."

Georgie smiled, "Thanks Cam."

Morgan made gagging noises, "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Yeah, right," Molly snarked.

"Well, I did for a second," Morgan said before popping a fry in his mouth which caused his three friends to start laughing.

"We're so glad for your speedy recovery," Molly snickered.

Cameron and Molly started laughing again while Georgie just shook her head. She had just realized that if she was a dork then so were the three people sitting there with her.

* * *

><p>Nik stood in the doorway of his aunt's office and lightly knocked on the door.<p>

Alexis looked up and smiled, "Nikolas, this is a nice surprise," she said as she walked around her desk to give him a hug.

"I thought since I missed dinner the other night I would make the effort to come and see you," he said returning her hug.

"Stefan said you had a huge paper to write," Alexis said as she gestured for him to sit before returning to her chair, "but something tells me that wasn't it."

Nik exhaled, "I was trying to avoid Sam."

"What sort of disagreement are you and my daughter in?" Alexis asked.

Nik was a little shocked by Alexis' lack of surprise, "How did you know?"

"Sam was a little too thrilled that you weren't at dinner," Alexis replied.

"Oh," he answered. His cousin's anger was understandable but still hurtful.

"What happened?" Alexis asked as her worry started to grow.

"I did something to hurt one of Sam's friends," he said looking down at the floor. "And to make matters worse Lucky found out about it and now hates me even more."

"Why do I feel like this is not the whole story?" Alexis asked rubbing her head.

"Because it's not," Nik swallowed, "Lucky and I got into an argument about it while we were in my mom's room. Plus Lulu overheard us arguing and threw us out."

"As she should have," Alexis responded while sinking back into her chair, "which one?"

"Excuse me," Nik asked confused.

"The fact that both my daughter and Lucky are angry about whatever it is you have done leads me to believe it involves one of two people," she explained, "So was it Robin Scorpio or Claudia Zacchara?"

"Claudia," he whispered returning his gaze to the floor.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked.

"Please don't make me explain that," Nik asked.

"Fine," Alexis surrendered, "but you need to apologize to Claudia and Sam."

"I don't know if I can apologize to Claudia," he sighed.

"Why?" Alexis asked curiously.

"She doesn't exactly know the whole truth," he admitted.

"Then I suggest you explain it to her," Alexis recommended, "and then apologize to your cousin, sister, AND your brother."

Nik sank down further in the chair. He knew his aunt was right. Apologizing to Sam and Lulu would be easy. Apologizing to Claudia and Lucky was a whole other story.


	19. Chapter 19

"Here's the file you were looking for," Carly said as she walked into Tracy's office.

Tracy turned her chair around and rubbed her head, "Thanks," she answered tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How is it that I can run a multi-billion dollar corporation but I can't deal with a teenager?" Tracy asked as she sank back in her chair.

Carly sat down in the chair across from her, "What did Brook Lynn do now?"

"What hasn't she done?" Tracy sighed.

"What did she do today that has caused this?" Carly asked gesturing towards Tracy's disheveled look.

"Skipped her last two classes," Tracy answered, "and that's not even the worst thing I've found out this week."

"What else did she do?" Carly asked.

"Apparently she is dating Johnny Zacchara," Tracy replied shaking her head.

"Ugh," Carly groaned, "that's enough to drive you to drink."

"Tell me about" Tracy said as she leaned forward, "I thought he was dating Lulu."

"They broke up and I guess that's when he started dating Brook Lynn," Carly shrugged.

"Any suggestions on how to get them to break up," Tracy sighed.

"From what Michael has told me about Johnny, all you have to do is wait. Apparently Johnny changes girlfriends frequently." Carly offered.

"So just wait until he breaks up with her and moves on to the next victim?" Tracy asked rubbing her head once again.

"There's always armed guards," Carly suggested as she stood to leave.

"Believe me," Tracy answered still rubbing her head, "I've considered it."

"Good luck," Carly said as walked out of the office.

"Thanks," Tracy called after her. However, she knew that she would need more than luck.

* * *

><p>Nik had been standing outside Claudia's dorm room for five minutes trying to work up the courage to knock on her door. Finally with a resigned sigh he knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door flew open.<p>

"What do you want?" Claudia asked obviously annoyed by his presence.

"Um," Nik cleared his throat, "Can we talk?"

"I really don't think we have anything to talk about," Claudia said as she started to close the door.

"Wait, Claudia," Nik said as he stopped her from closing the door, "I came to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Claudia asked.

"Please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Fine," Claudia relented and led him into the room. She down in her desk chair and crossed her arms, "Well, you said you wanted to apologize. Although for what I don't know."

"The night that we met," Nik admitted.

Claudia shook her head, "Look it was stupid and reckless but it's nothing to apologize for. It's not like you knew I was one of Sam's best friends. I didn't know you were her cousin."

Nik looked down at the floor.

"Except you did know who I was," Claudia realized.

"Yes," he admitted quietly.

"So instead of telling me that you were Sam's cousin you decided to sleep with me instead," Claudia asked in disbelief.

"It had nothing to do with Sam," he sighed.

"Lucky," Claudia whispered as realization dawned on her.

"Yes," he said as the shame of what he did started to weigh on him.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"A couple of days before I met you," he explained as he started to pace, "I saw you and Lucky in the park."

"So wait," Claudia started as she recalled the conversation she had with Lucky, "when you saw me on the elevator you decided to sleep with me because your brother already had. That's a little messed up."

Nik stopped pacing and look at her with a shocked expression, "I didn't know that part. I couldn't hear what you were saying."

Claudia rubbed her head, "Then why?"

"It was the way he looked at you when you left," he said quietly.

"What?" Claudia asked confused.

"He looked at you like he loved you," Nik said as he stared at the floor.

"And you wanted to take that opportunity away from him," Claudia said angrily as she put everything together, "you wanted to ruin me in his eyes. Only you didn't know he had been with me first."

"Claudia," he started.

"Get out!" she yelled

"I'm," he tried to say.

"You can take your apology and shove it," she spat angrily, "Get the hell out of my room."

Nik turned and left like she asked. After the door closed behind him, Claudia threw herself on her bed and let the tears she had been holding back fall. Never had she been hurt so bad in her life.

* * *

><p>"Where's Brook Lynn?" Michael asked as he shoved a file into the filing cabinet he was standing at.<p>

"Getting reamed by my mom," Dillon answered as he pulled a requested file out and tossed it on his cart.

"What did she do now?" Michael asked laughing.

Dillon shook his head, "How much time do you have?"

Michael laughed again, "That bad?"

"Yeah," Dillon sighed.

"So, you seem awfully friendly with the newest member of the newspaper," Michael teased.

"Serena is very nice," Dillon said trying to keep his tone and expression neutral to avoid further teasing.

"I'm sure," Michael snarked, "did you ask her to Homecoming?"

"Not yet," Dillon admitted.

"Dude, it's in a week," Michael reminded him.

"I know," Dillon said, "I'll ask her tomorrow at lunch while we discuss her article."

"Well, who am I supposed to eat lunch with Romeo?" Michael asked.

"Someone who is about 5'1", blonde, and a terrible gossip," Dillon suggested.

"Yeah but lunch with Maxie would also include Kristina and Lulu," Michael reminded him, "I don't think I could handle listening to the three of them."

Before Dillon could respond the door swung open and Brook Lynn stomped in.

"Nice of you to join us," Dillon snarked at her.

"Don't even start," Brook Lynn huffed, "Granny is such a tyrant."

"Maybe if you followed my advice and stayed out of trouble she wouldn't try to rule your life," Dillon reminded her.

"Whatever," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"What did you do this time?" Michael asked.

"Skipped class," Brook Lynn admitted.

"So what's your punishment?" Dillon asked.

"I have to make sure that you follow me to every one of my classes," Brook Lynn told him guiltily.

Michael snickered.

Dillon's mouth dropped open, "Why is it every time you get in trouble I get punished?"

"I'm really sorry, Dillon," she said quietly.

"Whatever," Dillon said as he grabbed his list and walked to the other side of the room.

She looked at Michael who just shook his head at her and went back to filing. She sighed and grabbed her list. She really needed to stop hurting other people.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Unnerved by his cousin's stare, he finally asked, "Aren't you going to say something?"<p>

Sam took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say," she said shaking her head.

"I am really sorry," Nic said as he slumped down on the couch.

"I don't think sorry is quite enough," Sam told him quietly.

"I know," he whispered.

"You promised me, Nic," Sam said as she stood and started pacing, "you promised that you wouldn't do anything to continue this stupid feud between the Cassadines and the Spencers."

"I know," Nic said once again.

"And why would you tell Claudia the whole truth?" Sam asked shaking her head, "were you trying to make her feel worse about herself?"

"That wasn't my intention," he sighed.

"Then why?" Sam asked as she sat back down.

Nic shrugged, "Claudia is smart. She figured most of it out without me telling her."

"Claudia is pretty perceptive," Sam sighed.

"Plus I think Lucky already figured it out," Nic said rubbing his head, "the look he gave me that day in our mom's room. It was like he knew. Then again he always thinks the worst of me."

"And this time he was right," she reminded him.

"I guess I'm more like my dad then I thought," he said sadly.

"While what you did is definitely straight from Starvos handbook," Sam said, "there's one huge difference between you and him."

"What?" Nic asked curiously.

"You realize what you did was wrong," Sam supplied, "when did Starvos ever think anything he did was wrong?"

"So I'm only half evil," Nic replied.

"You're not evil," Sam answered, "you just let your resentment of Lucky come out in a horrible way."

"I guess I need to find a way to deal with it," he admitted.

"Have you talked to Uncle Stefan?" she asked.

"Not yet," Nic sighed, "I'm not in the mood for a lecture."

"You'd better tell him in case Claudia tells her father," Sam warned.

"You don't think Anthony Zacchara would come after me?" he asked concerned.

"Anthony is a bit eccentric and mostly harmless," she started, "except when it comes to his children. Just ask the last guy that hurt Claudia. That is if you can find him."

"Great," Nic groaned.

"Can I ask you one question? And you don't have to give me an answer," Sam said.

"Sure."

"What would your mom think?"

Nic closed his eyes and tried not to think about what his mom would think. But the look of disappointment he saw on her face wouldn't leave his mind.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Dillon grumbled as he walked into her office.<p>

Tracy groaned, "I take it Brook Lynn told you about her latest punished."

"Oh yeah," he said as he fell into the chair across from her, "and I can't watch her every move. That's a full-time job."

"How did she seem when she told you?" Tracy asked ignoring his comment.

Dillon looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"What was her demeanor?" she clarified.

"She actually seemed sorry," Dillon remember, "which was weird considering normally she doesn't care who she hurts."

"It worked," Tracy excitedly whispered to herself.

"What worked?" Dillon asked suspiciously.

"My plan," Tracy answered gleefully.

"I'm almost afraid to ask," he said cautiously, "but what plan?"

"My plan to get Brook Lynn to stop being a troublesome brat," Tracy explained, "I do apologize for involving you but it was my only choice."

Dillon worked out her plan in his head, "so you're going to guilt-trip Brook Lynn into straightening up by punishing me every time she screws up?"

"Precisely," Tracy grinned.

"That's insane," he answered in disbelief.

"But brilliant," Tracy exclaimed with glee.

"I know," Dillon shook his head, "that's the insane part."

"So, you'll help me," Tracy asked.

"What do I get out of all this?" he responded.

"You know that laptop you've been wanting?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Consider it yours if this works," she offered.

Dillon pondered his options for a few seconds before sticking out his hand, "You've got yourself a deal, Mom."

Tracy shook his hand to seal their deal. She never thought she would have to resort to bribing her son but if it got Brook Lynn to stop being a terror then it was worth it.

* * *

><p>Robin walked through the back door and tossed her bag down on the table. Ethan was standing behind the counter making what she assumed was a sandwich but there was so much stuff on it she couldn't tell.<p>

"How's my favorite sister?" Ethan asked as he briefly glanced up at her before returning to his food.

"I'm your only sister," she said as she walked over to the counter.

"That we know of," he pointed out.

"True," Robin laughed, "what are you fixing little brother?"

He grinned, "It's my special combination sandwich. One of these days I will come up with a name for it."

"What's on it?" Robin asked as she studied it.

"A little bit of everything," he shrugged, "you want one?"

"That sandwich weighs more than I do," she laughed.

"I could make you a smaller version," he offered.

"That's okay," she said as she opened the fridge, "I just want a soda."

"Suit yourself," he said as he studied his sandwich, "I'm missing something."

"How can you tell?" she laughed.

"Very funny," he told her.

"So where is everyone?" she said as she noticed how quiet the house was.

"Georgie is over at Molly's and Maxie is working with Kristina on the newspaper," he said as he looked through his sandwich ingredients, "and Uncle Mac is working of course."

"How is Kristina?" she teased him.

"She's great," he said with a smile, "but I will not elaborate further. You're my sister and best friends with her sister which makes it weird."

"Fine, I won't push," she laughed, "I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I am," he smiled.

"Good," she replied.

"So how's your lab partner?" Ethan teased back.

"You've been hanging around Maxie too much," she replied.

"That's probably true but you're avoiding my question."

"Patrick Drake is arrogant, stubborn, and infuriating," she griped.

"Yet you like him," he said with an amused expression.

"Yes," she admitted as she leaned against the counter, "what is wrong with me?"

"Seems to me, dear sister, that you like a challenge," he informed her.

"Apparently," she said with a resigned sigh.

"Vinegar!" he declared suddenly, "that's what I was missing."

Robin laughed as he searched for the vinegar bottle. Finding out she had a brother was the best thing that had come out of the past several months.

* * *

><p>Lucky walked through the front door and found Lulu sitting on the couch doing homework.<p>

"Hey," she said quietly before returning to her homework.

Lucky walked over and sat next to her on the couch, "Lesley Lu,"

She looked up at him and he could still see the sadness from a few days earlier in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I shouldn't have gotten into it with Nic in front of Mom."

"Why can't you two just get along?" she asked sadly.

"I guess years of hearing Dad rant about the Cassadines rubbed off on me," he shrugged.

"He's our brother Lucky," she shook her head, "he didn't ask to be part of this stupid feud anymore then we did."

"I know," he admitted quietly, "look I promise not to argue with Nic in front of Mom or you again. At the moment that's the best I can do."

Lulu bit her lip and nodded, "What did Nic do to Claudia?"

Lucky groaned, "I wish you hadn't heard that part."

"I wish I hadn't heard any of it," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I'm not exactly sure of everything that happened with Nic and Claudia so I'm going to abstain from stating my theory."

Lulu looked at him surprised, "Wow."

"What?" he asked.

"That was really hard for you to say, wasn't it?" she asked somewhat amused.

"You have no idea," he admitted.

Lulu smiled a little, "Dad doesn't know about any of this, does he?"

"No," Lucky said as he shook his head, "he would have gone straight to Mr. Zacchara and made things worse."

"He does get a little excited when the opportunity to bring down a Cassadine arises," Lulu mused.

"And Mr. Zacchara isn't exactly nice to those who hurt his kids. Especially his daughter," Lucky reminded her.

"Funny," Lulu said, "I seem to remember it being you and Johnny who put that guy in the hospital."

"Yeah," Lucky replied, "but we didn't make him disappear from the hospital."

"True," she said.

"Speaking of Johnny," Lucky said, "I'm glad you finally decided you could do better."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"So who is this guy you're dating now?" Lucky asked.

Lulu smiled, "His name is Dante. His family just moved to Port Charles. In fact his aunt goes to PCU."

Lucky raised an eyebrow, "His aunt?"

Lulu shook her head, "Don't ask."

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Webber."

Lucky shook his head, "I don't know her."

"Maybe if you stopped trying to get with one of your best friends you would have time to meet other girls," she teased.

"Whatever, Lulu," he said as he turned away from her.

"Look your ears are turning red," she said as she started laughing.

Before Lucky could respond Luke walked through the door with a bag of food.

"Hey Dad," they said in unison.

"What's so funny Gum Drop?" he asked.

Lulu just kept laughing so Luke looked at Lucky, "Cowboy?"

Lucky shook his head, "Don't ask."

"Well, I've got Chinese food," Luke said hold up the bag in his hand.

"Good, cause I'm hungry," Lucky said as he stood up.

"Me too," Lulu said as she calmed her laughter.

"Well, then let's eat," Luke said as he walked into the kitchen with both kids following him while picking at each other. If only Laura could see how much they've grown.


	21. Chapter 21

"I can't believe Homecoming is this weekend," Maxie exclaimed as she flopped down on Lulu's bed.

"I can't believe it's our last Homecoming," Lulu said as she sat next to Maxie.

"Well, our last high school Homecoming," Kristina reminded them from her position at Lulu's desk.

"And our last Homecoming together," Lulu responded sadly.

"Stop, before you make me cry," Maxie pleaded, "I can't be all puffy and red if I want to win Homecoming Queen."

"That reminds me," Kristina said, "you need to decide if you want Dillon or Serena to do your interview."

"Ugh," Maxie groaned, "why can't you do it?"

"That would be little biased," Kristina laughed.

"But Dillon hates me," Maxie complained, "and Serena..."

"I think you should let Serena do it" Lulu interrupted.

Maxie looked at her in shock and Kristina raised an eyebrow.

"I just think that you should give her a chance," Lulu attempted to explain.

"Who are you and what have you done with our friend Lulu?" Maxie demanded.

Lulu laughed, "I've decided that if Lucky can attempt to be civil to Nik then I can do the same with Serena. Just because our dads hate each other doesn't mean we have to automatically hate each other. Besides Kristina and I are best friends and she's a Cassadine and I'm a Spencer."

"Yeah but Kristina doesn't have as many Cassadine crazy genes as Nik," Maxie reminded.

"Thank god," Kristina said, "having Mikkos' genes is bad enough but having Helena's too would be the worst."

"Nik has both of their genes and he's not evil," Lulu stated, "and neither is your uncle Stefan."

"Stefan is not evil because of my mom and he passed that good influence onto Nik," Kristina pointed out, "can you imagine what Nik would be like if Helena had raised him?"

"I don't want to think about that," Lulu shuddered.

"Exactly," Kristina said.

"Okay as much as I love discussing the complicated dynamics of the Spencer and Cassadine families," Maxie interrupted, "we have work to do."

"I'm not on the paper," Lulu reminded her.

"Not the paper, silly," Maxie said shaking her head, "I'm talking about getting me elected Queen."

Lulu and Kristina started laughing. Maxie always had a way of steering the conversation back to her.

* * *

><p>Alexis walked through her front and was surprised to find Jax setting the table for dinner.<p>

"Hi, honey," he said as he put the last plate down.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Alexis remarked as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"This is what happens when you have a great operations manager," Jax replied.

"Well, I hope you aren't making Olivia work all the long hours," Alexis said as she sat down at the table.

"Don't worry," he answered, "she's at home with her family too. The Metro Court is running so smoothly now that unless there is an emergency both of us will be leaving at 5:00 each day."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she smiled, "where are the girls?"

"Molly and Georgie are up in her room supposedly doing Spanish homework," Jax replied.

"What do you mean supposedly?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's been awhile since I've taken high school Spanish but I just don't remember it being so funny," Jax answered.

Alexis laughed, "Boys again?"

"I swear having three teenage daughters is going to be the death of me," he replied rubbing his head.

"I think you'll survive," she laughed, "where are Kristina and Sam?"

"Well, Kristina is at Lulu's," Jax answered shaking his head, "something about helping Maxie with her campaign for Homecoming Queen."

"So she won't be home for dinner," Alexis laughed, "you did remind her that it's a school night, right?"

"Of course," he shrugged, "she said she would be home as soon as she could escape."

"Escape?" Alexis laughed again.

"Her words, not mine," he laughed.

"Sam?" she asked through her laughter.

"Now that's the interesting one," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked ending her laughter.

"When I came through the door, I was nearly mowed down by Sam and Robin," he explained.

Alexis started laughing again at the image of her six-foot-three husband being run over by two five-foot-one, hundred and five pound teenage girls, "Where were they going in such a hurry?"

"Something about Claudia," he shrugged.

"Is she okay?" Alexis asked concerned.

"It sounded more like a boy problem then a life or death problem," he reassured her.

"Oh," Alexis answered as she thought back on her conversation with Nik a few days earlier. She really needed to find out what happened. "So what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, courtesy of Olivia," he answered.

"You told her I couldn't cook didn't you?" she teased.

"No," Jax laughed, "it turns out her lasagna recipe makes enough to feed half of Brooklyn. So I threw together a salad and fixed some garlic bread."

"Well, then I will go get the two gigglers and you get the food," Alexis said as she stood up.

"Sounds good," Jax replied as he walked to the kitchen.

Alexis walked up the stairs towards Molly's room feeling a little sad. This time next year Molly would probably be her only child living at home if Kristina went to Yale and Sam moved on campus. Her girls were growing up way too fast.

* * *

><p>"Claudia, we know you're in there," Sam sighed as she continued knocking on the door.<p>

"Open the door Claudia," Robin said before looking at Sam, "are you getting a sense of déjà vu?"

Sam stopped knocking, "a little, yeah."

Suddenly the door flew open, "I heard that," Claudia said angrily.

"Well, it got you to open the door, didn't it?" Sam replied with her hands on her hips.

Claudia huffed and turned on her heel which allowed Sam and Robin to walk into the room.

"Claudia, I'm so sorry," Sam said.

"You know after seeing her, I kinda wanna punch your cousin in the face," Robin said to Sam, "and other places."

Claudia looked at Sam, "You told Robin?" she cried.

"I kinda drug it out of her," Robin explained.

"Great," Claudia groaned.

"I'm sorry Claudia but when you sent me that text message about your life being over, I started to freak out," Robin explained, "so I went to see Sam and she said it had something to do with Nik but wouldn't elaborate so I started freaking out even more cause I was thinking the worst."

"So to keep her from having a stroke at eighteen, I told her what happened," Sam said.

"I'm sorry, Claudia," Robin said softly.

Claudia fought back her tears, "I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"I know," Robin whispered, "and I understand."

"Thanks," Claudia whispered back, "sorry I made you freak out."

"It's okay," Robin answered, "I'm just glad it's not what I thought."

"What did you think was wrong?" Claudia asked.

"I thought you were pregnant," Robin said.

"Oh, god, no!" Claudia shook her head.

"You really need to stop going to worst case scenarios," Sam reminded Robin.

"I know," Robin said as sat on Claudia's bed.

"So, no else knows but you two, right?" Claudia asked nervously.

Robin shrugged but Sam just stood there quietly.

"Sam?" Claudia pleaded.

Sam sighed, "Lucky probably knows."

Claudia groaned, "Great."

"How did Lucky find out about her and Nik to begin with?" Robin asked.

"I didn't tell him," Sam said.

"Well, I definitely didn't tell him," Claudia answered, "Nik?"

Sam shook her head, "He said he didn't. And since he's still walking around in one piece, I believe him."

They both turned and looked at Robin who seemed to be working something out in her head.

"Robin, you look like you're trying to solve a Calculus problem in your head," Sam kidded her.

"I kinda am," Robin answered, "I think I know who told Lucky."

"Who?" Claudia and Sam said in unison.

Robin looked at Claudia, "You."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Liz leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head.<p>

"This test is going to be the death of me," Emily complained as she fell into a laying position on Liz's bed.

"Well, look at it this way," Liz said as she continued to stretch, "at least when the test is over Fall Break will be here."

Emily laughed, "Why does that seem so far away?"

"Cause all you can think about is the test," Liz laughed.

Emily grinned, "That's not the only thing I'm thinking about."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Your friend, Nikolas again?"

Emily sighed, "I wish I could figure him out."

"Don't expect me to explain guys to you," Liz laughed.

Emily laughed, "I don't even think guys can explain themselves."

"True," Liz laughed.

"So what are you doing for Fall Break?" Emily asked changing the subject.

Liz shrugged, "Nothing really. Maybe catching up on some sleep."

"Oh, sleep," Emily sighed, "how I miss thee."

Liz laughed, "Does anyone in college sleep?"

Emily shook her head, "I don't think so."

"So what are your plans other then sleep?" Liz asked.

"My mom thinks it would be a good time to start volunteering at the hospital," Emily groaned, "but I just want to relax."

"And maybe see Nikolas?" Liz teased.

"Maybe," Emily grinned, "and he might have a friend he could introduce you to."

Liz swallowed hard, "Umm...I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Your last relationship was really bad wasn't it?" Emily asked concerned.

"Something like that," Liz whispered as she tried to come up with a way to change the subject. Luckily a knock at her door saved her. "Come in," she answered quickly.

"Are you two hungry?" Olivia asked as she opened the door.

"I'm starving," Emily answered as she sat back up.

"Me too," said Liz.

"Well, hurry up before those four boys eat everything in my kitchen," Olivia told them.

"Four?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Ethan and Morgan are here?" Liz asked Olivia.

"Yep. Thankfully I cook like I'm still in Brooklyn," Olivia laughed as she started downstairs.

Liz and Emily followed her laughing too. Liz was thankful that Olivia had interrupted them because she still wasn't ready to reveal her past to Emily.

* * *

><p>"Lulu, there is nothing in your house to eat," Kristina said she looked through the kitchen cabinets.<p>

"We can just order pizza," Lulu said with a shrug.

"Ugh," Maxie groaned, "not pizza. I can't get elected Queen if my face is broke out."

"Well, your highness, I'm starving so what do you suggest we eat," Kristina said with mocked annoyance.

Maxie answered with a shrug.

"We can get a cheese pizza and you can blot all the grease off with napkins," Lulu suggested as she reached for the phone.

"Fine," Maxie said in defeat, "I guess one piece won't hurt me."

"You need to stop stressing, Maxie," Kristina said as Lulu ordered the pizza, "that will make you get a pimple before the pizza will."

"Whatever," Maxie said as she sat down at the table, "I just want to win."

"I know," Kristina said as she sat down too, "but you need to chill out."

"You're right," Maxie smiled a little, "thanks for putting up with my nuttiness."

Kristina laughed, "What are best friends for?"

"Thirty minutes," Lulu said as she hung up the phone.

"Good," Maxie said, "that gives us more time to strategize."

"Ugh!" both Kristina and Lulu groaned.

"What?" Maxie asked surprised.

"I do have a suggestion on how to get nominated," Lulu said as she joined her friends at the table.

"What?" Maxie asked eagerly.

"Stop spreading rumors about people," Lulu answered, "nobody wants to vote for a busybody."

"I haven't spread any rumors since the first week of school," Maxie declared.

"Then who started the one about Johnny juggling two girlfriends?" Lulu asked.

"I hadn't even heard that one," Maxie said.

"Oh come on, Maxie," Kristina laughed, "even I heard that one."

Maxie just shrugged.

"Oh, my god," Lulu said laughing, "she's been spending way too much time with Michael."

Maxie stuck her tongue out at Lulu.

"Don't do that either if you want to be elected Queen," Kristina laughed as she pointed at Maxie.

"Very funny," Maxie said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"We're just teasing you Maxie," Lulu said, "we're both glad you've reformed your gossiping ways."

Maxie shrugged, "I just don't see the point anymore. I guess with everything Robin has been through it seems kinda petty to spread gossip. I don't want to ruin someone's life the way Robin's was almost ruined. Gossip can be damaging"

"I just hope our senior year goes better then our siblings' did," Kristina said thoughtfully.

"Well, at least our parents don't have to worry about us running off to Mexico," Lulu laughed.

"Yeah cause we know the consequences so our punishment would be twice as bad," Maxie replied with a laugh.

"Seriously," Kristina shuddered not even wanting to think about how much trouble they would be in. "How much longer until the pizza is here?" she asked changing the subject.

"Didn't you eat today?" Lulu laughed.

"My mom cooked breakfast and lunch was disgusting," Kristina replied.

Lulu jumped out of her chair, "Let see if I can find you something to snack on before you waste away," she laughed.

"Thanks," Kristina said as she slumped in her chair. As much as she mocked her mom's cooking the truth was she would miss it next year when she went off to college. Just like she would miss her two best friends.

* * *

><p>"Robin, you look like you're trying to solve a Calculus problem in your head," Sam kidded her.<p>

"I kinda am," Robin answered, "I think I know who told Lucky."

"Who?" Claudia and Sam said in unison.

Robin looked at Claudia, "You."

"Robin, I think I would remember if I told Lucky," Claudia reminded her.

"How much do you remember about the night that Sam introduced us to Nik?" Robin asked.

"You mean the night I got wasted and danced on a table?' Claudia asked dryly.

"Yeah," Robin answered trying not to laugh at Claudia's description of that night.

"Not much," Claudia admitted quickly, "why?"

"Well, that night at Kelly's after we ate, I took our trash downstairs. When I came back, you were in the bathroom," she pointed to Sam, "and you had just passed out," she said to Claudia.

"Where are you going with this?" Sam asked.

"Hear me out," Robin continued, "when I came back into the room, Lucky had the weirdest look on his face. Like he was upset and pissed at the same time. So asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. But I swear he whispered 'he'll pay'."

"That doesn't mean I told him about Nik and me," Claudia reminded her.

"Actually, I think Robin is right," Sam said suddenly.

"Why?" Claudia said as her mind spun.

"The next morning while the three of us were eating breakfast, Nik came in," Sam said remembering.

"I don't remember that," Claudia said as she wrinkled her nose.

"That's because you were hungover," Sam teased her, "plus he never made it past the door."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Cause Lucky gave him a death glare," Sam said.

"What?" Claudia laughed.

"I'm serious," Sam answered, "I'm surprised Nik didn't burst into flames. He did however make a hasty retreat."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything," Claudia said, "Lucky hates Nik anyway."

"True," Sam responded, "but normally Lucky just either ignores him or mocks him. The death glare was new. Plus..."

"What?" Claudia said alarmed.

"After Nik left, Lucky turned his attention to you," Sam sighed, "at the time I thought he just didn't want to face me but now I think it was more about you."

Claudia groaned, "But this still just a theory. Although a good theory."

"The only way to know for sure is to ask Lucky," Robin said.

"I know," Claudia said burying her face in her hands, "but it's a conversation I'm dreading."

"You have to talk to him eventually," Sam told her.

Claudia just nodded. She knew she needed to talk to Lucky but she didn't even know what to say to him. Or what he would say to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Nik stepped off the elevator at General Hospital and walked straight into Emily. "Sorry, Emily. Are you okay?"

Emily straightened up and laughed, "I think I'll survive. So what brings you to General Hospital?"

Nik sighed, "My Uncle Stefan mentioned a volunteer program he was sponsoring so I decided to help out."

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other since I just signed up for the program," Emily smiled.

Nik smiled back at her, "Since you've already signed can you point me in the direction I need to go?"

"How about I take you there instead?" Emily said as she turned and motioned for him to follow her.

"That works too," he responded as he fell into step next to her.

"So what made you decide to volunteer? Thinking of switching to pre-med?" she teased.

Nik laughed and shook his head, "No, I just felt the need to do something good and this seemed like the perfect opportunity."

"Need to atone for your bad ways?" she teased again.

Even though she was teasing, the remark hurt a little since it was the truth, "Sort of. Some members of my family aren't know for being good people."

"Trying to balance the bad by doing something good?" she asked as they stopped in front of a small conference room.

"Precisely," he answered.

"Good luck in there," she said motioning inside the room.

"Good luck?" he asked puzzled.

"With Nurse Johnson," Emily explained, "she's a bit of shark."

Nik laughed, "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome," she said as she turned to leave.

"Emily, wait," Nik said quickly.

"Yeah," she said turning around.

"Umm," Nik cleared his throat, "do you have any plans tonight?"

"No," Emily admitted somewhat embarrassed.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

Emily smiled, "Yes."

"Pick you up at seven?" he asked with a smile.

"Ummm. It might be better if we met somewhere. Unless you want to be subjected to my dad, my grandfather, my brother, and my cousin," Emily laughed, "I can't promise they won't interrogate you."

Nik thought about it for a second, "Seven in front of Kelly's?"

"I'll see you then," Emily said as she turned and walked away grinning.

Nik watched her leave before turning to walk into the conference room and face the apparently scary Nurse Johnson.

* * *

><p>"Is this demonstration on the social structure of a public high school over with yet?" Molly asked as she down on the bleachers between Georgie and Morgan.<p>

"What?" Morgan and Cameron said in unison while Georgie just laughed.

"High School Homecoming Courts are just a way of asserting who is popular and who is not," Molly attempted to explain.

"Hey," Georgie said, "my sister is running for Homecoming Queen."

"Yeah, cause she's popular," Molly stressed.

"Your sister is the editor of the school paper," Georgie reminded her, "you don't get that by being unpopular."

"Once again, it's all high school politics," Molly sighed, "the popular kids all get nominated and everyone votes for who is the most popular at the time."

"I seem to recall you voting this morning, Mols," Morgan said.

"And by voting I maintained my right to complain," Molly shrugged.

"What is she talking about?" Cam whispered in Georgie's ear.

"I'm not entirely sure," Georgie whispered back shaking her head.

"What are you two talking about?" Molly asked frowning.

"Probably about how they are going to make the two of us nauseous for the next two days," Morgan said rolling his eyes.

Molly elbowed him, "I think they're cute. A little bit nauseating like you said but still cute."

"You two are hilarious," Cam said shaking his head.

"Oh, goody," Molly said as she noticed the varsity cheer squad getting into formation, "it's time for the cheerleaders."

"I don't see the problem," Morgan shrugged.

Molly just rolled her eyes.

"Are you a fan of cheerleaders too?" Georgie teased Cam.

He grinned at her, "I'm more of a fan of girls on the school newspaper."

She grinned, "Good answer."

"Eww," Molly and Morgan said.

Cam and Georgie laughed.

"I'd rather listen to the cheerleaders then you two," Molly said turning her attention to the pep rally.

Georgie grinned at Cam who took her hand and held it as they also tuned into the pep rally.

* * *

><p>Claudia sat on her window seat in her bedroom in the Zacchara mansion staring out the window. She sighed and looked down at the scrapbook in her lap. She smiled at the pictures from her Senior Homecoming Dance. She looked at the picture of her, Robin, and Sam. They took a picture together at every dance in high school. Her eyes slid over the individual pictures of her and her friends with their dates. The first one was of a happy looking Robin and Stone. It was hard to imagine that just a few short months after that picture was taken he was gone. Next was a picture of Sam and her boyfriend at the time Cooper Barrett. Claudia and Robin never liked Cooper and knew he would break Sam's heart. Which he did one month before graduation. Claudia's eyes settled on the last picture which was of her and Lucky. They had decided to go to the dance together since neither of them had dates. She smiled remembering how much fun they had. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door.<p>

"Hi, Claudia," Lucky said quietly.

"How did you get in?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

Lucky shrugged, "Your dad needs to invest in better locks."

Claudia laughed a little, "Or maybe your dad shouldn't have taught you how to pick locks."

"Yeah my mom would be horrified if she knew," he said as he sat down beside her and picked up the scrapbook, "This seems so long ago even though it's only been a year."

"I just can't believe how much has changed in just one year," Claudia said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Claudia," Lucky whispered.

Claudia shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"If it wasn't for me, then Nik wouldn't have used you," Lucky said.

"Still doesn't make it your fault," Claudia told him.

"I know," he said, "I just don't understand why."

"Do you remember our conversation in the park about Mexico?" she asked him.

Lucky looked at her confused, "Of course."

"Well, Nik was in the park that day too," she explained, "He didn't hear what we said but saw me when I left. He said it had to do with the way you looked at me."

Lucky closed his eyes, knowing what she meant. It was the way he always looked at her when she wasn't paying attention, "So he thought what..."

"That he would ruin me essentially," Claudia whispered.

Lucky looked at her, "Well, then he failed."

Claudia looked at him in surprise, "So..."

"I know we agreed in the park to leave the past in the past," Lucky said rubbing his head, "but that's not what I wanted."

"Me either," Claudia admitted, "I was just afraid."

"Me too," he whispered, "so how about we stop being afraid."

Claudia looked at him for a second and then leaned over and kissed him. She broke away after a few seconds and leaned her forehead against his.

"I take that as a yes," he laughed.

Claudia laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Lulu held the crumpled ball of paper in her hand and aimed it. Before she could throw it a hand reached over and knocked it out of her hand.<p>

"Lulu!" Kristina admonished her.

"What?" Lulu asked innocently.

"What's going on?" Dante asked turning his attention away from the pep rally.

Kristina grabbed the ball of paper she had knocked from Lulu's hand, "Your girlfriend was about to launch this at an unsuspecting cheerleader."

Ethan, who was sitting on the other side of Kristina, snickered while Dante just looked amused.

"Tossing paper at cheerleaders is one of my favorite pep rally activities," Lulu said in a huff, "why are you denying me my enjoyment?"

"Because our best friend is up for Homecoming Queen," Kristina said shaking her head, "don't ruin her big moment by causing your usual chaos at the pep rally."

"You've done this before?" Dante asked trying to hide his laughter.

"Every year," Kristina deadpanned.

Ethan snickered again, "What's your beef with cheerleaders?"

"Please don't get her started on that," Kristina groaned.

"Well either I explain my hatred of cheerleaders or toss paper balls at them," Lulu said, "you can't have it both ways."

Kristina closed her eyes and counted to ten, "How about this. If Maxie loses then the three of us will help you pelt the cheerleaders with paper balls."

"What if she wins?" Lulu asked crossing her arms.

"Then we will use the cover of darkness at the Homecoming game to get your demented cheerleader revenge," Kristina offered.

"I can live with that," Lulu answered.

"Good," Kristina said as she turned her attention back to the pep rally, "it looks like they're getting read to announce the King and Queen."

"Should we cross our fingers for Maxie?" Ethan asked.

"Every little bit helps," Kristina said as Principal Phelps took his position in front of the microphone.

"Can I have your attention everyone," Principal Phelps boomed into the microphone causing the gym to go quiet, "I have the results for this year's Homecoming King and Queen. Your 2005 Port Charles High Homecoming King is..." he said as he opened the envelope, "Johnny Zacchara."

Applause filled the gym while Kristina and Lulu shook their heads and half-heartedly clapped.

"Shocking," Kristina muttered as Principal Phelps crowned Johnny.

"I can't believe you used to date him," Dante said to Lulu.

"Hey," Lulu shrugged, "we all make mistakes."

"I'm not even going to comment on that," Kristina said trying to suppress a laugh.

Before Lulu could respond Principal Phelps returned to the microphone, "And your 2005 Port Charles Homecoming Queen is..."

Kristina and Lulu gave Maxie a thumbs up and she smiled at them.

"Maxie Scorpio," Principal Phelps announced.

Ethan, Kristina, Lulu, and Dante shouted and clapped loudly. There was a shout from the other end of the bleachers that had to come from Georgie and Molly.

"So what's your plan for pelting cheerleaders at the game tonight and not getting caught?" Lulu asked Kristina quietly.

Kristina laughed, "Don't worry. I have a plan."

Leave to Lulu to never forget anything involving hurting cheerleaders, even when their friend is experiencing her best day of the year.

* * *

><p><strong>I set this in 2005-2006 because I'm planning on writing a sequel. Since it's AU I think it works. Thanks for all the reviews!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Robin hurried towards the doors of the Science building. Her last class was finally over so she could start fall break. Her, Sam, and Claudia had a girls' night out planned and she needed to go home and pack for Claudia's. She had almost reached the door when she heard someone call her name.<p>

"Robin!" the familiar voice called.

Robin smiled a little before turning to face the source of the voice, "Hey, Patrick."

"I'm guessing by the speed you were moving at that you're in fall break mode?" Patrick teased her.

Robin laughed, "Yep. Four whole days of nothing to do."

"Umm," Patrick said, "what are your plans?"

"Well, tonight Sam, Claudia, and I are having a girls' night out," Robin smiled, "I haven't planned the rest of the break yet."

"So are you going to the music fest in the park tomorrow night?" Patrick asked somewhat nervously.

"I'd considered it," Robin answered, "why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go," he cleared his throat, "with me."

"What about Lisa?" Robin asked curiously.

"Lisa and I aren't together," he answered with a shrugged.

Robin thought for a second and then answered, "Sure, I'd like to go."

Patrick smiled at her, "Great. So I'll meet you at Kelly's at six?"

Robin nodded and smiled, "Sure."

"Okay, then I'll see you then," he said as he turned to leave.

"Bye," she said quietly as she turned back towards the doors wondering if she just really agreed to go on a date with Patrick Drake.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feel to be Queen?" Ethan asked his cousin as he, Kristina, Lulu, Dante, and Michael sat down at a table in Kelly's.<p>

Maxie grinned, "Fabulous."

"All hail, Queen Maxie," Kristina laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to give a speech?" Michael asked with a grin.

Maxie grinned again, "You'll hear my speech tomorrow night at the dance."

"You don't have a speech yet do you?" Lulu asked with a laugh.

"I'm not going to answer to," Maxie avoided.

"I'm not writing your speech for you," Kristina told her sternly.

"Will you at least read over my speech?" Maxie pleaded.

Kristina smiled, "Only if you take it seriously."

"Fine," Maxie relented.

The other teens laughed.

"So what's this I hear about a plan to throw things at the cheerleaders at the game?" Michael asked.

"Lulu!" Maxie glared at her.

Lulu shrugged, "It's Kristina's plan."

"Thanks Lulu," Kristina groaned, "Don't worry Maxie we won't ruin your night."

Maxie shook her head, "I'm not worried about that. I'm mad I can't participate."

They all laughed again.

"Kristina, how do you plan on pulling this off," Dante asked concerned.

"Don't worry," Kristina grinned, "let's just say I got a certain computer hacker to send certain students a cryptic email about Pelt-A-Cheerleader 2005."

"Ladies and gentlemen, your school newspaper editor and evil mastermind, Miss Kristina Davis," Ethan joked.

Kristina shrugged, "What's the point of being a Cassadine if you can't occasionally use your genes for plotting?"

They all started laughing again. This would definitely be a Homecoming to remember.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's so funny?" Molly asked Morgan observing her sister and her friends laughing on the other side of Kelly's.<p>

Morgan shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Ugh," Molly said playing with the straw in her soda, "I can't believe I have to go to the football game tonight."

"Why do you have to go?" Morgan asked grabbing a fry from the basket in front of them.

"Cause I promised Georgie on Monday I would go so she wouldn't have to go alone," Molly sighed.

"Wait," Morgan said dropping his fry, "Georgie was gonna go before Maxie won Queen?"

Molly nodded, "Yeah, she's doing an article for the paper on the freshman Homecoming experience."

"Why didn't she just ask Cam to go with her?" Morgan asked picking his fry back up.

"He's going," Molly answered as she took a fry, "but Georgie wanted me go so she could concentrate on the game and half-time."

Morgan shook his head, "Ugh, those two."

"I know," Molly said as she dug through her bookbag and then placed a ticket on the table, "which is why you're going too."

Morgan dropped his mouth open, "I'm what?"

"Football, cheerleaders, and a free ticket," Molly rattled off, "what's your issue?"

"Why?" he asked as he picked up the ticket.

"Cause I'm not gonna be the third wheel," Molly stated seriously, "and if you don't, I will use my inner Cassadine to ruin you."

Morgan looked at her for a second and realized she was completely serious, "So, you said something about cheerleaders?"

"I knew you would see it my way," Molly smiled triumphantly.

"See what your way?" Georgie asked as she and Cam joined their friends.

"Umm," Morgan cleared his throat, "I just think that Molly might have a point about the social structure of high school."

"Okay," Cam said slowly not really believing his friend.

"What took you two so long?" Molly asked before holding up her hand, "Nevermind. I changed my mind. I don't want to know."

Georgie and Morgan laughed.

"I think your cousin is wondering the same thing," Cam said to Georgie, "cause he keeps looking at me like he wants to stab me in the face."

"Then we should all stare back at him," Georgie suggested.

The other three nodded and they all turned to stare at Ethan. After a minute, Ethan gave up and turned his attention back to his table.

"I can't believe that worked," Cam laughed.

"Never underestimate the power of making someone feel awkward," Georgie laughed.

"I'll have to remember that," Morgan said, "I wonder if that will work on Mrs. Johnson when she gives me her disapproving look."

The four freshman started laughing again at his statement.

* * *

><p>Robin hurried up the stairs of the Zacchara mansion to Claudia's room. When she walked in she was grateful to see Sam was already there. Her mind was racing too much to wait.<p>

"Hey, Robin," Claudia said looking at her curiously, "are you okay?"

"Confession time," Robin said breathlessly.

"Yeah," Sam answered as all three girls hopped on Claudia's bed, "what's wrong?"

Robin took a deep breath, "I think I just agreed to go on a date with Patrick."

"What!?" Both Claudia and Sam exclaimed loudly.

Robin ran her hands through her hair, "I'm not even sure how it happened. Somehow we went from talking about fall break plans to me agreeing to go with him to the music festival in the park tomorrow night."

"Oh, Lucky and I are going to that too," Claudia said before realizing and clapping her hand over her mouth.

Both Robin and Sam raised their eyebrows at her.

"Sounds like Claudia has a confession too," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh," Robin said as she crossed her arms too.

Claudia took a deep breath and released it, "Lucky came over today and we talked and now we're kinda dating."

"About freaking time," Sam laughed.

"Seriously," Robin said shaking her head.

Claudia looked confused, "Wait. What?"

"We were wondering when you two would figure it out," Sam said while Robin nodded.

"If you two knew that there was something between us then why didn't you say something?" Claudia asked.

"Cause you would have just denied it," Robin answered.

"You're kinda stubborn," Sam added, "but we love you anyway."

"Thanks," Claudia laughed.

Sam looked at Robin remembering what she said when she first entered the room, "I thought Patrick was dating that Lisa chick?"

Robin shrugged, "Apparently they broke up."

"Are you okay with dating him?" Claudia asked worriedly.

Robin shrugged again, "It's just a date. I'm sure if he knew the truth about me then he wouldn't have asked me out at all."

"Robin don't do that to yourself," Sam pleaded.

"Come on," Robin said tearing up a little, "who wants to date the HIV positive girl?"

"Look, if Patrick or any guy can't handle your HIV status then he isn't good enough for you," Claudia reminded.

"I know," Robin nodded, "besides it's just one date and we'll probably spend the whole time bickering with each other."

Sam and Claudia laughed.

"So, what do we want to eat before girls' night out?" Claudia asked.

Both Robin and Sam shrugged so Claudia started listing all the different restaurants in Port Charles. Robin was only half listening because she was too busy thinking about her upcoming date and how she was lucky to have such great friends.


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you nervous?" Michael asked Maxie as they stood in the area designated for the Homecoming Court waiting for half-time.

"No," Maxie said unconvincingly.

"Really?" he smirked.

"Okay," Maxie sighed. "A little. What if I trip?"

"Don't worry," he smiled at her, "I won't let you fall."

Maxie grinned.

"Well, isn't this cute?" a voice interrupted them.

Maxie groaned, "What do you want Johnny?"

Johnny smirked at them while Brook Lynn who was standing next him looked slightly embarrassed, "Nothing. Just trying to figure out why Corinthos would date the school's biggest mouth. Does she ever shut up?"

Michael clenched his fist but before he could say anything Maxie fired back, "And I'm trying to figure out why any girl would date slime like you." She turned to Brook Lynn, "My condolences."

Johnny's smirk faded slightly, "See you on the stage," he said before walking off.

"Seriously, Brook Lynn you could do better," Michael said as Brook Lynn started to follow Johnny.

Brook Lynn shrugged and kept walking.

"Hopefully, she'll realize that before it's too late," Maxie told Michael quietly.

"Do you think I could get away with shoving him off the stage?" he asked.

"Nah," Maxie said shaking her head, "there would be too much photographic evidence."

"Spoken like the daughter of the Police Commissioner," he laughed.

"There always accidentally dumping punch on him at the dance tomorrow," she suggested with a grin.

"I like the way you think," he grinned back.

They were interrupted by the PCHS football team scoring a touchdown which caused the crowd to go wild. Maxie looked up at the time clock. Only a few more minutes of game time and half-time would begin. She was really nervous. As if sensing how nervous she was Michael gave her hand a squeeze. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was grateful he would be by her side for this.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back with your salads," the petite blonde waitress told Nik and Emily.<p>

"Thank you," they both said as she left.

"Are you sure Italian is okay?" Nik asked Emily.

"Are you kidding?" she smiled, "I love Italian."

"Good," he smiled back.

Emily took a sip of her drink, "So what made you decided to go to PCU?"

"Well, my mom lives here and I decided I wanted to be near her for a change," he answered.

"So, you haven't always lived with your mom?" she asked.

He shook his head, "My uncle has raised me since I was a baby. My mom couldn't raise me," he sighed.

"Long story, huh?" she asked sensing his discomfort.

He nodded, "A really long story."

She smiled, "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"I have a half-brother and a half-sister," he answered, "my sister and I get along fine but my brother and me is a different story."

"Sibling rivalry," she teased.

"Of epic proportions," he answered shaking his head, "What about you? What drew you to PCU?"

Emily's expression saddened, "My older brother A.J. died of leukemia a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry Emily," he told her.

Emily nodded, "My family moved around a lot after that. And this past summer we settled here because my grandfather lives here. My brother and I decided to stay here and go to college because we were afraid to leave our parents."

"So you're a twin?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grinned, "I'm younger by three minutes."

"So you get babied?" he inferred.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah. Are you the youngest or the oldest?"

"Oldest," he answered before taking a sip of his drink, "my sister is the youngest."

Emily laughed, "I feel sorry for her."

"Lulu, will be glad to hear someone shares her misery," he laughed.

"Lulu?" she asked recognizing the name.

"She's a senior at Port Charles High," he answered noticing her recognition.

"Maybe Dillon or Brook Lynn have mentioned her before," Emily shrugged, "I've heard her name before anyway."

"Dillon and Brook Lynn?" he asked confused.

"My cousins," she answered, "they live at my grandfather's too. My Aunt Tracy is Dillon's mom and Brook Lynn's grandmother."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she laughed, "my cousin Ned is a little older than Dillon."

Nik laughed, "I'm a Cassadine and my siblings are Spencers. We wrote the book on odd family dynamics."

"I've heard rumors of this Cassadine and Spencer family feud," she laughed again.

"Most of them are probably true," he said trying not to laugh.

The waitress brought them their salads which halted the conversation for the moment. Emily dug into her salad and glanced up at Nik. She looked back down at her salad and smiled. So far she was having a great time. She only hoped it lasted.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think I'm beginning to understand this version of football," Ethan said as PCHS scored another touchdown.<p>

Dante, Lulu, and Kristina all laughed.

Ethan shrugged, "It's kinda like rugby and what you all call soccer had a baby. A confusing baby."

"What?" Lulu said laughing.

Dante laughed, "That sad thing is what he said kinda makes sense."

Kristina wiped her tears of laughter away, "That is so going in the paper."

"I'm glad that I'm so entertaining to you three," Ethan said dryly.

"Sorry, Ethan," Dante said getting his laughter under control, "it's just that I've never had to explain football to a guy before."

Lulu laughed, "It's a little sad that you're getting schooled in football by two girls."

"Not that I'm trying to be sexist," Dante said, "but how do you two know so much about football?"

"I'm on the newspaper," Kristina answered, "no one should be editor if they haven't written an article on everything the paper covers."

Dante nodded, "That makes sense. Lulu?"

"Well," Lulu said biting her lip, "umm..."

"She likes the violence," Kristina answered with a laugh.

Lulu just shrugged as Dante and Ethan laughed.

"You would like rugby then," Ethan said still laughing.

"Oh she does," Kristina answered trying to control her laughter.

"You watch it with me," Lulu reminded her friend.

"Yeah, so you'll watch baseball with me," Kristina reminded her back.

Dante turned to Ethan, "We are the luckiest guys in school."

Lulu and Kristina rolled their eyes.

"Do you watch soccer?" Ethan asked Kristina.

Kristina nodded, "I played soccer when I was a kid and I always watch the World Cup with my step-dad."

Ethan looked at Dante, "We are the luckiest guys in school."

Lulu and Kristina laughed as the buzzer on the field sounded letting every know the first half was over.

"What's happening now?" Ethan asked as he watched the football players leave the field.

"Half-time," the other three answered at the same time.

"Ah, Maxie's big moment," Ethan said grateful he knew what was going for once.

"Followed by my favorite moment of the night," Lulu grinned excitedly.

Dante, Ethan, and Kristina laughed. Lulu was more excited about taking out cheerleaders then Maxie was about being Homecoming Queen.


End file.
